


My Love, Your Heart

by FantasyPunchPunk



Series: Tales of Maeni [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Before sex, Blow Jobs, Chaptered, Cock Swallowing, Come Eating, Communication, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Drug-Induced Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, I will probably fail, I will try valiantly for humor, IT'S GOOD AND VERY HEALTHY, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Laughter During Sex, Making Out, Mild Blood and Gore, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, PLEASE TALK WITH YOUR PARTNERS, Past Rape/Non-con, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Smut in chapter 8, Succubi & Incubi, Succubus Reader, Tongue Fucking, Vaginal Sex, a lot of that, de smooches, dub-con drug use, during sex, eventually, fang kink, kind of, luv de smooches, smut in chapter 5, that should be a tag, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyPunchPunk/pseuds/FantasyPunchPunk
Summary: It hurt a lot at first, four years ago. It only truly stopped aching, hungering, two years ago. And now, at 20 years old, when this boy with a carefree grin and a strawhat shows up, it's started to ache again.No more. You can't take any more.Everything was fine.





	1. Within the Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you have read My Hero then you'll kinda know what AU this is based in, as this is also a part of the Tales of Maeni series. But this is a different show so of course some things will be different and I find that having the story explain itself is a lot easier than me trying to tell you so to get the full details of this AU (and I actually hate when other Authors say this but now I know it's a necessary beast) you'll just have to keep reading.
> 
> I can tell you that this fic is based in the area the Okikazu Geyser is, as in, the entire Geyser encompasses Okikazu and the Liegrand waters. So there's lots of magic everywhere. Just how I like it.
> 
> And THIS IS AN EXTREMELY ADULT-ORIENTED FIC. There lots of mentions and alluding to sexual acts and there's going to be a hell of a lot of sex scenes, so basically, this is graphic smut. You have been warned.

Twin cries of ecstasy battle for the highest volume echoing in the room filled with the scent of sweat and satisfaction. Your partner pulls out, making you and he twitch in overstimulation with short moans, and lies beside you, the sound of your harsh breathing filling in where the creaking of the bed and your moaning was before. Just when you begin to enjoy the afterglow the ash blond beside you springs up with a curse and hops over you out of the bed.

You slowly sit up as he begins rifling through your discarded clothes and flinch back as he throws them at you. "You have to leave. My mother will be home soon and no one can know you were here."

"Oh- ah, okay." You climb out of the bed and hurry to put on your clothes but he is impatient and your hands falter as he doesn't even wait for you to finish dressing to start impatiently herding you out. You end up stumbling onto his front path with your shirt halfway buttoned and your pants on backward.

You flinch again when the door slams shut behind you.

Your heart throbs but you pointedly look away from the house into the wilderness just beyond the village, up and _up_ at the closest mountain blanketed in vibrant green trees.

This is fine.

This is how it's supposed to be.

~

"Okay, so this is how- NO, WAIT! LUFFY, GET BACK HERE!!" Their Captain's carefree laugh and a receding smokescreen of a dust cloud are the only response Nami gets in reply. She sighs deeply and slumps, half her face blue with exhaustion. "Oh, nevermind. Why do I even bother? Brook?"

"Yes, Nami-san?"

"Since Zoro's already passed out and not going anywhere, do you mind watching the ship with him?"

"Not at all! I was just thinking about tweaking a few of my melodies."

"Great," she exhales. "Everybody else can do whatever," She waves her hand as she turns to collect her mapping equipment from the stern. "I'm going to catalog this island and _maybe drag our useless Captain back by his ear if I find him._ "

The part of the crew that's not snoring up against the mast or out adventuring stay awfully quiet until Nami gets off the ship and disappears from sight, with the exception of Sanji who laments loudly at his needing to grocery shop and not being able to carry Nami's equipment for her but loudly wishes her safe travels.

"You know, for a second," Usopp comments when he's sure it's safe. "I thought she was actually gonna get discouraged by Luffy's willfulness."

Chopper nods in agreement.

"But if she got discouraged that easily, then she wouldn't be the Nami we all know," Robin chuckles.

" _You're so right, Robin-chwan~!_ " Sanji noodles. " _Nami-swan's spark is part of what lights my heart on fire~!_ " Suddenly calm, he reaches in his back pocket and lights up a cigarette. "And we all know that if our Captain hasn't calmed down after all he's been through in only nineteen years of life, he's not going to anytime soon."

Everyone voices their agreement and as one begin to deboard the ship, gathering up any supplies they might need for however many hours they're on land. Brook waves them off as they disappear in the opposite direction Nami went, Zoro's snoring the last thing they hear as they depart. They stay in a loosely clustered group, chatting and laughing and swooning as they stroll past a pretty white sign with crisp dark grey letters into a bustling marketplace.

The sign's writing reads, Welcome to Hestac.

~

The staring was starting to get on Sanji's nerves.

I mean, sure, he's used to it, being a pirate and all. A handsome gentleman pirate, at that. But these stares were different in a way that was almost the same, as much as that contradiction hurt to think about. Condemning. Disdaining. Searching for fault, something to accuse him of. Yet, as he flitted to different stalls, no one paled with fear or started stuttering incoherently. And the biggest difference, he hadn't heard his name, the name on the wanted posters, being whispered behind the hands that covered mouths. Only the word _Outsider_.

And even with all the condemnation and disdain and encroaching accusation, they stared at him like they _expected_ something of him.

He's a goddamn pirate. The only people who expect anything from him is his crew, their next meal.

He saunters to the next stall selling foodstuffs because like hell was he going to let what _anyone_ thought of him ruffle him in the least, and is pleased to find it's one of his favorite type of ingredients, spices. He adjusts his hold on the bag of what he's already bought as he looks at what's on display and mentally runs through all the spices they already have on the ship, and when he looks up to ask the vendor what their recommended spice is, he freezes. Then positively _beams_.

" _Hello, beautiful Lady~!_ " He makes his voice light and airy because he knows that his voice is particularly deep and rough and there's only a certain specific time that that would draw a woman in and first meetings are not it. "Do you have any suggestions on what could spice up my life~?"

The woman, a small slight of a thing probably in her mid-twenties with copper hair in twin braids covered in a simple white bonnet and amber eyes that match the freckles that dot her creamy beige cheeks, very subtly closes herself off, narrows her eyes, leans back a bit, turning welcoming politeness to a polite distance. And it's fine, Sanji's had this response before, still stings just the tiniest bit but he keeps smiling. "I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific with what you're trying to 'spice up', sir, if you want my recommendation."

And normally he'd tell her he wants to spice up the fires in his heart, _but the stares_ , so he straightens up and smiles genially instead of flirtatiously. "I've got a rather rambunctious crew with a hearty appetite to feed, so something that will be good for a variety of meat dishes and stews. But to keep my options open, I'd also like something that will go well with vegetables," His smile turns irritable but fond. "Usopp, Chopper, and Zoro just love to piss me off by making reluctant faces at the green peppers and carrots, so I need something that will have them coming back for seconds."

"In that case, I recommend this," She turns and reaches up for something and Sanji can't help the quick sweep his eyes do of her figure, which isn't curvy but still _very nice_. It's the figure of a Lady, after all. She turns back with a large glass jar three-quarters of the way full of a pretty coral colored coarse powder and it clunks onto the table heavily when she sets it down and then opens it up for him to smell. "For the meats."

He gestures to the jar. "May I?"

"Oh, one moment," She reaches under the table and pulls out a cloth and scoops out a very small sample for Sanji to taste.

"Oh, that's nice."

She smiles with pride and pulls back a jar that was pushed out in front of her for display. "And this one would be perfect for stews and vegetables."

This one is tiny leaves that are almost black they're so dry. She hands him a cloth with a pinch of it, and he tests this one as well. "That one's very good too."

"Thank you, sir. It's the finest our humble forests have to offer." Sanji rattles off the amounts he'd like of each and as she's bundling them up in small pouches, she hesitantly looks up at him after giving his physique a quick glance over. "Um, sir?"

Oh? Was she actually interested? The flirty smile comes back. "Yes~?"

"Are you, perchance, a fighter?"

He blinks. "Well, yes. The sea is too dangerous not to be."

Before he has the chance to say that he is also a lover, she asks excitedly, "You are a sailor?" And she brightens at the possibility.

"A pirate, actually." Her expression falters but then the hope he sees in her doubles. "Why do you ask?"

She bites her lip and looks down, off to the side, but then she points, up and behind him. And when Sanji turns, her finger directs his eyes to the nearest mountain blanketed in a vibrant green.

~

Luffy swats the air around his head with a miffed pout. "Man, there sure are a lot of faeries around here." Something promptly chomps on his arm. " _Ow!_ Okay, pixies then, jeez."

There's a tiny hiss, as if warning him not to forget it, and a streak of light carves a path away from him and back into the trees.

He rubs the back of his head as he watches the little creature retreat and he continues to rub it as he looks up and around himself. "But still, this sure is a huge forest," The huge green trees tower leagues above him and would block out the light of the sun if they hadn't grown to let it reach their roots. It's an old, old forest and the trees feel kind. Smaller plants have grown around and up their trunks and they sing in harmony with the older monoliths and all the animals that prowl and scurry around their trunks. The animals aren't even scared of Luffy's presence, the forest is so peaceful. Luffy looks around at them ponderingly. "I should be able to find something to eat- ah!"

As if they had heard him the animals all pause in unison and then flee out of sight.

"Even if you hide, I'll still find you and eat you!" And then he hears it.

A deep, building sound, vibrating first through the ground and then the air. A sound of pain. It bombards his head, making him grimace and cover his ears, but it's useless. The sound invades his very being.

And then it stops.

"What the hell was that?"

Another sound reaches his ears, this one much quieter, a voice. "…'s time. It's going to be okay. I need you to…" It's faint, but soothing and he finds his whole body relaxing without thought. "…ust hold on, we can get…"

He can barely hear what they're saying, but he knows it's a girl. And he feels strangely drawn to it. Not one to think too hard about things, Luffy immediately decides to find the one behind the voice. "Where's it coming from…?" he murmurs.

"Just breathe…" it whispers to him. From above?

He walks forward, changing directions slightly as the whispers drift to him. He doesn't come across any more animals, and even the trees have gone silent to listen to the voice. Or, at least, that's what Luffy thinks. It's a very nice voice to listen to.

"Okay, deep breath." He's closer now. He can hear the voice a lot more clearly. He follows its directions and breathes deeply. "Now push!"

Luffy's steps falter. "Push?"

Then that sound assaults his ears and he falls to his knees while mashing his hands to his head because _that_ sound is closer now too. Instead of deep vibrations shaking the ground this time he can actually hear what it is, a deep, animalistic wail of pain. He can just barely hear the hum of the pleasant voice through the wail, soothing, comforting, and it dwindles down in tandem with the wail as it slowly fades out.

Luffy remains kneeling for a moment, breathing hard.

"Okay, that's good. You're doing so well, just a little bit more and then we can focus on the next." It's really clear now. He looks up and finds a dark void through the trees. A cave.

There's a deep discontented grumble and the voice laughs breathily, making Luffy's stomach do something weird, is he hungry? "Just breathe for now, I'll tell you when to push again."

Luffy does what the voice tells him to again, though he's starting to guess that it's not actually talking to him, and gets to his feet. He speed walks to the cave where the voice is coming from before that loud sound has a chance to make him collapse again.

He stands at the mouth of the cave and cups his hands around his mouth. "Hello?!" His voice echoes off the smooth dark grey walls and ricochets back to him thrice over.

The cave is now deathly quiet.

And then a booming threatening growl attacks him from within.

~

The wails of pain are loud enough to travel all the way down the mountain to the little village of Hestac and all its inhabitants freeze in alarm at the sound. Even the Strawhats pause at it.

"A _rrr_ a?" Franky lifts his shades and lifts a brow, turning away from a stall filled with peculiar bottles filled with strangely glowing substances to the vibrant green mountain.

"Oh, my." In another part of the marketplace, Robin lowers a tome to gaze up at the mountain as well.

"Nope," Nami breathes as she scurries down the mountain, the same mountain the sound came from, back to the ship.

Zoro snorts back to the land of the living and rolls his eye toward the mountain. "The hell was'sat?"

Brook, who had stalled his fingers over his guitar strings in surprise, replies wide-socketed, "I do not know, but that was loud enough to rattle my bones. But then again, I'm all bones! Yohohoho~!"

Zoro rolls his eye again and settles back into slumber, if it's something that he needs to slice to pieces he'll wake up when he's truly needed.

"W-what w-was th-that??!!" Usopp clings to Chopper's quadruped form as rivers of sweat pour down his pale face. They are in yet another part of the marketplace and Usopp feels justified in his reaction when he sees that the locals are just as pale as he is.

Chopper's head is facing the mountain and is slightly tilted. "I think- guh! Usopp, you're choking me!" Usopp hurriedly lets go of his friend but latches right back on, thankfully where it won't choke Chopper, as another wail eerily winds through his ears. "I think it said, 'I want it out'?"

"You can understand it?"

"Kind of, but not really. It must be a magical creature."

At the spice stall, the slight of a woman Sanji is talking to glares up at the mountain. "That was it just now."

Sanji turns from the mountain to her in surprise. "That sound came from what you were talking about?"

"Yes," The woman's face is full of enraged disgust. "The demon of the mountain."

Her declaration is punctuated by a loud angry growl.

~

"Hethom, shh! You're in no condition to fight!" The voice sounds frantic and worried and Luffy wonders why until he hears, "Who's there?!" This time the voice is a warning, prickling against his skin and trying to push him away. They're scared. But he knows how to fix that.

He bounds into the cave with a big smile. "Hi! My name is Luffy and- _Whoooaa!!_ " The inside of the cave catches his attention before the beings inside do. What he thought would just be plain grey rock stretching back for however long is broken by the soft looking moss that cushions the ground, growing so thick there are little round mounds that look like fluffy green pillows and vaguely remind him of Zoro's hair. There's a small stream that weaves through the bigger cushions of moss and it pools in some of the divots, the running water curiously churning out bubbles that occasionally float up into the air to dance with tiny orbs of light. Faeries, he realizes, and he's confident in that assumption because unlike their nibbly counterparts who only give off light when they move quickly, these ones let out a continuous glow, casting light into the cave and giving off a calming atmosphere, just like Franky told him once. They playfully dive and twirl around the bubbles, a few touching them to transfer a bit of their light inside them.

Next, his eyes find the dragon. The lights of the faeries dapple smooth white scales with luminescence and cast small spotlights on sparse patches of lavender fur at its joints and on its toes. Larger scales along its back fade from white into a warm orange with a few of the smaller ones fading into the same lavender as its fur, a few of the larger scales curl up around the base of its skull like a crown, all of them orange and they're light and diaphanous like fins. Its eyes are orange too, sparking with a ferocious fire that promises pain if the same is paid to it. Its lips are pulled back in a snarl, revealing deceptively dainty sharp teeth that Luffy doesn't doubt for a second could rip his arm off. Despite its bravado, it has its legs weakly braced against the moss and is breathing heavily, huge stomach moving with each inhalation.

And then he sees the girl. Long (h/t) (h/c) hair that shines under the faerie lights that also make her skin glow, really pretty wide (e/c) eyes. She has on a long (f/c) t-shirt that brushes the tops of her thighs and… nothing else. Isn't that cold? It's kinda breezy this high up, she's gotta be cold. But her legs were nice, maybe that's why she didn't have pants? Her teeth were bared a little too and her hands were clenched a bit where she had them resting on the dragon. She was almost hiding behind it and the dragon was curling around her defensively in return.

Luffy, of course, doesn't really pay that much attention to the last part. He throws his hands up in the air elatedly, eyes shining. "A dragon!" They're both taken aback by his childish elation and he just runs up to them. " _Woohyoo~!_ "

The dragon growls louder the closer he gets and the girl leaps into action, hopping up and blocking his path before he can go any further. "Whoa there, buddy."

He stops and looks at her curiously.

He watches as something seems to occur to her and then she smiles at him softly, prettily.

He smiles back, clueless.

"Listen, handsome, _you don't want to be here~_ " The smile gets even softer, more tender, and she reaches out, grazing his cheek with the backs of her fingers.

Luffy's eyes flicker to her hand before they return to her face. Her voice is so smooth.

" _You'd rather be down the mountain, far away from here~ There's nothing interesting for you here~_ "

"Of course there is!"

His loud voice startles her out of her soft look and she pulls her hand back with her flinch.

He points behind her. "There's a dragon right there!"

She looks at him in horrified amazement. "How did you--?"

The dragon groans deeply in pain, cutting her off, and while her face only scrunches lightly in discomfort, Luffy gasps and falls to his knees as his bones rattle painfully.

"Shit," The girl murmurs and she kneels down to put a bracing hand on his back.

She says something else but Luffy can't hear it over his pain and the dragon's groaning.

And then, he doesn't hurt anymore. The dragon is still really loud but it seems a touch quieter.

Luffy looks around in confusion and sees the girl sigh in relief. "That should do the trick." She gives him a hard stare and Luffy tilts his head. "If you're gonna stay you're gonna help."

Before Luffy has the chance to question what he's gonna help with she grabs his hand and drags him closer to the groaning dragon. When they get within five feet of it more warning growls mix in with the groans and the girl pulls them both to a stop, eyeing the dragon.

Luffy looks between them, not really knowing what's going on but chill with the current happenings.

She drops his hand and turns to him, grabbing his shoulders. "Hug me."

He blinks. "Okay."

"Wai--" Before she finishes he bends down, wraps his arms around her waist and then hoists her into his chest in a tight embrace, giggling as she gasps in surprise. He twirls her a bit, just because he can, and pulls a small bewildered laugh from her, making the inside of his chest light up with sparks.

"You have a pretty laugh," he tells her, looking up into her eyes that are now looking down at him. A lock of her hair falls onto his nose and he twitches it until she tosses her head to flick it away. He smiles. "You smell pretty too."

A blush paints itself daintily across her nose.

The dragon grumbles and she snaps her head to it. "No, he's not! Don't even think it!"

Luffy looks between her and the dragon and then his eyes widen. "You can talk to it?!"

"Her, yes." She pats his arm quickly. "Now let me down, we have to help her."

He does so immediately and follows her when she walks over and crouches down next to the dragon.

She, the dragon, doesn't make any aggressive noises when he gets close this time, just pants tiredly and lets one huge serpentine eye roll to follow his journey from where her head rests on the moss.

Luffy looks at her and then the girl. "How do I help?"

~

Three pups. Two boys and one girl. And they are adorable, squirmy little things that make your heart swell with affectionate warmth and envious ache.

" ** _I have four pups, (Y/n)._** " It was almost scary, how she could read you so well sometimes.

"I'm not a dragon, Hethom." Any bitterness the phrase was supposed to be said with is completely washed away by the joy that shines through as one of the little blind wigglers seeks out the warmth from your hand and latches onto a finger with a toothless mouth. You can't help but let out a coo when he kicks out at your forearm as he nibbles.

"What'd she say?"

Ah, right. He was still there.

"She called me the equivalent of a dragon newborn." Hethom huffs a hearth scented gale at you, blowing your hair in all directions, before she noses at your shoulder.

You laugh quietly. "It's the truth."

"This is so cool!" Looking up, you find the stranger staring down at the pups with a wide grin and were it anyone else you would have disemboweled them, but something deep inside you knows he means absolutely no harm to any of you. It's because of this, actually, that you know he's not from around here.

"What's your name?"

He looks at you. "Oh, I'm Monkey D. Luffy. The man who's gonna become the Pirate King."

You feel your eyes widen and even Hethom raises her head from the ground to get a good look at him. "Pirate King…"

She lowers her head to snuffle at her babies but you remain looking at him. "That's… a lofty ambition."

He looks you in the eye seriously. "I have no idea what that means."

You deadpan. "That--"

" ** _Intruder!_** " Hethom growls at your side and heart leaping out of your chest you whip towards the cave entrance.

A lithely muscular silhouette.

Your heart stops.

But wait, no, it's not him. He had long hair, this one has short hair.

Your heart goes back to its panicked fluttery state, but then you hear one of the pups trill questioningly beside you.

**_Thump._ **

"Hey! That's--"

You're on your feet and charging at the shadowed figure with eyes narrowed before Luffy can finish.

"Ah! You, wait--"

You leap at them, leg outstretched for their chest--

Their leg comes up at an impossible angle and blocks you.

You suck in a breath but they've already redirected you into a wall before you can counter. Your shoulder's impact with the cave wall forces a yelp from your lips.

Through hazy eyes, you see the figure pause and straighten in surprise at the sound.

"A Lady…?" A deep voice murmurs.

An earth-shattering roar shakes the cavern walls and a pearlescent streak flies past you and Luffy at the figure.

Your eyes widen and you reach out to them. "No!"

The figure leaps back into a more open area to fight and Hethom is right at his heels.

They collide with orange sparks.

Hethom loops around what you now see is a blond man in a dizzying flurry of teeth and claws, trying to ward him off, but the man holds his ground and, amazingly, keeps her at bay with only kicks. He still has his hands in his pockets and you can tell he's barely getting started. Hethom, on the other hand, pulls her lips back from her teeth every time she lands a blow and they're all weak as she keeps to the air, knowing her legs will give out if she relies on them to keep her up and be a solid base for her to ground her slashes.

You try to push yourself to your feet only to land hard on your chin as you had used your injured arm to support you. It screams at you in reprimand for it and your mouth hangs open in silent pain as you take deep breaths to get your bearings. That rebound knocked the wind out of you too.

Luffy rushes over and crouches down next to you. "Oi, you okay?"

When his hands hover over your form, not sure how to help you, you snatch one of them up quick as lightning and squeeze the life out of it to convey your urgency. "Help… her!" you gasp out.

He looks at you and follows your eyes back to the dragon pups, keening at the loss of their mother's warmth.

"Please…!"

He looks back to you. "Alright," Some of your panic eases but your heart quickens again when he says, "But I need you to tell me how to calm the dragon mom down."

You don't have enough breath to question him so you furrow your brows.

He looks out at the two trading blows. "That guy she's fighting is my nakama."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And remember, the magic is always there, you just have to look for it. ;)
> 
> Any images of One Piece and its characters do not belong to me, they belong to Eiichiro Oda-sensei and whoever the fanartists might be who I will be happy to credit if they reach out to me.
> 
> These versions of the creatures in this chapter (not including Chopper, even though he's actually a creature-human) belong to me, the same with Hestac and Hethom (special mention because she's named).


	2. To the Ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating with myself whether or not to put this but if I don't I just know there's going to be that one person... So!
> 
> MATURE CONTENT WARNING
> 
> AGAIN
> 
> Adult themes, please be aware that they're in here, however sparsely (much to my vexation).

**Previously in Episode 1 - Within the Mountain**

Welcome to Hestac.

A young woman looks up at a mountain with sad resigned eyes.

Nami clenches her teeth and a shaking fist. _"I'm going to catalog this island and maybe_ drag our useless Captain back by his ear if I find him. _"_

A demure young woman with a bonnet bites her lip and looks down and off to the side then she points up and behind Sanji, who turns and sees the mountain nearest that's blanketed in a vibrant green. The woman's face is then full of enraged disgust. _"The demon of the mountain."_

Luffy stands in the forest on that mountain and a voice calls to him as leaves rustle in the wind.

Luffy looks between you and the dragon and then his eyes widen. _"You can talk to it?!"_

 _"Her, yes._ _"_ You pat his arm quickly. _"Now let me down, we have to help her."_

" **I have four pups, (Y/n).** "

_"I'm not a dragon, Hethom."_

A shadow in the cave mouth.

You kicking at the figure and getting knocked to the side.

Hethom flying out of the cave at the blond man.

You grasp desperately at Luffy's hand. _"Help her, please!"_

_"Alright, but that guy she's fighting is my nakama."_

**TO THE SHIP**

You squeeze his hand even tighter and end up pulling it towards you as you try to use his hold to help yourself up. You rasp in a breath, uncaring how it burns your lungs with the effort because you need to know, "What do you mean… _he's your nakama?_ "

Realizing what you want, he carefully helps you into an upright position and looks out at the blond man. "His name's Sanji. I don't know what he's doing here, though. He usually shops for food when we land someplace."

You narrow your eyes and snatch your hand away from him. "You… you're here to…"

He seems to understand even when you can't get out all you want to say. "Oh, no, I didn't tell him to come here and fight you." He scratches the side of his head. "He's usually really nice to girls too, I wonder what's up with him?"

You grab his shoulder and squeeze it, bringing his attention back to you. "Nevermind that!" You're regaining your ability to breathe but it'll be too late by the time you've recovered enough. "You just… have to get him to stop! Hethom needs to be there for her children!"

His brows furrow and he nods firmly. "Alright, I got ya." He stands up and runs over to the fight. "Hey! You guys-- PUH!"

And promptly gets knocked away by a stray flick of Hethom's tail back to where you are.

"Huwee~" His eyes spin in circles.

You grit your teeth and stand carefully, every move making your entire arm flare in pain. Damn, it's probably dislocated. That won't heal on its own.

"Luffy. Hey, Luffy!" You smack his cheek a few times with your good hand. "Come on, get up. I need your help."

His eyes roll side to side one more time before they focus on you. "Pretty girl?"

You huff through your nose in amusement. "Yes, pretty girl here. And she would like you to get it together."

He shakes his head and holds it. "Ugh, what hit me?"

"Hethom. She's a dragon, after all, her careless gestures are earth shaking." You try to pull him up by the shoulder with one hand. "Come on, we're going to have to work together."

"Right." He gets up and sweeps you up into his arms, freezing when you hiss in pain.

"Other way." He switches you so your dislocated shoulder isn't pressed against him. "Okay, let's go."

He walks out of the shadows of the cave and you both eye the two of them warily. "How are we gonna get them to stop?"

A plan forms in your mind. "I have an idea," Hethom swerves a little too slow and one of the blond's kicks clips her side, making her snarl. "You just call out to him to stop and I'll get Hethom to pay more attention to me, okay?" You can't word it quite right, but--

"Okay." You smile up at him briefly, thankful for the trust. "Oi, Sanji!! Stop!"

At the same time, you call out in draconic, " ** _Hethom, wait! He's not a threat!_** "

The blond halts and looks at the both of you, his eyes widening when he sees the young man who's holding you. "Luffy?! What are you doing here? A _nd why do you have a Lady in your arms?!!_ "

Hethom sees the opening and completely forgets your other words as she goes in for the finishing move. " ** _No, don't!_** " You try to stop her but it's too late.

Her tail lashes out and the distracted blond is knocked into a tree _hard_ , shaking it. The sound of his head hitting the trunk makes you wince. Before you can prompt him to do so, Luffy runs toward his friend, setting you down when he gets to him.

"Sanji!"

Hethom creeps up, growling low, but you hop to your feet and ignore the searing pain as you spread your arms out as best you can while standing between her and them. She jerks her head back when you pop up but then advances again with her teeth showing. " ** _Step aside, little one. I will not tolerate his hurting you._** "

" ** _And I will not tolerate you hurting him._** "

You stare each other down.

Hethom's growl is constant in her throat and your face shows the strain of keeping your arm up, but you don't back down.

You hear a groan behind you and then some quick rustling. "Shit! She's--"

"Wait." Luffy cuts Sanji off and it goes silent again.

Hethom finally backs down and falls tiredly from the air to her feet and then to her side, breathing heavily. " ** _Why befriend and protect those who have abandoned you, child?_** "

You drop your arms with a pained gasp as well, glancing back at the two males unsurely before something swirls pleasantly in your chest. " ** _Because I believe these ones are different._** "

~

Robin is the last one aboard the ship after the wails from the mountain.

"It was the creepiest sound I've ever heard!" Usopp is saying from the lawn deck. "I swear it shook my soul within my bones!"

His body wiggles about in the imitation of something ethereal and wraithlike while trying to replicate the sound he heard and Brook pops out of nowhere to say Usopp took the words right out of his mouth! But he doesn't have a mouth because he's a skeleton.

"Yeah! It was super scary!" Chopper tries to copy Usopp's movements while making the sound too.

Franky laughs heartily. "It su _rrr_ e was loud. It made all the bottles at the Powder stall _rr_ attle!"

Nami shivers with a blue face. "Yeah? Well, think about how scary it was for me! I was on the mountain that sound came from!"

Usopp, Chopper, and Brook all slide away from her. "No way!"

"Yes way! It felt like it was trying to scare me out of my skin." She shivers again.

Robin walks over then and Nami notices her when she goes to sit down on the bench around the mast.

"Ah, Robin! Thank goodness you're safe. Are you okay? Did you hear that awful wail?"

"I did," She smiles serenely at everyone gathered. "And I got some information on what it might be."

"What?!"

"No way, then what was it?!"

"It was a demon."

Brook, Nami, Usopp, and Chopper scream in terror.

"A d-d-d-demon?!!!"

"Ho~?" Zoro, suddenly completely conscious, sits up and grins excitedly. "Sounds interesting."

Usopp points at him angrily. "You're scarier than the demon right now, oi!"

Franky raises an eyebrow. "Exactly what sort of demon are we talking about?"

"That's the interesting part," Robin crosses her legs and folds her hands in her lap. "Whenever I asked that question the locals started to balk and clam up. The only thing they seemed sure of was how terrible and dangerous it is."

"Hmm," Franky strokes his chin. "That's certainly not out of the ordinary for demons but usually they make sure there're plenty of horror stories spreading around about exactly how fea _rrr_ some they are. I wonder why the Hestacians are keeping it to themselves…"

"Maybe it's so gruesome they can't share the details." Usopp shivers.

Robin hums. "Maybe. Or maybe there's something else going on here."

~

After a brief talk with Hethom, you leave her and the boys where they are and head back into the cave.

When you get close enough the pups chirrup at you pleadingly and you kneel down by them and cuddle them for a bit, giving them one-armed hugs and kisses and making them purr happily. They quickly fall asleep after the ordeal of being born and you get up and go to your part of the cave, rummaging through a couple bags until you find what you need, grimacing as you stand up and quietly leave the pups to their rest.

" ** _They're asleep now,_** " You tell Hethom in draconic, " ** _Completely tuckered out after a few kisses._** "

She gives a soft pleased hum in response but stays where she is, where there's a clear line of sight to the cave and where you and the boys are and you're grateful for her protectiveness.

Honestly, what were you thinking? Letting some random man help you in your and Hethom's time of need, and now thanks to that, this other one shows up dealing devastating blows. And yet here you are, helping them. Hethom is right, there's something wrong with you.

When you approach them, the blond halts his conversation with Luffy to look up at you.

You glare at him.

And he… his eye turns into a heart?

" _Oooooh~ They were right when they said there was a devil on this mountain,_ "

You go stiff in fear and feel Hethom's eyes on your back, keeping you steady.

" _A sweet devil that's stolen my heart~_ " He continues, unaware of your unease, and you breathe out shakily in relief.

But, wait.

You kneel at his side, and he lets out this imbecilic giggle at your proximity.

It's unnerving, reminding you of when it all first happened and you had no control and they…

Eye twitching, you grab his jaw and squeeze until he ceases that stupid noise. " _Be. Quiet,_ " you hiss.

He nods rapidly and whispers, " _Yes~_ "

You tend to his injuries, rather roughly actually, and he cringes slightly every time you press down on a sore spot but he's still smiling at you. You sneer to yourself and just focus on what you're doing, but there's a prickle on the back of your neck and when you look up, Luffy is smiling at you too.

You sigh deeply and finish wrapping the blond's- Sanji's- head, then put your hands in your lap and look down at them.

"Why are you here?" you whisper tiredly, eyes closed.

"I wanted to explore," comes Luffy's voice, and he chuckles. "I just wanted to find something cool and I did! You guys."

You glance at him warily and then comes Sanji's voice, "I'm here because someone asked me to defeat the demon of this mountain."

You whip your head towards him and scramble backwards on your hands and feet, uncaring of your pain in your haste to put distance between you and him. "You- you're here to hurt me!"

"What?! No--!"

"The villagers… It was the villagers, wasn't it?! Damn it! I knew they didn't like me, but I never thought they would actively seek to hurt me!"

"No, no," Sanji tries to get up and you retreat even more but he winces and settles back down. "A village girl asked me to get rid of the _demon_ \--"

"I _am_ the demon!" you shout.

Sanji stares at you in shocked silence while Luffy looks between the two of you quietly.

You drop your head, feeling your eyes tear up, and there's a deep rumble as Hethom drags herself over and curls around you comfortingly. You let a sob escape at the touch with no ulterior motives.

"I am demon cursed, and so they call me a demon. And," You laugh bitterly in realization. "The only reason they haven't killed me yet is that a dragon wards them off every time they get close." You look back at Hethom. "That's why you insisted I stay with you, isn't it?"

" ** _I steal their cattle and sheep, but also their gossip,_** " A large orange eye rolls down to you, sympathy in its depths. " ** _They started making plans to get rid of you after your first feeding._** "

You drop your head in your hands. "For two whole **years**?"

Hethom makes a sad agreeing sound and it breaks you even more. " ** _I am the one they call demon, not you,_** " Her lip curls up to reveal her teeth in her agitation. " ** _They call you sinner_ _and want to execute you for their perceived crimes._** "

"All this time…" You feel their eyes on you and you snap your head up, suddenly irritated. "Enjoying the show?"

Sanji flinches back at your harsh tone but Luffy only purses his lips and his blasé attitude only irritates you even more.

"I'll ask you again, but with different wording, why are you on this island? I know there's probably more of you. You should leave as quickly as you can."

Luffy pouts angrily. "Why should we?!"

"Because the villagers here only tolerate outsiders for so long and once they find you haven't killed the 'demon of this mountain' they won't be the Saints you know any longer."

Luffy furrows his brow. "Huh?? Saints?"

"Leave," you murmur, just this side of a whisper.

"What--"

"LEAVE!!! I CAN'T HANDLE ANYTHING MORE BEING TAKEN FROM ME!" you sob.

"But--" Hethom curls around you tighter protectively, growling at them warningly. Luffy growls right back and you feel Hethom flinch back, surprising and scaring you. What the hell did he do? "No! I'm not gonna leave her when she obviously wants someone to be with her!"

Your breath hitches but you ignore it to pop out of Hethom's coils like a metaphorical weasel, the effect would've been comedic if it weren't for the serious situation. "I just told you to leave!"

"Then why does it look like it hurts to tell me that?!"

You flinch back again. Your hands shake over Hethom's scales. "You don't know me."

He smiles. "But I want to."

A sharp pain lances through your heart when it flutters.

No, not again.

But his smile is so welcoming…

Fine. He wants to know you? He'll know **all** of you.

You lower your head and still your body. Hethom churrs at you questioningly but you just shush her quietly. You open your eyes slowly as you raise your head, then tilt it. "You want to know all of me?" you murmur suggestively.

Sanji's eyes turn into huge hearts and he falls back into a puddle of blood from his nose.

Luffy just nods firmly.

Sensing your intentions though she probably doesn't approve, Hethom unwinds herself from around you so you can stalk toward him.

You raise your hand and brush over his cheek, under his eye, over that scar.

He doesn't move as you do.

You lean closer until your lips are a hair's breadth from his and they brush together as you purr, "Do you wish to know enough…" You puff a breath over his face and feel a bitter satisfaction when a blush finally paints his cheeks. "…that you would give me your soul?"

He stares into your eyes.

You stare back, eyes lidded.

"Only if you become my nakama."

You jerk back.

He keeps staring at you.

"…What?"

"I'll give you everything of mine, everything I am, everything I can do, if you become my nakama."

"Why would you...?"

He smiles again. "Because you seem interesting." He giggles.

You can do nothing but stand there and stare him in confused frustration, but then you're surprised out of your wits when something knocks into your back and pushes you off your feet into Luffy's arms.

You wince and hiss out a huff of a breath when your dislocated arm is jostled.

You turn around, astonished. "Hethom?"

" ** _He is for you and you are for him,_** " Her eyes are sad but smiling. " ** _He will help you regain what you've lost._** " And doesn't that just throw you through a loop of questions. " ** _I suppose it's only right that I lose a pup when I've gained three more._** "

You tear up. "Then you don't want me, either."

" ** _No, dear one. You will always be my confused little pup, but it is time for you to leave the nest._** "

"What's she saying?"

You look up at Luffy. "She wants me to go with you."

He grins. "That's great then!"

"But," You turn back to Hethom. "What about you?"

" ** _This island is not right to raise on. I will leave once the little ones are strong enough to hold on to me when I fly._** "

"How long will that take?"

She stretches her neck to look up at the sky. " ** _Until the sun is high._** "

Noon. You look up too. The sun still had a little to go before it was high.

You furrow your brow in determination. "Then I'm not leaving until then."

"Until when?" Luffy echoes, lost.

"Until Hethom and her babies are safely off this island sometime after noon."

"Oh. Okay then. We'll wait."

You eye him strangely. "All this for a stranger you hardly know?"

"Yup," he giggles and then pauses with a purse to his lips. "Wait, no."

Hurt lances through you but before you have the chance to rip yourself out of his arms and bite something out at him, he looks down at you with kind eyes and a smile. "You're not a stranger, you're my nakama."

A blush paints your cheeks, then, and you look away. "I haven't agreed to anything yet."

"You will." With utter confidence.

You stubbornly refuse to look at him and he chuckles at this.

You hiss in pain at his movement and he freezes, looking at you carefully. "You're hurt."

"WHAT?!" Sanji revives himself to pop up indignantly.

He's right beside you and Luffy before you realize and he gently extracts you from his arms while shoving the other boy away.

Your skin tingles uncomfortably when it's removed from his touch and you narrow your eyes in confusion before Sanji's voice yanks you from your thoughts.

"I pass out for a few seconds and you already have managed to hurt this beautiful angel, you stupid Captain?!"

You turn dead eyes up at him. "This happened when you kicked me into the wall."

He pulls away from you and slumps to the ground, a gloomy aura all around him.

"I… Lover of all women… Hurt a Lady…"

Luffy laughs and smacks him on the back. "Well, don't worry so much!"

You look to Hethom, who's been watching everything with tired but amused eyes, and gesture to yourself.

Have they forgotten who the injured party is here?

She huffs a cloud of smoke in mirth.

"I know! We just have to go get Chopper," Luffy smiles at you. "He'll fix you right up. He's our ship's doctor and the best in the world!" He giggles.

You raise an eyebrow at the high claim but both of them fly up when Sanji springs to his feet.

"I'll go get him," He twirls over to you and your lip curls up in disgust when he lifts your hand to his lips. "To right the wrongs I have done to you, lovely Lady," he murmurs into the back of your hand.

You're two seconds away from smacking him when he lets go and--

You gape up at the sky.

"Okay, either the pain is really starting to mess with my head or he's flying."

Hethom looks up and the scaled ridges above her eyes lift too.

"Yeah, that's Sanji's Sky Walk. Pretty cool, right?" Luffy giggles at the look on your face.

You shake away thoughts of large onyx bat wings. "Yeah, pretty cool."

~

"I'm just saying, if we really needed virgin bait, Namiwouldbethebestbet."

Nami's eye twitches. "Okay, putting aside the fact that you somehow know I'm a virgin, how do you know it doesn't want a guy?"

Usopp opens his mouth, then snaps it shut. "Well, I am pretty appealing."

"It's settled then! You'll be the bait!"

"Wait, no! That's not how this conversation was supposed to go!"

"Nami-swaann~ Robin-chwaaan~!" Everyone looks up as Sanji lands on the deck and makes a beeline for the girls. He stops just before Nami and sways back and forth. "I missed you so much~!"

"Sanji!" everyone exclaims.

"Dude, where were you? Did you hear that noise?"

"Did the demon get you? Did you get the demon?"

Everyone watches in confusion as Sanji's eye turns into a heart at the mention of the demon and he winces at the question of whether he got it.

"Actually, about that," He looks to the little reindeer. "Chopper, I need to bring you to a patient."

Not needing any more prompting, he rushes off to get his emergency medical bag.

Nami wants an explanation, however. "What patient? What did you do?"

He looks properly chastised at the correct assumption. "I accidentally hurt our newest crew member."

Everyone pauses, even Chopper who had just come back.

Then it dawns, "NEWEST CREW MEMBER?!"

~

Sanji Sky Walks away from the sounds of a raging Nami with an excited Chopper wiggling on his back.

"A new crew member~! I wonder what type of person they'll be~!"

"She's the most beautiful creature in Okikazu~!"

"She is?!"

"That's right~! Well, tied with Nami-swan and Robin-swan, of course."

"Ooh~ I can't wait to meet her!" Adjusting his bag more securely, Chopper pauses as a thought occurs to him. "Hey, how did they end up hurt, anyway?"

Sanji preemptively winces.

~

Hethom's head lifts from where she was snuffling fondly at her pups and she looks toward the cave entrance, pupils thinning into slits. A second later you hear it too.

"Luffy, they're back."

He looks up from the pups to grin at you and races out to meet them outside, leaving you and Hethom to yourselves for a moment.

You huff out a startled breath when one of the pups, the youngest boy, headbutts you in the gut with his surprisingly hard skull. You're just really glad he doesn't have horns. You smile down at him and he grins with tiny milk teeth already growing in when his eyes, the same color as his mother's, meet yours. He goes over to rough house with his brother and your eyes follow the two of them as they tumble about, but your eyes fall to their sister as her stillness draws your attention.

She's looking back and forth between you and her mother and her eyes narrow and her head tilts in confusion when her eyes land on you.

You smile at her questioningly.

Her little voice rumbles cutely in a few high-pitched testing sounds and then, " ** _Doubt._** "

Your eyes widen in surprise.

Hethom huffs with amusement. " ** _Very good, little one._** "

She trills in accomplishment at her mother's praise and snuggles up to her side.

Hethom's attention falls to you as you stare off into nothing with furrowed brows. " ** _She is right._** "

You ponder a second longer then look to her. "Will it… will _I_ really be all right if I go with them?"

" ** _Nothing I say will convince you,_** " she rumbles, nudging playfully at the little one tucked under her wing, inciting delighted screeches. She lifts her head to look at you. " ** _But I will say this will lead you on a path to her._** "

Your eyes snap to her. It didn't need to be said who she was, you both knew.

And a path to her meant, "A path to him too."

She says nothing. You both know the answer to that too.

" _Whoaaaaaa~!_ It's a dragon! _Sugoi!_ " You and Hethom turn to the cave entrance to see Luffy and Sanji trailing behind a tiny brown furred being with hooved feet and hands that fast approaches with shiny eyes filled with awe.

" ** _Careful, small one,_** " Hethom growls when it gets too close, and it obediently slides to a stop with wide eyes.

"Why are you warning me- oh!" And it catches sight of the pups.

Hethom again growls warningly.

"Ah, sorry! But I was brought here because someone's been hurt--"

"You're Luffy's doctor?"

The small thing's eyes turn to you and its eyes quickly go to your arm where you hold it stiffly to your stomach.

Like a flips been switched its immediately in serious mode and trots over to take a closer look.

Hethom stays silent, recognizing that it wants to help you and her pups stop playing around and scooch into her side, eyes tracking the creature's movements.

Its eyes flick between both of your shoulders and linger on the one bringing you pain.

"It's dislocated."

Hethom rumbles unhappily and sends a dirty look to the blond that looks to be giving himself an internal beat-down.

"Can you fix it, Chopper?" asks Luffy, but he says it so casually as if he already knows it- Chopper- can.

"Yeah," Chopper is confident as well, which reassures you. It looks up at you. "How long has it been hurting?"

"Hmm," You think for a moment. "About… a little more than a half an hour?"

It nods and looks your shoulder over a bit more. "I think… I'll have to reset it here and then I'll give you a proper checkup when we get to the ship."

"The ship?" You look down at it. "Oh, no. I'm not leaving here until Hethom and her pups are safely off this island."

"Hethom?"

Said dragon huffs behind it.

"Oh! Um… in that case, we'll have to just ice it, after I reset it, while we wait and," It rifles through the bag it brought and pulls out a small pill bottle and a potion bottle, setting them decisively on the ground. "I'll give you some pain medication."

"And I can stay here until she leaves?"

"Yeah, of course!"

Some of the tension you didn't realize you had, relaxes. "Okay, then. Tell me what I need to do."

~

"Get out here, you Cursed pirates!"

Looking to each other, Franky volunteers himself to see what's going on.

With the usage of the word 'Cursed', it's undoubtedly something not good.

When he gets to the railing he sees that it is indeed not. All the conservatively dressed locals of Hestac are gathered around their ship in a large displeased mob, complete with torches and pitchforks.

~

Flat on your back, you let out a whimper of pained relief when it finally slides in where it's supposed to be.

Sanji has to catch himself on one of the cave walls with one hand while the other covers his nose at the sound.

Luffy grimaces in sympathy.

"There, it should be back in its socket now."

" _Ow,_ " you whimper again because that _hurt_. But it is starting to feel better now.

"Sorry. Here, let me help you up." Chopper slips a hoof under your back and has to use his whole body to push you upright.

You smile at the little thing's tenacity. "Thank you, Doctor Chopper."

The thing's fur around his cheeks actually turns a little pink and his whole body starts moving like a worm while he has a goofy smile. "Thanking me and calling me Doctor doesn't make me happy at all, ya bastard~!"

You snort at his 'modesty' but wince soon after. Your shoulder feels better but not entirely the best it can.

Seeing your discomfort, Chopper trots to his bag to get out a rag and a vial of light blue powder. He dips the rag into one of the small streams weaving through the mossy mounds and rings it out until it's only a little more than damp. He then opens the vial and sprinkles some of the powder over it and you see the cloth get stiffer as it stops dripping.

He takes the rag and gently places it on your swollen shoulder and you sigh gratefully at the chill it seeps into your aches.

"Oh, that's wonderful," you moan, readjusting just a bit.

Out of the corner of your eye, you see Sanji fidget before he discreetly makes his way out of the cave and you bite your lip.

You've only had your first feeding of this month, did you unconsciously…?

You're broken from your thoughts as Chopper holds a couple of pain pills out to you along with the pain potion.

"Oh, the pills won't work on me but I'll take the potion." You take the bottle from his hooves and uncork it, tossing it all back.

"Pills don't work with you?"

You look down at Chopper and then up to Luffy, who's watching everything while leaning against a wall. "No. My… constitution processes them too quickly. I heal pretty quickly too, if that helps any."

He blinks up at you. "What's your healing rate?"

"Ah, man. I can't remember what exactly my classification was. I think it was… a cross between energy and fuel-based?"

"Oh! That's good! What's your fuel?"

Your mouth snaps shut and you turn away, readjusting the chilled rag again.

After a moment, you reply, "I'd rather not say. I'm fine, for now."

Chopper frowns. "That's not good. You're gonna be our new crew member, right?"

You glance at Hethom before looking back at him. "I suppose…"

You manage to suppress the pout that wants to rise when Luffy grins and giggles triumphantly out of the corner of your eye.

"Then I'm going to be your doctor and I have to know what you need so I can take care of you."

You cringe deeply at his wording. "I _will not_ get my fuel from you. I don't have a lot of no-go's but that's definitely one of them."

Chopper looks confused and hurt. "What?"

"Look, just--" You cut yourself off and glance at Luffy unsurely.

Chopper catches your discomfort. "Luffy, can you wait outside for a sec?"

Luffy pouts. "Ehhh??"

"Hurry up and get out! This is doctor-patient confidentiality stuff!"

"But I'm confident too!"

You let your face fall into your hand and Chopper points to the cave entrance. "Out!"

Luffy finally leaves, grumbling.

Chopper looks back to you expectantly and you sigh deeply.

~

"Hey, Sanji. What are you doing?"

Cursing, Sanji hunches over himself and furiously waves Luffy away.

"Some privacy, please?! Go to the other side of the cave."

"Sheesh, fine. Everybody wants me to go away. And I don't know what the big deal is," Luffy calls back over his shoulder. "I see you doing that in the men's quarters all the time."

Flushing in embarrassment, Sanji tries to ignore him and get back to the mindset he was in before.

It wasn't hard, with your soft whimpers echoing in his ears.

~

Chopper's entire face is tinged red. "I can see why you would want to keep that to yourself."

You sigh deeply again.

Chopper frowns. "Hey, that's not a bad thing, though. It's perfectly natural."

" _Feeding_ off of _that_ is natural?"

"For you and what you were cursed to be it is." You remain frowning. "It's better than the alternative, right?"

You shudder, thinking of just how many lakes you could fill with just the blood spilled. "Definitely."

"Then you're fine. We'll just have to make sure we stop in populated towns more often… Is it okay if I tell this to Nami too?"

Your eyes snap to him. "Nami?"

"Our navigator."

You bite your lip, uncomfortable with so many having to know but Hethom said you would find her and you don't want to lose control… "Okay…"

Chopper puts a hoof on your hand. "Hey, it's okay. I'll make sure she doesn't tell anyone, alright?"

You nod, keeping quiet.

Chopper peers into your face carefully. "If you don't mind… can you tell me how you… _where_ you… got your fuel from all this time."

"Here," you manage quietly after some time. "This island, from the village down the mountain. It's… dangerous, because if I don't pick carefully they'll…" Looking back it was rather stupid of you not to notice that they wanted you dead.

Chopper pats your hand. "I understand."

You feel that he actually does and is not trying to placate you, and your shoulders slump in relief at not having to continue.

There's a deep rumble beside you and you look over as Hethom's chirping pups clamber onto her back as she shakily gets to her feet.

You quickly rise to help her. " ** _Hethom? Is it time?_** "

" ** _It is time for a test,_** " Hethom huffs as she stabilizes herself. " ** _I will walk and if the pups can manage to stay on then we will fly._** "

"Oh…" And then you will be alone.

Hethom catches your downcast expression as you walk with her out of the cave, the hand attached to the uninjured shoulder lightly grasping her scales and Chopper scrabbling his supplies together to follow you.

" ** _Not alone, child. I'm leaving you with these humans because I trust them to be true companions to you,_** " Again with the mind reading. " ** _And they might help you with finding and defeating her._** "

Defeat her… Is that possible?

When you leave the cave you squint at the assaulting light and look around.

A little ways away Sanji leans against a tree smoking a cigarette and when his eye meets yours he chokes on the puff he just took and looks away as he pounds at his chest.

The sound must alert Luffy, who calls out to you from the opposite side of the cave entrance that Sanji is, curiously enough. "What's going on?"

"Hethom and I are going for a little walk," You reach up and scratch just behind her crown of scales, where you know she can't easily reach herself, and receive a grateful rumble in response. "You're welcome to join us if you'd like, just don't bother Hethom and the pups. She's making sure they can properly hang on for the flight."

The pups were taking this seriously too, whether by instinct or their mother's insistence. Not once had they made a move to play since they climbed up between their mother's wings. They all lay crouched in a row, tiny wings tucked back and claws lightly dug into Hethom's pearly scales. It looked a bit painful, actually, but Hethom seemed happy that they had such a good grip.

"Alright, I'm coming too. I wanted to explore more of this mountain anyway."

You eye him as you follow Hethom as she begins to walk. "You know pixies and nixies live here, right?"

He freezes but then quickly follows after you. "Nixies?"

"Yeah, they don't come near the cave or Hethom but it's pretty dangerous otherwise."

He furrows his brow and frowns. "I'm really strong, though."

"I'm sure," You roll your eyes. "But there's little that can get in a nixie's way when they want to kill you."

You stop when a thought occurs and turn back, Hethom pausing in her stride to wait for you. "Hey, guys? I think it might be best if you come too."

"I'm coming!" Chopper rushes out of the cave with his medical bag on his back and runs over to jump on Luffy's back who catches him easily with a laugh.

He looks back at the other man who lingers. "Hey, Sanji, you coming?"

Said man bends down to put out his cigarette in the dirt and strolls up to your group with his hands in his pockets. "Yeah. I'm with you."

His voice has a significantly lower register and you've heard it too many times to attribute it to his smoking.

You frown sadly and turn away, putting everyone into motion as you start walking again.

~

" ** _(Y/n),_** "

You can't lift your head. You can't look at her. It hurts too much.

" ** _My precious child._** "

You sob softly. Even if you look up you wouldn't be able to see anything through your tears.

You feel a nudge under your chin, smooth and cold, and you're almost knocked over as there are multiple rough brushes around your calves, little chirps interspersed by, " ** _Sister! Sister!_** " and not just from the precocious youngest girl. No, all of them are calling out to you and it makes your tears flow faster.

" ** _You will always be my pup._** "

" ** _Family! Family!_** "

And they're gone.

When they're out of sight you fall to your knees and curl into yourself, shaking. You know the others are there, you're keenly aware of it and remind yourself every time you want to wail in despair.

Eventually, you feel a hand on your shoulder, and then an arm around your waist, and hooves on your knees.

And these touches offer you silent comfort as you cry.

~

That was lower on the mountain, where Hethom escorted all of you safely away from the nixies' territory, but not out of the pixies', unfortunately. You all end up having to bat the things away and make strange jerking dances to prevent them from landing on any one place and getting a good chunk out of you. And at last, you reach the end of the forest bordering the mountain by the time the sky turns a golden orange.

The orange orb of the sun is soon multiplied and you're confused until they get closer and reveal the people of Hestac holding torches.

You tense in fear at the sight of them but when they get close enough that the light from their torches illuminates their forms enough for you to see them you cover your mouth in surprise. All of them were battered and bruised, with a few even bleeding and… were those scorch marks?!

"What happened to all of you?!"

They ignore you and a man you recognize as the village leader points accusingly at Luffy, then shifts his finger in turn to Sanji, and then Chopper. "You… Outsiders! Leave this place!"

Luffy tilts his head in confusion and you notice a few of the villagers at the fringes flinch. "Okay…? We were already leaving, though."

Luffy, Chopper, and Sanji move forward so you do too. The crowd parts and the boys step into it but when you step past the village leader he catches your wrist. You whip around and try to yank your hand from him but his hold is firm.

"Let go of me."

Luffy and the others stop and turn and you notice some of the villagers are starting to look nervous.

"What is the meaning of this?" you ask, still trying to get out of his hold.

"The meaning," the village leader drawls in his haughty nasally deep voice. "Is that _you_ are not going anywhere."

"Excuse me?"

Luffy doubles back to you and looks the man in the eye. "Let her go." And that is an order, not a request.

Some of the villagers shift uneasily at his tone and your eyes widen at him. You didn't think he was capable of that kind of voice.

"I will not," the village leader replies, but you can see him start to sweat in the light of his torch. "This filthy little _harlot_ ," His eyes glare as he sneers down at you. "Has snuck down into the village for the last time. She has done far enough."

Gaining courage from their leader taking a stand a few of the villagers call out what slights they think you have done to them.

"She seduced my beloved!"

"She bedded my son!"

"She took food from me!"

You recognize that voice and quickly turn to it. "You offered me that meal, Andrew!"

The grip on your wrist tightens, making you hiss, and you turn back to the village leader who smiles triumphantly. "She admits her sins."

The words are echoed around you in various tones of relief and savage delight.

You scoff at him indignantly. "I admit I was hungry!"

"Hungry for a paltry base desire. You will be tried for your crimes."

You feel the blood drain out of your face. "No."

He leans close to you with a bloodthirsty grin. "Yes."

The villagers start to chant around you, "Guilty. Guilty. Guilty."

The village leader looks around at them with a smug smile. "Or, seeing as we already have a verdict, we can carry out your sentence now."

A villager steps forward and the scythe in his hands shoots terror into your veins. "No!"

"Yes," all the villagers hiss.

"No." All the villagers turn to Luffy, who stands calmly.

"You're still here?" The village leader sneers at him. "Leave, Outsider. This has nothing to do with you."

"But it does."

The village leader's brow furrows. "No, it doesn't."

"But it does."

"No, it doesn't."

"But it does."

"Then how?! How does it involve you?!"

"She's my nakama."

The whole crowd goes silent.

Then they cackle uproariously.

"Did you hear that?!"

"'Nakama', he said!"

"Like a child!"

They laugh and laugh and Luffy, Chopper, and Sanji stay quiet. Heads lowered, shadows cast over their faces.

When the village leader recovers from his laughter, he wipes away his tears and smiles at Luffy condescendingly. "Run along, boy. A child like you shouldn't involve yourself with a _piece of trash_ like this anyway--"

He shakes you when he calls you trash, and you cry out as it jostles your shoulder, but he cuts himself off with a cry of pain.

You look up.

Luffy is frozen in time above you. Fist in the village leader's face with one of the other man's teeth flying through the air, and eyes like righteous fire.

He's glorious.

Your mouth drops open in horror at the thought.

The village leader drops your wrist before he hits the ground, hard, and you wince at the rough smack of his head hitting the dirt.

The whole crowd is silent again.

"Let's go, (Y/n)." He grabs your wrist and turns to head for the ship again, Sanji and Chopper trailing behind you. The villagers give you a wide berth as you pass and don't make any moves to stop you.

You look down at the hand holding your wrist and know you're fucked when instead of you feeling trepidation from him holding the same place the village leader did, you feel safe and content.

~

"So you're the demon of the mountain, huh?" is the first thing you hear when you step on the ship.

You freeze on the grass of the deck. Shit. Was this all a trap?

You quickly look up into the face of a grinning orange haired woman.

"Whoa, there. No need for alarm. Just wondering what all the fuss those villagers put up was about."

"The villagers…" Suddenly it clicks and you look around at the others that were coming to the deck to greet their returned and new members. "You're the ones who beat them up?"

"Yup," a green-haired man with multiple swords on his hip answers. "We don't take very kindly to being called 'the scum of the sea'."

"Scum of the sea? But the only people they ever used that term with were…" Your eyes widen and you look at all the people (and was that a skeleton?!) around you with new eyes.

"…pirates," you breathe.

Luffy chuckles happily beside you. "Welcome aboard, (Y/n)!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaannnnnd! Arc one of this fic, Tainted Saints, is done! Now I have to plot more. Hopefully I can get in more smut than what was in these last two chapters because that was just pitiful. I'm aiming to make you blush so hard you can't read this in public! Please support me in my ambition. *bows*
> 
> Little trivia tidbit, Hestac, the name I came up with for the village, is the word Chaste all jumbled up.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> And remember, the magic is always there, you just have to look for it. ;)
> 
> Any images of One Piece and its characters do not belong to me, they belong to Eiichiro Oda-sensei and whoever the fanartists might be who I will be happy to credit if they reach out to me.
> 
> These versions of the creatures in this chapter (not including Chopper, even though he's actually a creature-human) belong to me, the same with Hestac and Hethom (special mention because she's named).


	3. Not Help, Affirmation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vague smut, but it's there, dammit.
> 
> We'll get to the more detailed stuff once you get involved with the Strawhat boys, the ones I plan for you to be with.
> 
> THE TAGS HAVE BEEN ADDED TO. PLEASE BE AWARE.

**Previously in Episode 2 - To the Ship**

You narrow your eyes and snatch your hand away from him. " _You… you're here to…_ "

" _Oh, no, I didn't tell him to come here and fight you._ "

" **Why befriend and protect those who have abandoned you, child?** "

" **Because I believe these ones are different.** "

" _I'm here because someone asked me to defeat the demon of this mountain._ "

" _I am the demon!_ "

You lean closer until your lips are a hair's breadth from his and they brush together, " _Give me your soul?_ "

" _I'll give you everything of mine, everything I am, everything I can do, if you become my nakama._ "

Everyone pauses at Sanji's answer until the important part of that information actually clicks, " _NEWEST CREW MEMBER?!_ "

All the conservatively dressed locals of Hestac gather around the Sunny in a large displeased mob, complete with torches and pitchforks, " _Get out here, you Cursed pirates!_ "

" **I'm leaving you with these humans because I trust them to be true companions to you and they might help you with finding and defeating her.** "

It hurts too much.

" **You will always be my pup.** "

" **Family! Family!** "

And they're gone.

A hand on your shoulder, an arm on your waist, and hooves resting on your knees offer you silent comfort as you cry.

" _She admits her sins._ "

" _Guilty. Guilty. Guilty._ "

A villager steps forward with a scythe in his hands.

" _No._ "

Luffy's fist is in the village leader's face with one of the other man's teeth flying through the air. His eyes like righteous fire.

He's glorious.

You're surrounded on all sides by friendly, smiling… pirates.

" _Welcome aboard, (Y/n)!_ " Luffy chuckles happily.

**NOT HELP, AFFIRMATION  
**

Sake splashes onto your arm and a bit of your thigh as Zoro passes out over his drink. You flinch lightly, quickly scooting away before more reaches you through the grass from his tilted cup and survey the damage with a sigh. You're now sticky to the touch and your favorite shirt is soaked, great.

The Strawhats had set sail soon after you figured out they were pirates. Which you have no problems with, actually. After so long of being on an island of people who treated you like shit and hated pirates you figure they might not be so bad. And they're not, they're really nice. Luffy even insisted on having a party to welcome you to the crew, which everyone else cheered for. Though now you suspect they'll look for any excuse to get drunk, eat, and dance. It still makes you feel nice to have it thrown in your honor.

Not so nice having sake thrown on you.

"Zoro!" Both you and the swordsman flinch at Nami's loud voice. "Watch your cup, would you?! You spilled all over (Y/n)!"

He drowsily looks over and indeed sees you covered in alcohol. "Aw, man! My sake!"

You deadpan and Nami delivers swift justice to the back of his head.

"Ow! The fuck was'sat for?!"

"Apologize for spilling on her!"

"I got it already!" He turns to you. "I'm sorry I wasted my sake on you."

Nami's hair starts to lift off her shoulders to act like the flames of her fury but you wave her off with a sigh. "It's fine, Nami-san." You stand up, pulling the wet shirt away from your torso and grimacing at how it clings to you. "Can you just show me where the showers are? I'm just gonna bathe and change real quick."

"Oh, sure." Her hair falls back down over her shoulders but on her way to you she roughly smacks the back of Zoro's head again, making him snort a bit of sake instead of drinking it and he ends up in a coughing fit.

Trying to hide your laughter you quickly follow after her.

You make a quick stop to the women's quarters so you can grab a change of clothes and in a spur of the moment decision Nami grabs some of her clothes too and tells you that she'll join you.

Once you get to the bathing room you want to fall to your knees and weep with joy. Not only is the shower space huge, there's an onsen. An honest to goodness onsen.

You and Nami quickly wash up and then sink into the warm, almost stinging with heat, water with twin sighs of relaxation. You lay your head back against the edge and sink a little lower, the water now covering your shoulders. Your limbs feel buoyant and your head feels just the right amount of foggy with the steam. Who needs alcohol?

You smile a little, reminded of the times you and Hethom would sneak up the mountain to the hotsprings that rested near the top so she could soak her aching joints that had swollen with pregnancy. She and you would relax just like this for hours…

Your smile falls and you sink deeper into the water to get closer to the steam. What happened to that pleasant fog?

"(Y/n)?"

You look up.

Nami has her hair slicked back away from her face, but still draped in front of her shoulders modestly, so you can see the worried look she sends you.

"It's nothing."

She hums and goes quiet, closing her eyes to feel the water.

After a quiet sigh, you do the same.

The humidity brushes across your face and the room is otherwise silent except for that one showerhead still dripping a bit of water.

"So you're a succubus, huh?"

You slip and end up under the water for a moment and you come up spluttering and coughing, trying to push your hair out of your face. "What?!"

"Chopper took me aside and told me."

"Oh, right," You manage to pull your hair back but a single strand ends up sliding right across your eyeball and you have to blink frantically to make it feel right again. "Because you're the navigator."

"Mhm." She watches you try to resituate yourself. "You know, you can just get one of the crew to help you if you need it. You don't have to go to such extremes to hide it. We're nakama."

You look down. "Luffy said that too."

Nami's eyes widen.

"The nakama part, he doesn't know what I am."

"It's true though. You're one of us. We'd be glad to help you, no matter what."

"…Maybe. Just, not now."

The water ripples and you look up. Nami's a bit closer than before and she smiles at you.

"We're here for you."

You weakly smile back.

~

You don't ask for help. It's been a while since Nami's made the suggestion, but it just… doesn't feel right. To ask that of them. Luckily you've stopped at a few islands since then, all populated by people (or at least some of the people) who have no complaints about one night stands.

The first time you try to sneak off the ship you nearly have a heart attack at finding Chopper waiting for you, and then nearly break out in tears at what he offers you.

A condom.

You put off getting a meal that night to lead Chopper back to his office and quietly explain, mostly without tears, that in addition to preventing you from getting any sexually transmitted diseases your curse has made you barren forever. He quickly tosses the condom away from sight when you start bawling and frantically tries to calm you before anyone on the ship can hear. You spend a long time just talking about all the little things you had hoped for and wanted to teach your children someday that you know now will never happen. Chopper starts crying with you at some point.

After that you feel a lot more comfortable talking to him and he actively seeks you out sometimes when he's found something interesting in one of his books.

The next time you sneak out at the next island you have no detours and head straight for a seedy bar you saw when you explored the island with the others earlier. Meanwhile your skin feels like it's trying to rearrange itself.

The hunger is peculiar. Having felt it to the point you were starving multiple times, you know it feels different however progressed it is. Right now it feels like your skin is both too tight and too loose and there's an itch deep inside you that can only be relieved with one thing.

You sit at the bar and wait, flirting with the bartender whenever he has a spare minute. Showing off your charm not only to him but whoever might be looking.

You get a few free drinks. Some from those too shy to approach you and some from those you politely decline. A few are about to cause a scene until you influence them away.

And then someone orders you a drink you've been favoring and sits down next to you with a friendly smile.

You and he chat for a bit and it's… nice. He's hilarious, and he smiles really wide anytime you giggle at his jokes. His eyes linger when you brush your hair away from your neck and when he catches you eyeing him he puffs up proudly just a bit.

A few words hummed into his ear and you're both going back to his place.

Panting breaths and shuddering bodies are familiar but it's been so long since you've felt gentle touches instead of being manhandled or heard pretty words instead of lewd ones. Your climax comes before he does, which is rare because it's usually the feeling of that warm cooling gush that you feel now that brings you over, and the hunger being abated nearly gets you going again.

He smiles and after a little while kisses you on your forehead and asks if you want to go a second round.

You smile softly and whisper that he feels completely satisfied and really sleepy and he falls unconscious with that same little smile on his lips.

You gather your clothes quickly and leave.

The next day you don't leave the women's quarters. You get a few visits from Chopper, a couple from Nami, and one whenever Sanji has a meal for you.

That man's food is better than sex, you take back every bad thought about him.

But for the most part everyone leaves you be and you come back out eventually the day after that.

That was your second feeding for this month, you should be good.

A glance at the calendar during dinner has you scowling. It's the twenty-ninth.

You lie in bed that night thinking. Too close. Way too close. No wonder your skin felt weird. You have to keep better track. You have to be more careful. Especially now that you're on this small ship with a bunch of humans.

You can't hurt anyone again.

A short talk with Chopper later and you're getting advice from one of the ship's magical creature experts, Franky.

"A succubus, huh? And how many times did you say you were feeding?"

"Two."

"A week?"

"A month."

"AOW!"

You flinch back, startled.

"That's not good, jou-chan. You should be eating a lot more than that."

You feel your heart sink. "I should?"

"You should if you were a normal succubus, anyway. I've never heard of anyone with your condition before."

You look down.

Franky frowns. "Look, just try increasing your diet a bit more and see how you feel then, okay? If you feel like you don't have to have more and you don't want to then go back to just twice a month."

So you sneak out more, try feeding once a week. And though you hate to admit it, you do feel better, stronger. And the more you eat the easier it is to get a meal, receiving offers left and right with barely any effort. But you're careful. You don't pick anyone whose smile tells you they'll be rough nor any that are as nice as that funny guy. You have to be careful.

You can't get attached.

You ponder about the last time you did while staring deeply into your drink.

"Rough day?"

You look up, sweeping your gaze over the male form in front of you as you do. Narrow hips. Large hands. Slender, nimble fingers. Strong jaw. He'll do.

You smile slowly, tiredly, but with a languidness that will subconsciously remind him of a different kind of smile. "Rough life."

With a laugh he sits down beside you.

You talk. You laugh. You offer to go home with him.

Everything goes the same as always…

Until he smirks and jams a needle in your neck.

The next morning the Strawhats find you, sitting in a corner crying, just as blood-covered as the rest of the room and the six mutilated bodies on the ground around you.

~

This time when you hole yourself up you don't let anyone in but the girls.

You would've let Chopper in too but between strands of your bloody hair and over your arm you saw his face when he walked in the room.

You actually are what he thinks he is.

"A drug, huh?" You peek out from your blanket cocoon at Robin, who smiles when she sees your eyes. "That's the result of what Chopper was able to salvage from the needle. You were drugged. And still able to defend yourself beautifully."

You grimace and hide your face again. "I think that went more than a little bit beyond defense."

"You regret defending yourself?"

"No, but--"

"But nothing." You flinch and peek out again at her tone of voice. She looks more serious than you've ever seen her. "Anyone who plans to do the sort of things they were going to do to you deserves the way they died. That's all there is to it."

You scoff. "It's not like I've never been with that many people at once before--"

"But did you give your consent?"

"…No."

She straightens at something in your voice. "Any of those times?"

You look away. "Not really but--"

"No! No buts! You--" She sucks in a sharp breath and thins her lips. After a few moments she leaves.

You curl back into your cocoon and lay down, tears falling off your cheeks to dampen the inside of the blanket.

~

When Robin enters the galley Nami perks up and looks at her hopefully. "Did she say she was hungry?"

Robin looks at her with blank surprise. "Ah, I'm sorry. I forgot to ask."

"You forgot to ask? That's pretty absent-minded of you, Robin." At Robin's look Nami quickly drops it. "I'll just bring it to her anyway. Sanji, if she doesn't eat it, I will, don't worry."

"No, don't worry about it." He picks up a tray he prepared and hands it to her. "I just want her to eat some of it. She hasn't been eating that much lately."

Nami hums her assent and takes the tray with her as she leaves.

Once she's gone the atmosphere turns tense. Everyone looks expectantly at Robin.

"Her 'meals' weren't always on terms she agreed to."

Many faces darken or pale at her words but Luffy tilts his head to the side in confusion. "Why do you need terms with food?"

"That's not the type of food she's talking about, Luffy," Sanji takes a puff of his cigarette with directionless murder-filled eyes. "She means what (Y/n) had to do to keep from dying wasn't what she wanted to do."

Luffy furrows his brows. "I don't get it."

Chopper frowns at him sadly. "It means that people took advantage of (Y/n) and hurt her and she felt she had no choice but to let them do it or she would end up dying."

Luffy understands that. "What?! But that's not right!"

"We know it's not right!" Sanji growls, gritting his teeth. "But we have no idea how to figure out who those people are so we can get them back."

"And, (Y/n) already made those guys in the hotel room pay for what they tried to do."

Luffy goes very still. "Those guys tried to do the same thing?"

Everyone is quiet around him but the looks they give him provides plenty in the way of an answer.

He bursts out of his seat and storms from the room.

~

"Hey, (Y/n). I brought some food!"

You peek out of the covers, bleary eyed from being woken out of your nap, and Nami frowns when she sees how puffy and red those bleary eyes are.

She sets the tray down on one of the nightstands and walks over to sit on the edge of your bed. "I'll just leave it here but try to eat some of it, okay? Sanji's getting worried."

You frown at the mention of the male, any male doesn't have to be that specific one, and turn until your back faces her, pulling your covers up just under your nose for added measure.

Nami frowns and, since you just gave her the room to, sits at the edge of your bed. "Why didn't you just ask us?"

You sigh deeply and irritatedly. "Nami--"

"Don't try to avoid the question like you do every time I ask, I genuinely want to know. Instead of risking what happened or any number of other things that can still happen, why didn't you ask one of us to help you?" Her face drops a little. "Do you not trust us?"

"That's not it."

"Well, you didn't trust us enough to tell everyone what you are."

"That's not a problem anymore now, is it?"

Nami sighs, tired. "Why, (Y/n)?"

You spend a while just breathing, feeling the dampness of each breath out of your nose puff back into your face from the blanket. Finally, you mumble, "It's a part of my curse."

Having just barely heard you, she leans closer. "Your curse?"

You close your eyes and take a deep breath, speaking just a bit louder because you really don't want to have to repeat yourself. "The witch that placed this curse on me switched my heart for an incubus's, that's why I'm a succubus. Why I need," You swallow. "Need to feed on the life seeds of men, whether it's their semen or their souls. But, because of the type of curse she put on me and how she did it. If I ever," You pause to swallow heavily again and sniff back tears. "If I ever develop feelings for those I feed on, my heart will stop."

There's a shocked silence as she takes in your words. "Your heart will…?"

"And I'll die." You huff a bitter laugh. "So of course I can't ask anyone on this crew for help and have to risk horrible one night stands. You guys are an annoying, gross, rowdy as fuck bunch, but I already care for you so much that…" You trail off, unable to speak anymore as you try to hold back sobs.

You're afraid the instant you feed from one of them you'll perish.

You force a watery laugh. "Even though I can only really feed from the guys. And you know how they are. But," you sniff. "Still."

You feel a hand touch your shoulder over the blankets. "Oh, (Y/n)."

The door to the room slams open. You and Nami jump and whirl around to see a miffed Captain.

"Luffy!" Nami immediately steps in to defend you. "What are you doing in here?! Robin and I said--"

"(Y/n)!" He completely ignores her to bore his eyes into yours. "I need to talk to you."

He turns to Nami. "Sorry, Nami," he says to her, not looking sorry at all. "But can you give us a minute?"

That phrase is normally a question but in that tone, it's an order.

Looking equal parts enraged and vengeful, Nami stands up and heads out. "Alright, Captain," She puts extra emphasis so he knows, or maybe he won't, that that's the only reason she's obeying. "Don't think I won't ask the others what this is about."

"Good." He nods at her, making her furrow her brow as she closes the door behind her.

Leaving you alone with just Luffy.

You shift uncomfortably, before sitting up. Something about lying down while he's in here doesn't sit right with you.

Clearing your throat as best you can to hide the evidence of your crying, you ask as formally as you can, "You wished to speak with me, Captain?"

Luffy frowns and you can't tell if it was because you were formal or because he can tell you were crying. Either way he comes closer and you sit up even straighter when he sits on the edge of the bed where Nami was. Needless to say it was a lot different than when she was there. Still uncomfortable, but in a different way.

"You did good."

You jump a little as his voice breaks the silence and when you look up from where you had unconsciously lowered your eyes, his still bore into you intensely.

You look back down again. "Good?"

"What you did to those jerks,"

You go still.

"I'm glad you got back at them. Good job."

Your face crumples and Luffy looks highly panicked when he sees the tears start to leak from your eyes but you lurch forward and hug him, pressing your face into his chest.

"Thank you," you sob, relief washing away all the discomfort you felt before. "Thank you."

Your Captain slowly lifts up a hand and pats you on the head as he lets you cry.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And remember, the magic is always there, you just have to look for it. ;)
> 
> Any images of One Piece and its characters do not belong to me, they belong to Eiichiro Oda-sensei and whoever the fanartists might be who I will be happy to credit if they reach out to me.
> 
> These versions of the creatures in this chapter (not including Chopper, even though he's actually a creature-human) belong to me, the same with Hestac and Hethom (special mention because she's named).


	4. A Drink and A Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now a look into your past.
> 
> GORE WARNING  
> It's alluded to, so please be aware.

**Previously in Episode 3 - Not Help, Affirmation**

" _So you're a succubus? You know, you can just get one of the crew to help you if you need it._ "

" _…Maybe. Just, not now._ "

You lean forward and hum a few charged words into a stranger's ear and with a smirk you're both heading back to his place.

Another smirk, this one in the dark, and he injects something into your neck.

The next morning the Strawhats find you sobbing in a pool of blood.

" _If I ever develop feelings for those I feed on, my heart will stop._ "

Luffy's eyes, strong and sincere, look into yours. " _I'm glad you got back at them. Good job._ "

" _Thank you,_ " you sob, relief washing away all the discomfort you felt before. " _Thank you._ "

Your Captain holds you as you cry into his chest.

**A DRINK AND A STORY  
**

The creaking of the galley door opening causes the Strawhats to pause their strained small talk and look over to see Luffy bounding in cheerfully.

"Hey Sanji, I'm hungry! Make something would you?"

The cook sighs. "Now listen here, Luffy--"  
  
"Something to eat does sound good right about now."

"(Y/n)!" everyone exclaims.

You wave as you trudge in after Luffy. "Yeah, hi. Sanji, the food was delicious, thank you, but would you mind terribly making me something with excessive amounts of chocolate?"

"Not at all, (Y/n)-chwan~!"

A side of your mouth twitches up. "Thanks, and can I get something alcoholic too? I'm gonna need it."

With a glance of askance in Chopper's direction and a look of confusion with a few others, Sanji slides over a tall bottle of vodka to where you sit down at the bar. You look it over. The strong stuff too, good man. But… "We're gonna have to teach you how to mix drinks, hun."

He sets down a reasonably sized glass and raises a brow. "What would you want?"

You purse your lips in thought and internally cringe when for some reason that brings your attention to how droopy your face feels. All those naps and you probably still look haggard, thanks trauma. "A sweet white Russian?"

He pulls out a couple of other things and gets to work and you're pleasantly surprised when you test the finished product. Like sugary tea with cream that can knock you on your ass if you have too much. You curl the fingers of both hands around the glass possessively and, satisfied with your response, Sanji turns to start making dinner for everyone.

"So, I'm going to have to share my life story with you guys for you to really understand why it's a good idea for you to just let me do my own thing, but I need to be really really drunk before I can even think about starting, so!" You turn and grin crookedly at the room at large. "Anybody else want to go first while we wait for me to get shitfaced?"

They stare at you blankly with a bit of concern.

"What?" You look between them, then narrow your eyes. "Don't tell me you guys haven't had share time yet."

They look around at each other.

You huff a laugh. "Oh, come on! That's not very 'nakama'-like of you." You take a sip of your drink and look down into it. "Or maybe you've all just been there since the beginning so there's no need for stories."

There was a long silence for a minute and looking around you could see that each and every one of them was lost in memory. Meaningful ones too, if the looks on their faces were anything to go by. Even the space behind you was void of the sound of movement, only the sizzling of something on the stove. "Or don't, you know," you continue, feeling the need to give them an out. "I can handle a little silence with my drink. Wouldn't be the first time." You take another long pull at that.

"I had the greatest mom," You pause with your glass at your lips, looking over the rim at a softly smiling Nami. "My sister, Nojiko, and I were the luckiest kids. She used to be a marine, you know?"

You lower your glass and nod at her to continue.

She sighs deeply but with a light feeling. "She was murdered right in front of us, by a pirate that came to extort the entire town, so that she could save our lives."

The entire room is silent.

"And I went to work for that same pirate when I was really young, making maps for him while I stole a bunch of treasure on the side, hoping I could buy back the entire town from him because he was still extorting them. Huge amounts of money." She fists her hands. "He tricked me out of every single belli I got. I overheard him say that he couldn't risk losing this goldmine of a town."

Her hands relax.

"Luffy ended up killing him. Saved everyone. That's how I became part of this crew."

You chance a glance at Luffy but he's just smiling lightly as he listens to Nami.

She laughs a little. "I actually used to hate pirates until then."

You blink and set down your drink. "Wait, really?"

"Yeah." She laughed and proceeded to tell you how many times she tried to get them to leave her be while calling them awful things.

You laugh gleefully at some of the things she remembers calling them. "And let me guess, Luffy was the one to get you all to keep trying?"

"Of course he did," Usopp pipes up. "Even when I kept reminding him it was fishmen pirates we were up against."

Your eyebrows lift. "Fishmen, huh?" You look at Luffy. "And you took down their boss?"

He shrugs. "I didn't like him."

You chuckle. That was such a Luffy response.

"Yeah well, that's not as great as the time I used my awesome shooting skills to take down the fearsome Jango of the Black Cat pirates."

Usopp proceeds to tell you with great embellished detail of the time he, Zoro, Luffy, and Nami saved his hometown and they all take turns telling you how they became Strawhats; after Usopp, Chopper told you about Dr. Hiluluk and his winter cherry tree that cured all ailments and the surly Dr. Kureha.

Brook took over after him and told you about his old crew the Rumbar pirates and their friend that even some of the Strawhats knew, Laboon.

Sanji joined in with his own story of old man Zeff and how he was saved from starvation by him and how the two opened Baratie.

Franky loudly regales you about his mentor Tom and his fellow apprentice Iceberg.

By that point you've had a couple drinks and muse aloud how the irony of his name alone didn't sink any ships the man made, sending Franky and many others into a huge laughing fit.

Luffy throws in a couple of his younger adventures with his brothers Ace and Sabo, and tells everyone some of the darker thoughts he had while Ace had lain limp in his arms.

After a few moments of silence, Zoro unexpectedly speaks up about his early training with a little girl named Kuina who never got to fulfill her dream and brought a bit of lightheartedness back when he explained Luffy's harebrained scheme to break him out of a bad bet with a marine from his point of view.

Finally, Robin explains the story of how she escaped from Ohara thanks to the help of a brave giant named Jaguar D. Saul and bits of what she remembered from her time on the run.

"I learned that the world is a very dark place at that age," Her eyes are dark and haunted, hunted. "There were quite a few times when I barely managed to escape from slavers and sex traffickers," She looks up at you. "That's why I can't stand the idea of not having a say."

You nod understandingly, telling her without words you forgive her earlier outburst.

There's a bit of quiet then as you finish off your- what? Fifth, sixth drink? You can't remember. All you know is that your limbs are noodles and your head feels numb enough where you won't feel any pain or sadness if you say it now.

"I was actually born outside of Okikazu and Lriegand."

"No way, you were born in the outlands?!" Luffy's eyes are bright with sparkling awe as he stares at you and the rest are giving you similarly astonished looks.

"Yeah… You guys don't know what it means to be sent here from the outlands, do you?"

Their looks of confusion are answer enough.

"Well, we'll get to that eventually. I was born in a place called Eiocenn that's not too far from the borders, actually. It was a good place. Lots of grass, and the beaches were beautiful… You still had to be wary of magical creatures though. I can't tell you how many times I almost lost a finger to this one mean little imp, the same imp every time too! After the same damn finger, I don't know why… " You huff angrily.

"Anyway, I was uh, a little adventurous, I guess you could say. And no, not in that way, get your mind out of the gutter, Sanji."

The almost silent rustling of tissues behind you stops and a nasally voice quietly mutters, "Sorry."

"I mean that I was constantly exploring. Cliffs, rivers, forests… In one forest in particular I found a small villa. Even though it was abandoned it was so beautiful. Faded white against all that green… And I was only fifteen then, so I was young and stupid," you laugh, starting out jokingly self-deprecating and then dwindling into bitter. "So very stupid."

"So I went in the villa. The inside was just as gorgeous as the outside, lots of fancy stuff, you could tell someone posh lived there once upon a way back when. But it was just as run-down. I had to watch my footing on one of the stairs 'cause it was a bit too creaky for my liking."

You pause, remembering entering one of the villa's bedrooms and seeing _him_ turn with surprised red eyes.

"Can I, uh, get another drink?" Sanji whips one up and sets it beside you wordlessly.

The other Strawhats wait patiently as you take a few burning gulps.

When there's only a third left you reluctantly set it back down. "I… found someone else there. Snooping around the same as I was. He was…" You sigh and give into temptation, downing the rest of the glass. Sanji refills it for you without your notice. "He was like something out of a dream too good to be true."

Nami awws and you scoff. "Yeah, that's what my friends said when I told them about him too."

Your smile turns soft, rueful. "It was like someone mixed shadows and light together and sculpted them into a male shape. His hair was this looong black," You indicate just past your elbows. "But his eyes," you sigh. "They were the color of rose petals."

Nami and Robin smile fondly while the boys look like they're about to fall asleep.

You laugh. "Sorry, trapped musings of a teenage girl, I guess."

Nami frowns, wondering why you said that until she glances over and deadpans at a snoring Zoro.

She elbows him roughly and he snorts awake.

"Anyway, he and I kept bumping into each other every time I went to see that old place and eventually it happened so often we made plans to meet up. We became friends and after about a year, we decided to become a couple. I…"

You frown, thinking. "I told him that I loved him but I guess he never really did say it back."

You frown harder and glance longingly at your glass, only to perk up when you see it's full. You take another long drink. "Thanks."

You clear your throat. "Uh, eventually we reached the point where we wanted to get physical. Teenage hormones and all, at least on my part, he was a little bit older. He was very gentle with me." You smile genuinely. "That was my first time."

Your smile quickly turns into a scowl. "But then **she** came. **Charlament** ," you say her name with not so much loathing as contempt. You laugh a little in bitter victory. "She caught us in the middle of starting our second go, actually. But that's not the point." You shake your head, smile falling. "It turns out that boy I fell in love with was already involved with someone else and that someone was Charlament. She raged at the both of us and I caught it when she said she never should have made an incubus her beloved. But it turns out Charlament was a witch and she cursed the both of us to switch hearts. Him so maybe he could actually show her the love she 'deserved' with a human heart and I so I could be punished for my whorish ways."

You smile bitterly and swallow down your drink.

"So… what happened then?" You look up at Nami with tired eyes. "How did you end up in Okikazu?"

You take a deep breath. "I didn't know exactly what my curse meant when it was put on me. And Charlament certainly didn't stick around to answer any questions, just poofing away with my boyfriend," you grumble.

"So I didn't understand what was happening when the hunger, the ache, first started. I felt the arousal, of course. But I just wrote it off as hormones, I was sixteen, after all. But it got worse and worse and I was so confused. I didn't sleep with anybody," you assure quickly. "but even solo relief wasn't working after a while and it got to the point where even my skin didn't feel right."

You wait a few heartbeats. "And then I started _smelling_ them. Men. All that vitality and _life_ just strolling right by me. It was intoxicating. My head got foggier and foggier the longer I smelled them and I just…" Your hands are shaking so you put down the glass. "My body acted on its own. I… I slaughtered every man in that town, even…" You sob. Damn, not enough booze. "Even my own father. And I… I ate parts of them. Heart, stomach, testicles. Drinking their blood. I just…"

You stare down at your hands, horrified. "The worst part was I enjoyed it. I was actually getting off on killing and… feeding on them. I couldn't help it."

There's a thick silence. The food is done but no one moves to get any.

"When I finally regained control I was shackled and blindfolded on a boat. They… they threw me through the borders into Lriegand. That's what they do to their most horrible criminals. They banish them to Okikazu."

There's another long silence.

"I'm, um, not so hungry anymore. You guys go ahead and eat without me."

Feeling much more sober than you really care to be you grab the vodka on your way out.

No one moves to stop you.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now that you have the logistics and the backstory what do you think? Is your life fucked up enough to warrant a spectacularly smutty happy ending? 'Cause that's what I'm going for.
> 
> The next chapter is like... I dunno, 3/8ths done? All I have left to do for it is the build up to and then the actual smut so BE PREPARED~~!! for that. (That was my Scar impersonation. It sucks, I know.) But! Don't expect it to be out soon because My Hero has my attention for the moment when I'm not stressing out about real life.
> 
> And remember, the magic is always there, you just have to look for it. ;)
> 
> Any images of One Piece and its characters do not belong to me, they belong to Eiichiro Oda-sensei and whoever the fanartists might be who I will be happy to credit if they reach out to me.
> 
> These versions of the creatures in this chapter (not including Chopper, even though he's actually a creature-human) belong to me, the same with Hestac, Hethom (special mention because she's named), and Eiocenn.


	5. Chocolate, Barbecue, Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING  
> Nothing 'alluding' about it. Just plain old smut. You have been warned.
> 
> Also, to avoid what I call 'tag-listing' where the tags just become a really long list of what you can expect in the story, the relationship tags I have up are not the only pairings out of these four characters I will feature. That means, there will be romantic and sexual scenes between two or more male characters. If that's not your thing, then this story probably isn't for you. To be fair, I did put M|M as one of the categories, so.
> 
> One last thing! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Confertrae090, who gave me some really great criticism, (And even though I didn't reply, I have kept it in mind when writing not only this story but a couple others I'm working on too.) and to Naoko_Kiseki, whose presence in my comments surprised enough motivation into me to want to put up this chapter today.

**Previously in Episode 4 - A Drink and A Story**

" _(Y/n)!_ " everyone exclaims.

" _Can I get something alcoholic? I'm gonna need it._ "

Your glass is emptied and filled in turns as the Strawhats tell you about their adventures, and when you finally feel drunk enough…

" _Then_ **_she_ ** _came._ **_Charlament_** _,_ " Your voice has a hollow anger. " _She cursed the both of us to switch hearts. Him so maybe he could actually show her the love she 'deserved' with a human heart and I so I could be punished for my whorish ways. And then I started_ smelling _them. Men. I ate parts of them. I couldn't help it. But the worst part was I enjoyed it. They threw me through the borders into Lriegand. That's what they do to their most horrible criminals. They banish them to Okikazu._ "

You retreat back to the Women's Quarters with the mostly empty bottle of vodka and no one stops you.

**CHOCOLATE, BARBECUE, MOONLIGHT  
**

By the time the empty bottle hits the floor, the ceiling is doing a swing dance with the walls and floor and you've finally calmed down.

In fact, you don't even remember what had you so… whatever you were feeling before. Nor do you remember where you were actually, where are you?

A door across the room opens and an attractive blond man walks through it with food.

A cute guy with food for you, was this heaven? You're pretty sure this is heaven.

You clumsily prop yourself up on your elbows and smile at him dopily. "Hi."

The small frown that was on his face before softens into a smile. "Hi."

You pointedly look at the tray of… whatever it is. You're pretty sure it has chocolate which means you need it. Now. "Is that for me?"

"Yes, it is." Cue the wedding bells people, we're doin' this. Who needs flowers and a dress?

Your heart gives a painful reminder in the form of a sharp twinge before you can say anything stupid, so instead you say, "I like you, you're a good guy."

In the middle of setting down the tray on the bedside table by the bed, he goes beet red and starts swaying from side to side. "You're too kind, (Y/n)-chwan! You're the one who's too good for me."

Another twinge, not of warning, but suddenly you have an inkling of why you were drinking before. And since that's not working…

You sit up completely and tilt your head. "I can be bad for you if you want."

His eyes go wide and he turns to the side as his nose starts to gush a bit of blood. "(Y/n)-chwan, I--"

" _Come here,_ " you purr, lacing it with intent.

His eyes glaze over and he drops his hand from his face to his side as all his limbs go slack. He obediently strides over to you next to the bed.

You crook a finger and he bends down while you stretch up. You moan when you taste him. Cigarettes… and wine. He rumbles into your mouth and you slip your tongue out to get more of that taste. It’s just so familiar… Your eyes snap open when you realize you recognize this taste as a smell, the smell of one of your crew.

You shove him away and cover your mouth.

He stumbles for a second before his eyes clear from their trance haze and lock on you. "(Y/n)--"

You shake your head and hold out your hand for him to stop. "Lapse of judgement. Sorry. Just… sorry."

You ignore the hurt in his eyes and focus on the food he brought you instead of watching him leave.

It's delicious, as always. But there's a bad taste in your mouth and your stomach is roiling… and it has nothing to do with the food.

~

The next island your crew lands on is another with a full population. A bunch of quaint little towns that almost look enough like the towns outside the barrier that you feel a small sense of home.

You're outside the women's quarters. Surprise, surprise. And you've given yourself a complete overhaul from the drunken mess you were not two nights ago. You haven't had to borrow from Nami's stash of clothes since the first time you landed on an island with a clothes store and so you wear your own belongings. The climate here is temperate enough for you to wear whatever you want together and it's awesome. You've got on a black long sleeved blouse, a mini skirt in your favorite color, and a pair of bright red pumps.

Not blood red. Never blood red. It's lighter than that.

You tag along with Franky, Chopper, and Luffy when they say they're heading out to explore. Nami tells them not to be stupid and you can't look in Sanji's direction when he says he and Zoro are staying behind.

You do huff a laugh when that breaks out in a small fight between them, Zoro declaring that he never said he was staying put and Sanji saying that he'd just get his stupid-ass lost anyway.

The fight abruptly ends when Zoro storms off the ship, for some reason grabbing your arm and dragging you with him, and everyone else shrugs and follows after him.

Your eyes track a bright-eyed Luffy as he happily bops around to look at all the cool looking stuff and frankly you're kind of jealous because you would be there looking right along with him, but you know at a slower pace, because you're cool… kinda, but instead you're tethered to grasshead by his hold on your wrist.

"Something you want to tell me, swordsman?" When you have his attention you pointedly look down at said held wrist.

He lets go with a quickness, letting out an irritated grunt. "Get over yourself, woman."

You smile, tallying a win on your score for his embarrassment.

"…I do want to talk to you though."

You quirk a brow in his direction, still listening even when your attention is pulled away by Luffy getting excited enough about something that even Franky is moseying over to look, Chopper long having been enticed into the hype.

"What's with you and the crappy cook?"

You go stiff, before reminding yourself that you're still walking and force yourself to move normally, completely ignoring the rest of your crew to pay all your attention to Zoro, even though you carefully keep your eyes wandering around the town's shopping district like you're not. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." His eyes narrow at your small grimace. "Did he come on to you?"

"No! God no, he didn't. I--" You choke on the words.

You have no need to say them, apparently. "You came on to him?"

Your mouth twists. "Yeah…" you sigh quietly.

"So now it's awkward?"

"We didn't actually have sex." He looks at you but you keep your eyes ahead. "I kissed him, but I didn't realize it was actually him because I was beyond drunk, but then I did and I pushed him away before anything else could happen."

He narrows his eyes again and looks off to the side angrily. "He should've stopped it himself."

You smirk, half smug overlaid with three parts guilt. "He really couldn't." When he looks over at you, you clarify, pointing to yourself, "Succubus." Sex demon, and therefore, living embodiment of temptation. Choice isn’t an option with a monster like you.

He scoffs and points at you, "Person."

That surprises a bark of laughter from you, not taking Zoro to be the type of person to stick up for you, even against yourself, and he smiles when you cover your mouth, still giggling.

"Strawhat!" a deep voice ( **a rumbly voice, a** **_masculine_ ** **voice** some part of you trills delightedly) bellows from a ways ahead.

You turn and- oh no he's hot- wait, that's a Marine uniform!

Your Captain seems delighted to see him and calls out something about smoke while chuckling and rolling his shoulder. Well, he's nuts. Or maybe he can take the- ohfuck, that's a Vice-Admiral's coat! Nope.

Hissing multiple profanities, you about-face to turn tail and flee but you're snatched back by the back of your collar before you can.

"Where d'you think you're going?"

"Um, _to get the hell out of dodge?_ " you whisper-yell at him. Hoping (in vain) that the Marine won't notice you. "Where do you think _you're_ going?" you manage despite your panicked internal screaming.

"'M stayin' for the fight. It's what we do."

"What we- what _you_ do, maybe, not me. What am _I_ supposed to do, distract him by sucking his dick?"

His hold on your collar loosens as the rest of him tenses.

You look up at him in irritated confusion that morphs to surprise.

His eyes are extremely dilated.

(Opening. Prey. **Feed.** )

You stomp the urges that look crops up.

"You--"

"Strawhat!" the deep rumbly voice cuts Zoro off.

You look over just in time to see the Marine coalesce from smoke to ram hard into Luffy from a ways off and send him flying into a nearby building. The choked gasp of pain he makes when he hits the stone wall snaps something in you and you feel fuzzy and warm as your eyes go out of focus.

"(Y/n)?"

You look up at Zoro with your teeth grit and his eyes widen when he sees yours. "Let go and run far."

A wave of weak ecstasy, like a really poor orgasm, sweeps through you and your breath hitches. You don't really think Zoro gets what you mean but your exhalation of a moan is enough to get him to let go of you out of embarrassment if nothing else and you stumble away from him as best you can. Another wave, this one more concentrated and tinged with slight pain.

It starts from your heart and moves out to your back, blouse ruined as black bat wings break free. It raises the hairs all over your body as it moves down your spine to your tailbone, stretching it into an actual tail that's long and prehensile and tipped with a soft spade. It travels down your legs and arms reaching the tips of your toes and fingers, and you sprout dainty claws. It moves up your neck and your head tips back as your mouth falls open on a quiet moan, gums stinging as your canines sharpen into fangs. The wave ends at the top of your head and this time you moan in agony at the piercing headache your horns growing from your skull and breaching your scalp gives you.

Transformation complete, you take a few breaths as your wings flap a few times and your tail flicks back and forth.

"…(Y/n)?"

Your eyes, now slit like a snake's -like a demon's-, snap towards Zoro and then just as quickly to the small boy that bounds up to you excitedly after extricating himself from the wall he was thrown into and ignores the increasingly annoyed Vice-Admiral behind him to cheer a loud, "Cool!"

"Luffy, wait!" Zoro holds up a hand to ward him away from you and he doesn't listen a bit.

"Strawhat!" the Vice-Admiral yells out, his limit for patience long breached.

Your eyes snap to the Marine and with a single flap of your wings you practically teleport between him and Luffy and you direct a soothing smile at him that's effectively ruined by your fangs.

When he sees you the Marine narrows his eyes and slows to a stop. "Succubus."

Your smile widens.

His eyes look behind you and the smile falls. " _Mr. Marine~_ " His attention turns back to you and the smile returns. "Eyes on me please." Not on Luffy. This man doesn't have the _right_.

He's frowning again but you're starting think that's his regular expression. "Strawhat…"

A low growl rumbles from your chest. He resolutely keeps his eyes on you.

"That's a Class 7 creature. We need to take it down."

You let out a smoky chuckle but keep your eyes pinned to him. He thinks he can take you down?

"You're not gonna take her down, (Y/n)'s my nakama."

You feel movement and turn your head enough to see Luffy step up beside you in your peripheral vision.

A pleased hum warbles low in your throat and your smile softens. "My Captain." Your eyes narrow at the Marine. "You will not harm him." Not while you breathe.

The Marine's eyes narrow too, but on Luffy. "You made a Succubus part of your--"

But by then you're screeching inhumanly and leaping for him. "Eyes. On. **_ME!!_** "

Before your claws can pierce his chest he dematerializes into smoke and darts away. Snarling, you cover all your sharp ends with haki, including your teeth and tail, and you pursue the smoke.

He's fast, annoyingly so, and illusive. Like a small fish in a river. So you employ the same method you've made use of to fish. You disperse the haki on your teeth and wings and distribute almost all of it to your claws. You lunge for him again and he slips from your fingers but grunts as he runs right into your tail.

He materializes around it and you smirk darkly as he coughs up blood.

"Smoker!" a small woman with a flowered shirt calls out.

"Stay back, Tashigi!" he grunts, coughing more of his life force out.

" _Smoker~_ " you hum. So that's what your Captain was saying to him at first. He was calling this Marine's name. They know each other, then. Doesn't really matter now, though. "What a fine name, a _strong_ name," you purr, smile turning sultry as you lean closer to him.

"(Y/n)!" You freeze and turn your head to look at the boy, your Captain, from the side of your eye. He smiles wide. "You got 'im! Good job. Let's go back to the ship."

You stay where you are a moment more and then sigh as you lower your claws and wings from where they were poised to tear your victim to pieces. You give the Vice-Admiral an apologetic look as you yank your tail from his chest, making him grunt loudly in pain that gives you a full body shiver. "Captain's orders, I'm afraid. We'll have to finish this later." You turn your back and saunter to Luffy, calling over your shoulder, "Consider this a warning to keep away from what's mine."

You come to a stop before Luffy and smile with soft eyes. "Captain."

He blinks and then giggles, warming your heart. "Hey, can you carry me while flying?"

You blink, eye-slits rounding for a second, and then you grin. "Wanna find out?"

He whoops and throws his arms in the air. "Heck yeah I do!"

You dart over and scoop him up, arms wrapped around his middle and holding him close to you. He laughs brightly and you smile while someone yells for you to stop in the background, but you're already spreading your wings as far as they'll go and pushing off the ground into the air. You both cackle as the yells for you to stop are swallowed by the wind. That same wind dances over the membranes of your wings and through your hair but what makes you really feel like you're soaring are Luffy's excited screams and badgers for you to go faster.

Still smiling, you do whatever he says.

~

You hover over Sunny's figurehead with a few soft wing flaps and then drop your still giddily giggling Captain in his favorite resting spot. He ends up landing on his ass but keeps laughing as he falls from upright to spread out like a starfish. He's completely relaxed and in high spirits in a way you've never seen before. He's in high spirits most of the time but this is different. Then, you could still pick out an underlying stress, about what you had no clue. But now? Now he's free.

You smile at the sight, proud of yourself for being the cause of this happiness.

Your stomach drops, clamped by dark lead that pulls you down and you sink in the air, not having landed yet, when your wings stall their flapping.

Frowning, you turn to bank straight to the women's quarters-

"(Y/n)?"

You freeze, then look back.

Luffy has propped himself up on his elbows and tilted his head enough to put emphasis on his raised eyebrow. "Where you going?"

"Bed. Tired." Keeping yourself in the air is taking more effort the longer you stay aloft but you won't land on the figurehead. That's Luffy's special place just for him, just for the Captain.

As if to spite your thoughts, Luffy pats the place just beside him. "Then sit down."

Stunned, you can only drift down and do as he says. Feet tucked under you and back straight, wings pulled close to your back.

He frowns at you and just when you begin to fear that your thinking was right and that he didn't really want you intruding in his territory he reaches out and pulls at your arm, lying back as he pulls you to do the same. You follow his direction, fingers and wings twitching anxiously, and go completely stiff when he pulls you to rest against him. His bicep cushions your head and your chest presses against his side. Your hand hovers over his chest, fingers curled in uncertainty.

His arm tightens around you and your head moves from his bicep to his shoulder as his voice vibrates your cheek, "It's okay, (Y/n). I got you."

You relax all at once and let your hand fall to rest on him as you snuggle closer, careful to keep track of all your pointier parts and keep them away from him. He smells faintly of sweat from his small fight with that Marine but underneath that you smell straw and fire-roasted meat. Your forked tongue flickers out and your lips curl up. Laughter too, you think goofily, head light. You associate the smell of him with laughter. Pure, innocent laughter.

That lead around your stomach has not gone away. You need to feed and there's a man right next to you.

But you're very relaxed and you've never smelled someone so good before.

You fall asleep with a hand combing through your hair and your tail curling languidly, making a sound you've only ever let out during slaughter, a deep rumbling purr.

~

"Pirates!"

Zoro, Franky, and Chopper look back as Smoker makes Tashigi stop long enough for him to call back, "That succubus is going to eat your Captain."

Franky lets out an unconcerned snort then turns to head back to the ship, Chopper frowns at the Marine angrily for badmouthing his friend before he does the same, but Zoro stays and looks at Smoker for a long minute, meeting his eyes.

Zoro turns away without saying anything and after a beat of staring after him Smoker lets Tashigi carry him back to their ship.

~

"Yo! We' _rrrrrr_ e back!"

"Franky! Chopper! And company." Zoro yawns disinterestedly as Nami eyes him disdainfully. "Welcome back! You guys're slow. (Y/n) and Luffy made it back a couple hours ago."

Zoro pauses on his way to one of his usual nap spots against the mast and looks back to her. "They did?"

"How is (y/n) doing?" Franky unexpectedly asks, Zoro would've thought Chopper would be the one to, at least before Franky could.

"Well, she's… a little more spiky? And wing-y. Did you see she has a tail?"

Franky and Chopper lightly wince while Zoro sits down against the mast like he planned. "Yeah, saw it in action firsthand," Franky rumbles with an undercurrent of mirth.

He doesn't offer an explanation when Nami shoots him a confused look.

"I meant how's her energy, actually. When a creature has a transformation like that it usually really tires them out."

"Really?" Franky nods down at Chopper to answer his query and the reindeer mutters to himself about making a note of that somewhere.

"She's taking a nap on the figurehead right now," Nami waves over at it and Zoro can just make out a flicking spade tail. "She and Luffy haven't moved from there since they got back."

Zoro narrows his eyes. "He's been with her the whole time?"

"Yeah." She narrows her eyes at him. "What's the matter, Zoro? Jealous?"

He rolls his eyes but before he can say anything, Sanji strolls up through a puff of his own smoke. "I am! Shitty Captain hogging such a beautifully exotic-looking (y/n). I want her to hug me too!"

"Sounds like you got to do a lot more with her than that a few days ago, shitty cook," Zoro mutters loud enough only for Sanji to hear.

And hear he does, eyes snapping down to the swordsman as a tension a lot thicker than their usual fights envelops them.

A smoky laugh draws everyone's attention to the figurehead, where you perch daintily on one of Sunny's mane petal/spikes, keeping your claws from digging into the wood too much, Franky would go ballistic if you damaged the wood.

"Fighting over me?" you quietly purr out to them. "At least wake me up for it. I love a good bloodbath, you know, especially if it will slick up two very beautiful specimens~" You pointedly eye the two who were on the verge of said fight and wink.

Your flirty smile drops into a pout when Franky steps in front of you with a frown. "Oh, no you don't, little miss. You're not getting any passion from them."

You smile up at him. "Not even just a little bit?"

Your charm fails to work. "Nope."

"But I'm hungry!" you whine.

"Then it's a good thing I got this the island before last," He opens a compartment in his arm and pulls out a small bottle, dark red swirling with bright silver sparks inside.

You sniff in the bottle’s direction and when you catch the scent, your eyes dilate and Frankly nods knowingly. "Liquid lust."

You make grabby hands at it but go cross-eyed when he puts a finger in front of your face while pulling it away. "You used up a lot of energy so I'm making an exception today for two doses," Your wings flap and your tail whips back and forth. "BUT I'm only gonna give you this for emergencies. Don't want you to get addicted."

"Sex is already an addiction."

"Not the point. And, I'll only give you the second dose after you turn back."

Your tail stops wagging and your wings pull back defensively. "I always feel so ashamed in that form, though," you whisper.

"What?"

"Nothing!" You snatch the bottle before he can blink and uncork it with one fang, blinking at the pop and prying it off your tooth before tossing the vile back like a shot. Liquid warmth trails down your throat and you hum as you feel it coil up like a content cat low in your belly. At some point your eyes had fallen shut so you open them with a sigh and start to retract your extra features.

Your claws recede with a small twinge of pain and a hiss of steam, your horns with a small headache and tiny creaks, your wings with horrible snapping sounds like tree branches breaking and the feeling that someone's impaled you in the back simultaneously in two places.

As soon as they're gone your inhibitions flood back into your mind and you go pale. "I almost killed a Marine."

"Yup! Welcome to the club. Now take the other one." Franky holds out the second vile.

You reach for it, hand shaking from the shock of your almost actions, but another hand appears out of nowhere and snatches it before you can.

You and all the others quickly turn as the hand snaps back to the figurehead, to Luffy, who's staring at the vile with a smile and a bit of drool hanging out of the corner of his mouth. "What's this? I wanna try some too!"

Your eyes widen, as do the others'. "Luffy, no!"

Too late. He's uncorked the vial and tossed it back, much like you did, before any of you can make a move to stop him.

Your pupils thin to slits as the smells hit you, stronger than they were before. Straw now an entire bale of hay, fire-roasted meat a mouth-watering barbecue… and his _lust_.

The laughter is now a deep throaty chuckle and _you are weak to it_.

And so is Luffy. The vial drops from his hand to shatter on the deck and your eyes hone in on his pupils dilating. "I feel… weird."

And then everything is a flurry of movement. You don't care. Shoving past whoever is in your way on your path to… the crow's nest, you decide after a quick evaluation.

It's the only place that will allow you to at least partially seal yourself away until this blows over. Without you, because as much as you… care for your crew, you won't do this for them.

You clamber up the mast with claws that have made a reappearance at lust from a fresh source and slam the trap door once you're inside, barricading it with a careless toss of one of Zoro's weights.

~

Everyone stares after your retreat, especially Zoro. He had expected a few things… that wasn't one of them. Though it should have been, given his earlier talk with you. And boy, was he _stupid_ to let Smoker talk him into believing the worst of one of the crew.

"(Y/n)?"

Everyone looks back to Luffy, who's eyes are squinted at the crow's nest, or its general direction.

"Where's she?" he slurs, blinking slow, lids heavy. "Where'd she go? I… want…" He pants and drops to his knees, irises darker than Zoro ever remembers them being, and he groans as he reaches down…

Nami screeches right in Zoro's ear, forcefully pulling his attention away as she slaps her hands over her eyes and turns away. "Ohmigod, _what is he doing?!_ " she hisses.

Zoro looks. "Well, right now he's grinding into the heel of his hand--"

"Aaaahhh! Oh my _god_ , Zoro, shut up! I don't want to hear that!"

He shrugs. "You asked." And he keeps looking.

Luffy is basically humping his hand, panting at the friction as it rubs against him through his pants, and making a high groan in the back in his throat. But the sound is off. Rather than pleasured, it's pained frustration and he scowls into the middle distance as he rubs harder.

Zoro's frowning too. With the way Luffy's going about it he's going to hurt himself before he finds any relief.

"Why are you all looking at _me_?! I'm sure as hell not going to do it!" Nami's voice brings Zoro back to the other's conversation.

"And no one expects you to." Sanji glares at Franky.

"'Course not! But someone's gotta give the guy some relief. That dose was meant for a succubus. Way too much for him to get it out of his system on his own."

What they're saying finally clicks. "I'll do it."

They all turn to stare at him.

He shrugs and explains, "Neither of the girls are going to, obviously. Usopp can barely get himself off, let alone Luffy-"

"Hey!"

"Franky and the shitty cook are straight and Chopper is too young to be even considering that kind of thing."

"True," Franky hums and Chopper shrugs like he never wanted to do anything like that anyway.

Sanji, Zoro obliviously doesn't notice, is suspiciously quiet.

"But are you sure you want to do this? I don't even think we know your orientation, if you don't mind me asking."

Zoro shrugs. "Never really bothered to figure it out. I know I don't like hooking up with people for no reason, though. But gender doesn't bother me."

A whine pulls their attention back to Luffy who's frantically moving his hips with small tears coming out of his eyes. "Why isn't this… _working_?" he gasps. "I need… help. I… need… _(Y/n)_!" And then he calls for her repeatedly. Whining her name and pleading for her to help him.

There's a bang from the crow's nest and a low groan that trails off into a hiss but she doesn't emerge, again surprising Zoro.

"This is bad," Franky murmurs. "Sex demons attract those who are aroused when they're hungry and Luffy is just making it worse doing that." He turns to Zoro. "Sorry, but if you're gonna help it would be best to do it now."

Zoro nods at him and goes over to scoop Luffy up, giving him room to keep stimulating himself, because it would be cruel to keep him from at least some relief.

"And Zoro," He looks back at Franky. "He's not in a state where he can give consent, so don't do anything stupid. Just jack him off-" He keeps talking like he didn't even hear Nami's disgusted screech of his name. "-until he can fall asleep, which he will once it's out of his system, it'll tire him out."

Zoro nods. "Alright."

Hearing his voice, Luffy looks up at him with glazed eyes. "Zoro?"

"I got ya, Luffy." He grunts when his Captain apparently takes that as permission to reach up and latch his mouth onto the side of his neck, sucking, biting, and kissing with low moans.

" _Zoro_ …"

Zoro fights down a blush at Luffy's breathy exhalation and something stirs low in his gut. He's not going to do anything to Luffy, but he's definitely going to have to give himself some attention after this. When the hell d'he learn to be so seductive?!

Still fighting a blush and not doing anything about Luffy making a meal out of his neck except twitching one eye, Zoro awkwardly shuffles to the Men's Quarters, nodding to the others who seem uncomfortable but unable to look away. "Right. So I'm gonna… yeah." He disappears into them with Luffy trying to rearrange himself in Zoro's hold to wrap his legs around his waist and rub his erection against him.

The rest of the crew stands in an awkward silence on the deck, feeling weird about knowing two of their friends are basically about to fuck.

Most of them wander away after a bit (far away from the Men's Quarters) but not Nami and Robin, who stay where they are staring at the door Zoro and Luffy disappeared into with matching pondering frowns.

"I bet you they're going to end up together," Nami says to Robin.

She hums. "Very likely. But I bet they'll also end up with someone else."

Nami turns to her with a question in her eyes but Robin only smiles enigmatically.

~

"Zoro… _Zoro_ …" With his legs hooked around Zoro's waist, Luffy undulates into Zoro, moaning obscenely while Zoro loses his balance and falls back against the closed door with a curse as their bulges sinuously slide together. Luffy keeps going, getting a little faster and rougher, panting at every burst of friction and groaning Zoro's name over and over deliriously. Zoro tries to move the both of them where they can get more comfortable but Luffy’s movements continuously unbalance his efforts to walk there.

"Will you... just...ugh!" Losing his patience (and focus), Zoro flips their positions to pin Luffy to the door and roughly bucks his hips into him, earning a high-pitched moan bordering on a scream.

"More! More! Zoro, more, please...!"

"If you let me actually get you into a bed,” Zoro puffs, equal parts flustered and aroused. “I'll give you whatever you want."

Luffy whimpers and slows his frantic thrusting into small bucks, not really able to completely stop himself. But it's good enough for Zoro, who moves them both from the door to his bed, tossing Luffy onto his back with a bounce.

"Zor- ah!" Luffy's whine of complaint quickly switches to one of pleasure as Zoro's hand darts to the front of his pants and squeezes while he climbs onto the bed.

"Don't worry, Luffy. I got ya." He squeezes again and Luffy throws his head back with a moan and an upward roll of his hips.

"Zor- _oooohh_..." Zoro moves his fingers to find the shape of Luffy's cock through his pants, moving up to the head and pressing down firmly, massaging it with the tips of his fingers.

Luffy's hips stutter up and he sucks in a shallow breath. The sight of him has Zoro physically swallowing down his own arousal before taking a deep breath to steady himself. This is about Luffy.

He lingers on the head for a second, swirling in circles, and then he moves down the shaft to his balls, keeping the same pressure the whole time. Luffy's hips buck again and his legs flail but Zoro moves quickly, removing his hand only for as long as it takes to keep his legs still until he pins them down with his. His hand returns to where it was when Luffy grunts in displeasure and he gives another little squeeze in apology. Luffy moans deeply and moves his crotch closer to Zoro's hand with a needy hum.

In the meantime, Luffy's hands aren't idle either. At the first sign of true stimulation they had flung out to grip the sheets beneath them but now they have ideas. Ideas Luffy likes the sound of. They fly down to the hem of Luffy's shirt and he sits up so he can tear it off and fling it across the room. Reading his intentions, Zoro removes his hand and Luffy whines but quickly removes his pants and briefs and then grabs Zoro's hand to put it back on his now completely bare cock.

Zoro licks his lips as Luffy whines high in his throat at the feeling and flops back onto the mattress in an arch. One hand is now entwined with Zoro's, moving it quickly and just how he wants it, while the other has traveled up his chest to flick and pinch one nipple at a time, moving between the two of them only slow enough for him to really feel the electric zings from his chest to his cock.

Zoro is slowly losing his mind. Luffy's entire body is slicked with sweat and flushed and he's hardly done anything. Luffy's hips don't even know what to do with themselves. Up, down, in circles, jerking sideways. Every movement pushing Luffy's erection perfectly through their joined fingers and Zoro's cock is screaming its jealousy.

But this is not about him. It's about Luffy. His dick is indifferent about the reminder, but it pulls up his higher faculties enough to remember the reason he was worried about Luffy like this in the first place.

Zoro reaches over to his small nightstand with his free hand and scrabbles through the drawer when he gets it open. When his fingers find the tube of lube he keeps in there he breathes out a sigh of relief... right onto Luffy's cock.

Luffy's entire body jerks and he twitches in Zoro’s hand before a stream of cum shoots into the air. It lands on Zoro's forearm and he watches in awe as it keeps coming out, pumping out of the slit in a slow dribble as Luffy's body twitches and small gasps of delight pour out of his lips. It oozes over his and Luffy's fingers and Zoro moves his hand up and down over him, just once, just to feel it, and Luffy still hasn't gone soft. A grin grows on Zoro's face when it drags a strangled moan from Luffy.

"Damn," he breathes, and he softly taps his fingers up Luffy's shaft one at a time, watching the little white ropes connecting his fingers to Luffy’s arousal stretch thin and then fold on each other. Luffy's hips do that weird shimmy as he does. "D'you like that?"

" _T_ _sss_ zooroooo...!"

"More?" his voice comes out a growly rumble despite his attempts to hide it, the sound of his name doing unspeakable things to him that Zoro’s dick definitely wants more of.

But Luffy gasps high at the sound, loving it as much as Zoro loved the sound of his name being hissed from Luffy. "More!"

Luffy's cum a lot but just to be safe, Zoro uncaps the lube that had gone forgotten in the wake of Luffy's ecstasy and squirts some right over the top of Luffy's dick. The cold gel lands right on his sensitive slit and his heels dig grooves into the sheets as he bends his back into a bow, a whine gritting out through his teeth.

"Shit, sorry."

Luffy can only reply with an impatient whimper.

Zoro untwines his fingers from Luffy's, who then drops them to play with his balls, and rewraps them around him with his thumb on the slit. He then moves his hand down, moving his thumb and forefinger in little circles up and down the sides of his shaft, stimulating and spreading the lube at the same time.

Luffy groans low in his throat and squeezes his balls to keep from cumming too soon.

Zoro notices. "Is that good?"

Luffy groans again and scrapes together enough awareness to answer, "Yeah."

Zoro pumps up and down quickly and then down again slowly, squeezing. "Too good?"

Luffy whimpers high in his throat.

"Gonna cum?"

Luffy only heaves in great pants of air.

Zoro moves his hand faster and Luffy's thighs tense as his eyes fly wide open. "No?"

" _Ngah!_ "

"You wanna cum for me?"

Luffy yells and paints his stomach with a fresh coat of white. Zoro lets himself smirk a little. Twice in less than five minutes... Luffy can do another, right?

He keeps moving his hand, fascinated with sticky softness, and moves up the bed to stare into Luffy's eyes, resting on one elbow. Luffy groans at the oversensitive friction and his eyes flutter before drifting to meet Zoro's. His hands are still lightly trailing over his balls and rubbing his nipples. His eyes are dazed but stubbornly open, daring, challenging Zoro to keep going. Zoro moves his hand just a bit faster and Luffy hums, licking his lips.

Zoro stares at those lips longer than he should before moving them back to Luffy's eyes. "So good."

Luffy hums again.

"You're doing so good, Luffy."

He pants and pushes his hips up into Zoro's hand.

"You look good too." He smirks down at Luffy's stomach. "All white."

Luffy chokes on another moan. "Zoro..."

"Hm?"

" _Zoro...!_ "

"Tell me what you want and I'll do it."

With a frustrated look, Luffy just moves the hand that was squeezing his balls to grab Zoro's that's on his cock and speeds up the strokes, moaning loudly at every single one, upwards and downwards. Zoro groans at the sound of him and manages to go even faster, making Luffy's mouth drop open as one of his moans morphs into a scream.

Chest heaving and eyes locked on Zoro's, Luffy moves the hand on his nipples to reach up and drag him down into a kiss. Zoro's hand stutters in surprise but he closes his eyes and pushes into the kiss as he goes just that _little bit_ faster.

Mouth covered by Zoro's, Luffy can only twitch sporadically and move his hips as he cums into Zoro's hand for the last time.

~

The metal of Franky's knuckles lightly raps against the trapdoor of the crow's nest. "(Y/n)?"

A small pained growl and then you open the hatch just wide enough for one slitted eye to peek through. "…Franky?"

He sends you a small sympathetic smile and holds up another tiny dark red bottle, your pupils thin when you catch sight of it. "Thought you could use this."

Your eye flicks up to his hesitantly and then your tail creeps out the thin gap the trap door's open to, to wrap around the bottle and pull it through to you. You sigh and your eyes soften when you actually have it in your hands. "Bless you, you perverted cyborg," you breathe.

He laughs heartily. "There's no need for flattery! You're a strawhat, (Y/n). That means you're family."

~

"(Y/n)…? I brought you dinner."

Sanji waits under the trapdoor in silence, and sighs when there's no response, carefully moving to make his way back down.

A heavy clunk to the right of the hatch and it creaks open. "Is that chicken?"

He smiles.

~

Your tail swishes idly back and forth down by your bare foot as you sit with the other fit under your thigh in the crow's nest's bay window. You carefully avoid the empty tray filled with scraped clean dishes without looking away from the bright moon embedded in the dark sky. You've taken the second dose of lust you were supposed to have at first but you've chosen to remain up in the crow's nest because you can still smell arousal in the air. As a result, your tail, teeth, and eyes haven't gone back to normal. But it's fine. The night sky is clearer this way. And thanks to you actually being full -with lust. But in the other sense too since Sanji brought up some actual food earlier- you don't have the all-consuming urge to jump anyone's bones, which is nice.

You still have Zoro's weights on the trapdoor, though, as a precaution. You only removed them when Franky and Sanji came by, with considerably more difficulty after you had the lust.

Succubus strength really is convenie--

The trapdoor shifts and the weights rattle on top of it.

You still your tail when a low rumble of a voice reaches your ears and it starts swaying again on its own when the strong smell of iron and sake drifts past your nose, it still sways when the hatch lifts despite the weights but you go overly stiff at the note you detect under the smell of everything else.

Lust.

The weights clang aside and the hatch stands straight. "Why the hell are those weights still--?" Zoro freezes when he sees you, a dark figure coiled in the darkness, outlined by moonlight, with glowing red eyes trained on him. "...(Y/n)?"

Your tail flicks to the left. "Sorry, I'll leave. Didn't mean to steal your space." You stand as Zoro climbs up into the room with you. You're very careful to leave a few feet between you.

"You're not...?" he pauses as he chews on his words. "Why're you still up here?"

"Just in case." He furrows his brow so you elaborate. "I can still smell Luffy, and now you."

He tenses so you hold your hands out placatingly. "It's fine! Franky gave me some more of that liquid lust so I shouldn't go crazy. But... just in case." You take another step back for him to be comfortable.

He frowns when you move away and then aims it down at the hatch. "I was supposed to make sure he got it all out of his system."

"Oh, you did," you huff on a laugh. "Don't worry. I can smell him coming down. The only thing I can really smell now is... um," You glance down at the bulge visible through his yukata and look away with a cough. He shifts in place uncomfortably and you grimace. "And you probably came up here to take care of that, so I'll get out of your way."

You move around him to head down the ladder but a hand at your wrist stops you. "Wait," You turn back in time to see Zoro shifting the folds of his yukata to something more decent as he clears his throat. "I wanted to ask… Why didn't you try anything with Luffy?"

You make a face. "He was under the influence of artificial lust. Of course I didn't try anything. That's like…" You motion with your hands as your tail flicks agitatedly behind you. "Trying to trick someone into sleeping with you while they're drunk."

The sudden uncomfortable air points out that both of you are remembering what you told him that morning.

Zoro wisely moves on. "But he wasn't… -drunk? I guess- on lust when you both got back to the ship before us. You were here for hours and didn't make any moves then either." He eyes you. "Did you?"

You shake your head. "No," you sigh.

"Why?"

"Because he's important to me. I'm not going to do anything without his permission, okay? Don't worry."

"O…kay." He raises a brow. "Not really what I meant but good to know."

You give him a look that asks him exactly what did he mean, then.

"I know you probably have some weird succubus powers that let you convince people to sleep with you and I did worry about that when Smoker said to watch out for you,"

You look down to study the floorboards shadowed in greys in a sudden newfound interest. You get that, you do. Zoro should be on the lookout for the safety of the crew as the first mate. It's just… it hurts that he started questioning how safe you are by taking a stranger's word for it. It brings up bad memories for you.

"But when you ran _away_ from Luffy when he took that lust I knew I wouldn't have to worry about you doing anything like that to any of us, so--"

Your eyes flash at him in the darkness while your heart starts pounding with worry. "You should," you say firmly. He shouldn't be letting his guard down.

"…What?"

"I'm not going to use my 'weird succubus powers' on any of you on purpose. But… I don't know," you sigh. "I worry sometimes that I might… lose control, and just start attacking everyone on the ship. I don't… I can't…" You huff agitatedly and look up at him, pleading for him to understand what you're not quite sure of yourself. "I don't know what I am anymore." You don't know if you could restrain yourself.

He stares at you and you look down again. "So you… want me to not trust you?"

"Yes. Everyone is so kind to me, and I'm grateful, but I think they're forgetting that I'm dangerous. Even to them. I'm keeping a close eye on myself but that doesn't mean much if I'm the one who might lose control. So I want you to…" You take a deep breath. "Take me out, if it comes to that."

You've seen him and the others train a few times. Besides maybe Luffy, who would never hurt any of his nakama without a seriously good reason except maybe just a good spar, Zoro is the only one strong enough that could take you on in full succubus mode and have the resolve to actually put an end to you if it came to that.

Zoro's head jerks back but his eyes reveal no horrified astonishment. "Are you sure about that?"

You lock gazes. "Yes."

He keeps the eye contact far longer than it should be, then nods. "Alright."

You nod as well and turn for the hatch--

"But." You pause and look back. "I'll keep an eye on you for everyone's safety, _but_ I'll decide for myself whether or not to trust you."

You blink and a smile curls your lips. Big bad swordsman is a softie for the crew. You walk over to him and wrap your arms around him in a hug with a fond chuckle that crinkles the corners of your eyes as they close to savor his warmth. "Thanks, Zoro."

Zoro hesitates before smiling too, bringing his arms up around you.

You both stand there and enjoy the closeness and the reassuring warmth of another person until you pull away with traces of your fond smile still hanging around your lips.

Zoro has a smirk stained with that same fondness, but it slowly fades as his eyes drop down to your smiling mouth.

Catching the glance, your smile fades too.

Between one breath and the next your bodies are so close that not even the moonlight can come between you and you're sharing air through your lips on light moans and hums. Zoro's tongue sneaks out to swipe at your bottom lip and you open gladly for him, but concede no territory. Your tongue is just as eager to explore as his and they get tangled in their exuberance, and summarily distracted by that sensation too. In their dance, Zoro's tongue brushes against the tip of one of your fangs accidentally and he pulls away with a hiss just as you taste copper.

You suck in a gasp through your nose, and worriedly eye him. "Shit. Sorry, I--"

He shakes his head and cups the back of your head to reel you in again. His lips coerce yours into shyly opening up for him once more and his tongue goes straight for that fang this time, memorizing the location of it and its twin, brushing against the roof of your mouth. You shiver and stretch up on tiptoe to get closer, Zoro pulling you in by the waist to accomplish the same. In doing so, your stomach meets Zoro's erection and you both moan sharply at the feel of it.

Before this goes any further you pull back, "Zoro, this can't be because--"

"It's not."

"Then you--"

"Yeah."

You fall back into him with a poorly suppressed whimper, scrabbling at his yukata to pull him even closer. Zoro grunts as you forgot about your unretracted claws and before you get a chance to pull away and apologize -again- he's hauled you up by the waist into him, sucking out your breath of surprise at that, and is backing towards the window seat you vacated when he arrived. He sits, caressing his hands down from your waist over your ass and down the backs of your thighs to cup behind your knees and maneuver your legs so they’re on either side of his hips and you kneel above him. You slide your knees up and sit down in his lap without conscious thought and hum very happily at the reinstated feel of his interest.

Zoro moves his hands back up over the top of your thighs and around your waist down to grab and fondle your ass, and he's very pleased to have more time to appreciate it than that first quick pass. And he also is developing a new appreciation for your fangs. Long and smooth and sharp, and dangerous. Like his katana. He likes the similarity and something about being able to touch that kind of danger with his tongue, caress it, and make you shiver because of it, he likes very much.

You notice his new fascination and flick your tongue playfully over his and nearly break your liplock with your grin when he grunts in surprise at the sudden feel of the small forked appendage. You then take your turn to find something of Zoro's to appreciate, sliding your hands down from his shoulders over his pecs and down his abs. Zoro hums at the tingles your slow touch spreads and it morphs into a low groan when one hand finds his erection, even with his yukata in the way.

You don't move your hand after that, giving him the option to pull away. Your consideration earns you an impatient nip on your bottom lip and a buck into your hand and with that encouragement you get to work. Teasing, squeezing, grinding, getting wonderful sounds from Zoro that you lick up happily. But you want to give more.

You pull away from the kiss, humoring Zoro with a chaste peck when he gravitates closer after a full breath, but keeping enough distance then to speak, not minding when he then moves down to mouth at your neck. "Zoro?"

He hums against your skin questioningly.

"Can I try something?"

He pulls back and looks at you, considering your intentions, then leans against the window, licks his lips. "Okay."

Your tail wags as you grin wickedly and slide back off his lap to your knees, pushing Zoro's legs open to kneel between them. You hear his sharp inhale and grin wider, opening the lower half of his yukata and hooking your fingers into the waistband of his boxers, looking up at him in askance. He eagerly lifts his hips and you slide them off, licking your lips and fangs as his cock bounces free.

That reminds you. A small amount of concentration and your fangs retract with a hiss of steam. Accidentally stabbing someone's dick with extra long teeth is definitely not sexy.

You wrap your hand around the base and bow your head, flicking your tongue over the tip. Salt and musk invade your senses and your eyes light up with a minute glow.

Nothing beats lust fresh from the source. You lick your lips and lift your eyes to meet Zoro's, who shivers at the hunger he sees in them. Not breaking eye contact, your slide your lips over the head and swirl your tongue around it. Zoro's hips jerk and he breathes out shakily.

At this point, you would usually pull off and offer up your mouth to your partner to thrust into freely, but Zoro's had to hold back his own pleasure for Luffy so you want to treat him well.

You keep your tongue moving, swirling, stroking, dragging; and bob your head in small movements to go from the head down to mid-shaft and back, but never any farther, your fingers giving feather-light touches and the barest of squeezes to the rest of his shaft and his balls. Zoro is breathing deeper and letting out low quiet groans with every downward motion but he's considerate enough to keep his pelvis right where it is since you haven't given the okay, his thigh muscles bulging with the effort. It's so sweet that you just have to thank him. Moving back up to the tip, you give it a dainty little suck, earning a loud groan this time, and with a wicked grin and a deep breath, you dip down to the base in one fell swoop.

Zoro's hands fly out to the window seat on either side of him and he cries out your name hoarsely.

You hum, half questioning and half pleased, but it seems Zoro is unable to form words at the moment so you continue.

You bob again, this time base to tip at the perfect pace and then swallow, lightly, regularly, and then hard.

Zoro yells, and you swallow hard again while moving, running your hands up his thighs and up his stomach, eyes lidded and locked onto his.

_Cum._

And he does, swearing.

You swallow every drop from around him, loving every bit. Each mouthful brings you energy, and giddiness, and peace. You close your eyes and sigh a happy moan, lavishing appreciating licks on every part of Zoro's cock you can reach with it still being so far down your throat. You only move away when Zoro paws at you weakly, panting like he's gone through heavy training and sweating just as hard.

"Thanks."

"Mm," your eyes crinkle as you chase the taste of his essence on your lips with your tongue. "Thank you."

"But I haven't done anything for you to thank me for yet."

You pause, and blink up at him. "...Yet? Whoa!" He reaches down and pulls you up to switch places with him on the window seat. "Um, Zoro?" He reaches for the hem of your mini-skirt, your favorite color dyed into a more dusky hue in the blanket of night, and looks up at you.

"Is this too far?"

Your eyes burn a red so deep they're like the hottest fires of hell and practically light up the room with how bright they are. "...No," you breathe, and scooch forward while spreading your legs slowly. He caresses the sides of your legs all the way up until he finds the soft texture of lace under his fingertips. He raises a brow at you while thumbing the patterned edge of your underwear.

You shrug with a grin, "Makes me feel pretty."

He scoffs, yanking them down your legs and earning a strangled gasp from you. "Don't need 'em then, you're already pretty."

More than anything you've done to him or anything he's going to do to you, that makes you flush hotter than a teakettle and you have to cover your face with your hands as you giggle. Zoro smiles up at you and unhooks your underwear from your feet, scooching close on his knees and leaning in.

His breath on your core stalls your breathing and you quickly move your hands to hold onto the bench on either side of you like Zoro did earlier. Zoro is already watching you when you uncover your eyes and he keeps his stare locked with yours as payback for earlier as he licks a long slow strip up from your opening all the way to your clit. Your legs jerk with each millimeter he goes, mouth gaping wider and wider, and you let out an embarrassingly high-pitched whine when he stops.

Zoro smirks when he hears it and leans back to look at the most intimate part of you. Some of you is self-conscious about this, but that's blown away when you see how his pupils dilate at how wet you are.

He licks his lips, "All this from one lick..."

"Hey," you say shakily. "You have no idea how arousing giving a blow job can be, okay?"

He shrugs, "Still because of me, though."

"You co- Ah!cky…” You hear a worrying creak and quickly ease your grip on the seat, don’t want Franky to fly off into a rage about taking care of the ship again. Zoro moves once more and you release a groan that spirals up into a moan.

He takes his tongue out from inside you, mouth quirked smugly and it only seems amplified with the shiny smear on his bottom lip. "What was that?"

"I _said_ you're a smug sunnava- AUGH!" Tongue and a finger and moving. They undulate and squirm inside you, and lightning strikes every nerve they touch. Your hips squirm, but with one hand Zoro has you pinned and that just makes you melt further into the seat while gripping it as tight as you can without breaking it.

"Zoro!"

He hums, and the vibrations turn your bones to jelly and you slump, chest heaving.

"Oh gods. Faster! Please!" He obliges, and one of your legs twitches out, extending in front of you, at the increased pace.

You moan, high and loud, and move one of your hands into Zoro's hair, encouraging him to move where you want. Zoro goes against your hold for a moment, moving up to mouth at your clit. Your breath stalls and then you whine through your teeth, moving your hips again because one finger is not enough. He seems to read your mind and second finger is carefully slid in alongside the first.

"Oh," Your fingers tighten and your hips still.

He slides them out slowly and then back in, over and over. You focus on being able to breathe and let out pleased little hums. The teasing burning heat becomes content warmth that's ready to expand if given a _little_ more.

Zoro moves away and you grunt in frustration, but then he asks, "More?"

You look down at him and his eyes are on you, fingers still sliding in and out of you. "Yeah."

He pushes in a third with the next thrust in and you throw your head back, legs locking up where they've suddenly cocooned him and both of your hands are now in his hair, needing some kind of anchor. "Hah... oh my... Zoro..." He moves them, thrusting and twisting, and you practically sit up straight with the arch that takes over you. Whimpering, you tug gently on his hair, pleading, and he understands, dipping down to lave between his fingers and over your clit and then down again to try to fit it inside.

" _Zoro_..." Again and again he tastes you, taking pauses every now and then to swallow and then he dives right back in. "Zoro... more, please..." He does more, faster, harder, more maddeningly. More more more until the heat builds into a crescendo and you scream Zoro's name as you cum.

But he doesn't stop. His fingers, his tongue, they keep moving and you cum again and again. You lose count at four, or was it five? And you have to pull Zoro back by his hair to get him to finally stop. He pulls back, licking his lips and eyes glazed over with desire when he looks at you in question.

You shake your head, panting, "No more. I can't..."

His eyes clear and he nods, leaning back fully and looking around for something. He spots it and gets up, and you see the bulge that has reappeared in Zoro's yukata. "You..."

He looks back at you and follows your gaze but shakes his head as he digs out a clean towel from where he had them stashed. "It's fine. Just give me a minute and it'll go away."

Your brow furrows. "But you made me..." You groan in frustration when you have to catch your breath again and Zoro chuckles at you as he wipes you down and pulls down your skirt.

"I wanted to see you orgasm more, so I got you to." He shrugs at your wide eyed stare. "That's all, really."

"You had me orgasm that many times so you could just look at me?" you breathe incredulously.

"'Cause you're beautiful like that," he says with all seriousness.

You flush red. "You...!" You sigh heavily. "I'm too tired to even be flustered right now."

He eyes you and then the seat you're on and then gets up to his towel stash again. You watch him curiously, legs too wobbly to even think about getting up to go down to the women's quarters. He pulls out two of the larger towels, both mismatched and looking like they were thrown in there just in case, and folds them up into half-hearted rectangles. He plops them onto the ground and gestures at them.

"Probably not the most comfortable, but..."

You smile and slide to the ground with a wince at the twinge up the inside of your thighs for keeping them spread for so long. "It's perfect. Thanks, Zoro."

"Yeah," He scratches the back of his head and sits down near the second towel while you curl up with your head on the other.

You look up at him when he doesn't move after that. "You gonna lay down too, or...?"

"Oh... yeah," He coughs a bit and slides down onto his side, facing you.

You smile. "Good night, Zoro."

"G'night."

And you turn over to face the window, trying to settle down in a comfortable sleeping position. You try a number of things, but nothing seems to feel quite right, until an arm flops over your waist. "Stop moving."

"Sorry." For some reason, now you don't feel the need to, anyway.

You close your eyes and sigh as you drift off.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I received a comment before that said the person was looking forward to reading the dirty details on exactly what goes on in a incubus/succubus's sex life and their opinions on sex positions and kinks and all that, and I realize none of that went down this chapter. But! Keep in mind that for the reader, this was just a quickie. Only the barest go-over of dos-and-don'ts and then wham bam thank you sir. She's not in the kind of mindset that will allow her to monologue internally about her deepest fantasies, and she shouldn't be! If she was then Zoro wasn't doing the quickie right. We'll get to that when the characters slow down and start _really_ figuring out each other's buttons. Okay? Okay.
> 
> Never fear! The smut will go on!
> 
> Also, a beta, for any of my stories, would be greatly appreciated! You can reach me on my tumblr here: https://fantasypunchpunk.tumblr.com/ For future reference, I use Google Docs. And you know, even if you don't want to beta, I would still love to talk to you guys! So don't be shy, come on by!
> 
> And remember, the magic is always there, you just have to look for it. ;)
> 
> Any images of One Piece and its characters do not belong to me, they belong to Eiichiro Oda-sensei and whoever the fanartists might be who I will be happy to credit if they reach out to me.
> 
> These versions of the creatures in this chapter (not including Chopper, even though he's actually a creature-human) belong to me, the same with Hestac, Hethom (special mention because she's named), and Eiocenn.


	6. If You Wanna Be My Lover

**PREVIOUSLY IN EPISODE 5 - CHOCOLATE, BARBECUE, MOONLIGHT**

" _Come here,_ " you purr, lacing it with intent.

Eyes glazed, Sanji obediently goes over to you next to the bed.

His scent from so close clears your senses and you push him away.

" _(Y/n)--_ "

" _Lapse of judgment. Sorry. Just... sorry._ "

" _What's with you and the crappy cook? Did he come on to you?_ "

" _No! God no, he didn't. I--_ "

" _You came on to him?_ "

A self-deprecating smirk and you point at yourself, " _Succubus._ "

He scoffs and points at you, " _Person._ "

A Marine Vice Admiral coalesces from smoke. " _Strawhat!_ " He rams your Captain into the side of a building.

Your glowing red, demon slit eyes look up at Zoro from where he holds onto your wrist. "Let go and run far."

The Marine sees you. " _Succubus._ "

" _Mr. Marine~_ "

" _That's a Class 7 creature, Strawhat. We need to take it down._ "

Your tail pierces his chest. " _Smoker~ What a fine name. A strong name._ "

" _(Y/n)!_ " Your bloodlust evaporates into the simple joy of flight and laughter.

A warm nap curled up against your Captain on the figurehead of the Sunny.

" _Pirates!_ " Smoker calls to the Strawhats left behind. " _That succubus is going to eat your Captain._ " Only Zoro acknowledges his words.

A stolen vial and a panicked succubus fleeing far from them later and he regrets that he did.

" _More! More! Zoro, more, please...!_ "

" _If you let me actually get you into a bed, I'll give you whatever you want._ "

Franky delivers a second vial of lust to you in the Crow's nest. " _Bless you, you perverted cyborg,_ "

" _There's no need for flattery!_ " he laughs heartily. " _You're a strawhat, (Y/n). That means you're family._ "

A hesitant knock on the trapdoor. " _(Y/n)…? I brought you dinner._ "

It slowly opens. " _Is that chicken?_ "

Sanji smiles.

The trapdoor opens a second time and steel grey eyes meet yours in the gloom. " _...(Y/n)?_ "

" _But when you ran away from Luffy when he took that lust I knew I wouldn't have to worry about you doing anything like that to any of us, so--_ "

" _You should,_ "

" _So you… want me to not trust you?_ "

" _Yes. I want you to… take me out, if it comes to that._ "

" _…Alright. I'll keep an eye on you for everyone's safety, but I'll decide for myself whether or not to trust you._ "

You hug him in thanks and he returns it.

Between one breath and the next your bodies are so close that not even the moonlight can come between you and you're sharing air through your lips on light moans and hums.

After Zoro cleans the both of you up and scrounges together a couple of makeshift pillows, he pulls you close on the floor and you fall fast asleep.

**IF YOU WANNA BE MY LOVER**

When you open your eyes to weak rays of early morning sun peeking through the window, Zoro's warmth pressed against your back with his arm around you and soft breaths puffing along the shell of your ear, the first thing you feel is blinding panic.

You've had sex with one of your crew, your heart--

Is still beating. A little fast, but slowing at the revelation.

The second thing you feel is relief and you slowly let out the breath you had held, turning to nuzzle into the arm under your head. The smell of steel underlined with satisfaction curls around you and you smile a little, thoughts of the night before stoking soft heat in your stomach.

You had sex with Zoro.

Your eyes fly wide open.

Oh my gods, you had sex with Zoro.

Ohmygodsohmygodsohmygods, what were you thinking?! He's one of the crew! That you're currently also a part of! That still see you as someone other than a complete whore! And youjustsleptwiththefirstmate, _shit!_

As quickly and as quietly as you can, you slip out from under Zoro's arm and down the trapdoor. Once you get far away enough you let out a gust of a sigh and rub your hands into your face and push them back into your hair. Nothing to do but damage control now.

…And go to the bathroom, you forgot to do that last night. Double shit. STDs you may not be able to get, but you have no idea about UTIs and you have no plans to find out any time soon.

~

When the sun's rays shine into Zoro's eye, he opens it to find his arms empty.

He frowns, and then sighs, rolling away from the cold makeshift pillow.

~

Fresh from the shower and with new clothes on, you meander from the women's quarters to the galley, where Sanji already has breakfast underway, a small content smile wrapped around his cigarette as he hums Bink's Sake to himself. You quietly settle into a seat at the bar, only half managing to hide your sheepishness from last night's… endeavors. You're not sheepish about the sex, you know that was good, for both sides, you're sheepish about the possible consequences of who you had sex with. You would regret it, but he really needed it, and he seemed happy enough with you as a partner at the time. It just remains to be seen whether that feeling carries over into this morning, and if it didn't, you really didn't want that to be the start of your day. The bathroom break and hot shower were much better, in your opinion.

"So, what's for breakfast, Sanji?"

He startles and half-turns, one eye finding you while the other (presumably) keeps an eye on his cooking, "(Y/n)-chwan! Good morning!" he greets you brightly, and you return the greeting with a wider smile. There's really nothing quite like Sanji's happy vibes, when he feels like spreading them. "I'm making waffles and crepes, with whipped cream and fruit on the side." He flips one of said crepes while forking out one of the finished waffles from the waffle-maker onto a stack of more that are already done. "I have the ingredients to make several different juices too. If you tell me what you want I'll gladly get it for you~!"

A re-do button for last night? "Strawberry kiwi?" you ask instead, definitely not wanting to go into what happened last night with _Sanji_ of all people who you had unwittingly coerced before.

"Strawberry kiwi, coming right up!" he rumbles happily, and you smile at his cheerfulness.

The smile dims a bit as you watch him flick his gaze back and forth between the pan and the waffle maker while he quickly slices up a strawberry. "Hey, Sanji?" He hums, acknowledging without losing focus on all he has going on. "How about I do that?"

He glances back at that, but looks away again as he puts down the knife and steps to the stove, moving the crepe to a thin stack of finished ones of those. "It's nothing you should trouble yourself with--"

"It's no trouble," you interrupt. "I want to help you."

He pauses in pouring more crepe batter into the pan but gets back to it with a small smile. "Alright then. Thanks."

You beam and move around the counter, quickly washing your hands before diving in.

The next one up and into the galley is Franky, laughing loudly as soon as he walks in for no other reason than joy at seeing you guys. He asks the same question you did and you let Sanji answer as you focus on replicating the same cut he had used on the strawberries. Nami is next, greeting you all through a yawn and Sanji asks what she wants to drink, to which she answers she'll have whatever you're having as she flops down at the table and rests her head in her arms, struggling to keep awake. Usopp is next, greeting the room and sitting down with some gadget in his hands.

"Why aren't you working on that in the Men's quarters?" Nami asks in an attempt to keep herself conscious more than any real curiosity. "You usually do."

Franky answers her instead as Usopp seems to not hear her as he works on a particularly finicky part, "Chopper kicked the both of us out when we woke up, said he was gonna check on Luffy." Your heart lurches guiltily, knife in your hand stilling, Sanji glances at you but returns to cooking swiftly.

"Oh, yeah," Usopp drawls, then grumbles, "He let me stay for a little since I was quieter than Franky but then he said the metal sounds were grating his concentration or ears or something," he continues the grumble into incoherent words as he slides back into tinkering.

"Is Luffy okay?" you ask in what you hope is a casual way over your shoulder.

Franky barks out a laugh. "He's still asleep!"

"Snoring kept us up half the night and then he gets us kicked out in the morning…" Usopp's grumble gains volume to project before it fades back into indecipherable territory.

You don't know whether to be relieved or worried, as this is within Luffy's normal behavior, he's either the first to rise or the last, but… you can't help but worry. Luffy getting ahold of the lust was, after all, your--

"It's not your fault," Sanji denies your thoughts. You jolt and look up in surprise. His eye is focused on you, hands idle, and attention solely yours. "Our Captain is stupid, and puts anything he can get his hands on in his mouth, that's stuff that was true long before you joined the crew and will stay true. It's not your fault he got ahold of that stuff, it was his own doing and he chose not to listen to us, as usual," he grumbles the last bit and it pulls a smile from you.

He smiles too.

"Morning," the gruff timbre has your smile dropping as your heart speeds up.

Greetings for Zoro go up around the room and you listen to his footsteps retreat to a corner behind you, while you swallow as inconspicuously as you can.

Sanji, whose eye never left you, narrows it and you hastily turn away, slicing the kiwis this time like the helpful helping helper that you are, and not a bit nervous, nope.

And you don't feel eyes (or an eye) boring into the back of your skull either, nu-uh.

You tense as Zoro says, "So--"

The door to galley bursts open, everyone turning at the loud sound, even though it's obvious who it is. Luffy stands proudly in the doorway, grinning wide even though his legs are a little bit more like rubber than usual and behind him Chopper is yelling that he shouldn't be out of bed so soon.

His eyes scan the room quickly and find the swordsman, who he was apparently looking for, even faster than that. "Zoro!" In two bounds he's in front of him and everyone's mouths drops open as he pulls him in for a kiss.

It's a quick smooch, just long enough to savor the feel of lips on lips, but that doesn't take away from the shock factor. Chopper has his hooves over his mouth but his eyes are filled with curiosity, Usopp is making incoherent noises of the flabbergasted variety as he flicks his gaze back and forth from the surprised grass-head to his grinning Captain, Franky is chuckling quietly but with no less mirth than usual, Nami is disbelievingly muttering about Robin having Foresight, Sanji is looking between the two like he doesn't know how he should react, and you…

You blink a couple times.

"Zoro!" Luffy yells in his face, framing it with his hands. "I want you to do what you did to me again!"

Zoro flushes and everyone loses it, choking and laughing and raging about lost bets (Nami, what?), but you ignore them as best you can to watch the exchange between your Captain and the First Mate.

"You… what??" Zoro splutters.

"What you did felt really good!" More losing it from the crew. "I want to feel it again."

"Luffy, that's… what happened was… You should only do that--"

"I want _you_ to make me feel that way again." And that's Luffy's 'I don't care what happens I'm doing it' voice, he's not going to let go of this. Ever.

You look to Zoro for his reaction and freeze when you meet his stare. Why is he looking at you right now?

Your answer comes with Zoro's, "(Y/n) had a significant part in that though."

The room turns to look at you, including Luffy, and you hold up your hands in either innocence or surrender but you're not really sure and the effect is probably ruined with your knife still gripped in one. "Um…"

"Then she can help again," Luffy says to Zoro, then tilts his head towards you in question. "Right?"

Your eyes go wide. "Um…"

Zoro grunts irritatedly and cuffs the back of Luffy's head. "That's only if she wants to."

Luffy rubs the back of his head and scowls at him. "Of course it is! That's why I'm asking her."

Your heart calms slightly but speeds back up when both look back to you, not expectantly but still waiting for an answer. "Um…" you squeak.

"Are you guys serious right now?" Sanji growls angrily beside you and your eyes snap to him. He's practically laying on the counter he's leaning so far over it toward them with hands clenched on its surface and teeth bared in fury at them. "You're seriously asking her to do this?"

Zoro predictably rises to the bait. "What of it, ero-cook?"

"What of it? How about the fact that she just got over some people trying to take advantage of her and here you are, asking her to have sex not even three days after that?" The filter of his cigarette is crushed between his teeth. "Not to mention the fact that you're not even paying her the proper respect while asking. She's not some sex toy to help you two get off easier."

"That is **not** what I meant when I asked her."

"Oh, then what did you mean?" Sanji asks mockingly.

"I was just offering her a chance to feel good and unwind, is that wrong?"

"It is when that 'chance' is linked to a past breakdown!"

"You bringing it up isn't helping either!"

"Neither is you looking at her like she's a means to an end!"

"I'm not!"

"Aren't you?" Sanji asks harshly. "Aren't you looking at her the same way those piece of shit punks did?"

"Hey!" you yell, angrily stepping towards Sanji, who stumbles back with a wide eye as your outburst startles him. "That's too far. Nobody should be comparing anybody else to those…" You swallow heavily. "Those vile people, on this ship. Do you understand me?"

Looking contrite, seemingly getting just how tasteless his words were, Sanji nods. "My apologies, (Y/n). I just think they shouldn't be asking you for this."

A flash of sudden anger makes your eye twitch. "And you felt the need to step in for me?"

"Of course. A Lady shouldn't have to trouble herself with other people's crudeness."

"Even though it has to do with my own body?"

"Well--"

"And they asked me with respect and consideration to my feelings? Without a crude word, too, like you just insinuated."

Sanji slowly shrinks under your steadily narrowing gaze. "I just--"

"Just what? Thought you'd give your opinion on my sex life so I didn't have to? What if I want to sleep with Zoro and Luffy?"

Sanji's eye goes wide as he chokes on a strained, "What?!"

Luffy perks up with wide a wide smile, teetering on his legs for a second until Zoro steadies him where his hands had fallen to his waist during their kiss. "Really?!"

Something in you warms at the idea, soon turning into a smoldering heat. "Actually, yes. It doesn't sound like a bad idea." You lick your lips as you look at the two of them and watch Zoro's hold tighten on Luffy's waist while his eye darkens where it's trained on you and Luffy's hands grip Zoro's shoulders as his grin widens with excited impatience.

Seeing them so eager, so wanting, of you heats your insides even more and you flash them a sultry smirk before turning an irritated glare on Sanji. "Unless _someone_ wants to give another opinion."

"I- no." Sanji's voice is small and abashed. "I'm sorry."

Your glare softens. "It's fine. Just don't do it again." You set down your knife and wipe off your hands with a towel before moving out from behind the counter and going over to your two… lovers, you suppose, trying to banish the sudden nervousness that zings through your veins with your fast-paced heartbeat.

You reach up a hand to Luffy's chin to pinch it affectionately while tilting his head down, pushing up just slightly on tiptoe to reach his lips, caressing them with your own with soft but firm touches and smiling as he chases after them when you pull back. You turn and offer another kiss to Zoro, who accepts it readily as if he was waiting for it. His kiss lasts a bit longer through no fault of your own, Zoro extending it by leaving lingering licks inside of your mouth once he gets it open that allude to what he did to you last night. You have to be the one to pull away because of how breathless it makes you and the heat in your loins is reflected in your flushed cheeks.

Luffy stares at your face with wide interested eyes. "How did you do that?" he asks Zoro immediately. "Teach me! I want to make (Y/n) blush too!"

You snort out a happy giggle at his exuberance and Zoro chuckles a little too.

"Somehow…" You look over, everyone stares at the three of you with small smiles on their faces, except for Sanji who had gone back to cooking with a little pout, Nami who looked sleepily irritated at something else, and Usopp who miraculously diverted his attention from his new invention to you guys with that same pensive frown. He continues, "Looking at you three is too wholesome. Like looking at newlyweds or something."

There are a few agreeing nods, causing you and Zoro to flush while Luffy just tilts his head with a single brow lifted.

"Ah!" Chopper pipes up and scampers over to you, eyes intent on Luffy. "But more importantly, you guys can't do anything sexual until Luffy recovers! He's significantly dehydrated and sore. He needs to eat and get at least a few days to recover."

Luffy starts whining about how he wants to do the feeling good stuff now and you ignore him to pout at the doctor. "Chopper, I know that. I have experience with _being_ an oversexed person, you think I don't know that Luffy needs rest with one look after I've been in the same boat so many times?"

Chopper reassures you that he was saying it more for Luffy and Zoro's benefit than yours and goes on to tell you quietly about what you should be careful of when you do actually have intercourse with the two of them in terms of Luffy's energy and safe sex practice for three partners.

You listen intently but you still hear Nami's grumbled, "Now I have to treat Robin to a bunch of books _and_ a mani-pedi…" since she's only a few feet from you and as a result, have context for when she asks everyone, "Come to think of it, has anyone seen Robin this morning?"

Head shakes all around. "I saw her last night, though," Franky chips in. "Said she was taking over nightwatch for Zoro because she figured he was busy with something. She might just be catching up on sleep now."

You and Zoro flush red, but luckily no one notices because Robin enters the galley just then, sleepy-eyed and in a long elegant robe.

Yawning, she greets everyone and asks, "Is anyone aware that we're near the next island?"

"What?!" Nami yelps, and leaps to her feet to run to the deck, quickly followed by Usopp and Chopper.

Luffy makes to follow as well but squirms when Zoro keeps his hold on his waist and finally just pulls him completely onto his lap with a huff when that only elicits more squirming.

"Zoro~" Luffy complains.

Zoro shuts him down with a firm, "Nope." With no other explanation.

You laugh a bit and attempt to communicate for him, "You're still weak, Luffy. Your legs shake every time you put weight on them."

"'m not weak!" Luffy scoffs, "And my legs aren't fat either."

"Never said they were," you soothe, pecking a kiss to his forehead, "Just- take it easy for me? Can you do that?" It pains you to see your Captain that can move mountains with his stubbornness alone be brought so feeble by something of your doing.

Luffy stares at you for a second before giving in with a pout. "Alright."

You beam at him and move to sit down at the table, next to Zoro who refuses to release his hold on Luffy, not that Luffy minds at all, or maybe he would but is just too occupied with sulking about not getting to run around.

A quiet chuckle has you looking to Robin. She smiles at you as she raises the cup of coffee Sanji just set in front of her and explains, "Nami owes me fifty thousand belli."

That means absolutely nothing to you but you smile back at her anyway, glad she's happy.

Nami, Usopp, and Chopper come back into the galley just as breakfast is finished cooking and inform everyone that the smudge at the edge of the horizon is indeed the next island you're all stopping at and will reach it sometime around midday.

After breakfast, everyone goes about their normal activities. Nami with her navigation things, Usopp with his inventing things, Franky with his shipwright things, Sanji cleaning the cooking things, Chopper his doctor things which is basically fretting over Luffy while you and Zoro watch from the sidelines, and Robin goes back to bed after you quietly thank her with a red face for filling in for Zoro since you 'distracted' him, which she accepts with an amused smile.

"Why did you leave?" Zoro asks while Luffy groans childishly loud a few feet out of earshot of the two of you where Chopper fusses over something about his calf muscles, Zoro's eyes don't move from them when he clarifies, "This morning."

A muscle in your cheek twitches in your nerves, but you take a long breath to try to voice your thoughts from this morning, but pause when you hear wood groaning.

"(Y/n)?" Zoro grunts irritatedly and questioning over your silence.

"Did you hear--" Another groan from the ship that's as loud as thunder and it suddenly dips on one side, scooping up seawater and sending everyone on board rolling starboard as they're knocked off their feet.

Yells and orders rise over the sound of the troubled waters, immediately trying to gauge the situation and how to stop it, and even more yells when the ship dips starboard again. Everyone's a bit more prepared for it this time, except for you, and you tumble ass over teakettle towards the railing.

Zoro calls out to you but by the time he makes the slightest movement to help you the ship has already dipped again and you, scared and too disoriented to focus on growing any claws to anchor yourself, slip right off the boat and splash into the water.

The last sound you hear before you go under is Zoro and Luffy calling your name.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And remember, the magic is always there, you just have to look for it. ;)
> 
> Any images of One Piece and its characters do not belong to me, they belong to Eiichiro Oda-sensei and whoever the fanartists might be who I will be happy to credit if they reach out to me.
> 
> These versions of the creatures in this chapter (not including Chopper, even though he's actually a creature-human) belong to me, the same with Hestac, Hethom (special mention because she's named), and Eiocenn.


	7. To Choose To Submerse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so slight change of plan. If you've read Dance Until Dawn, my Voltron chat fic, then you'll know that I had an update spree or whatever I called it planned. Turns out some awesome things irl are actually coming to fruition, but that unfortunately means I will probably be without internet for a little bit after, so! I'm putting out everything I have ready now before I go dark. Shame, too. I only had one more chapter of My Love, Your Heart and Principe de la Lluvia left to do.
> 
> Originally, this was going to be posted in addition to the next chapter, which is smut, but that's not done yet, so! Enjoy the filler? I guess?

**PREVIOUSLY IN EPISODE 6 - IF YOU WANNA BE MY LOVER**

You had sex with Zoro. 

Your eyes fly wide open. 

You've had sex with one of your crew, your heart-- 

Is still beating. A little fast, but slowing at the revelation. 

As quickly and as quietly as you can, you slip out from under Zoro's arm and down the trapdoor. 

" _It's not your fault,_ " Sanji rejects your guilt. His eye focused on you, hands idle, and attention solely yours. " _Our Captain is stupid, and puts anything he can get his hands on in his mouth, that's stuff that was true long before you joined the crew and will stay true. It was his own doing because he chose not to listen to us, as usual._ " He smiles and so do you. 

The galley door bursts open with Luffy's cry of Zoro's name and everyone's jaws drop as he yanks the swordsman into a kiss. " _I want you to do what you did to me again!_ " 

Zoro's eye lands on you. " _(Y/n) had a significant part in that though._ " 

" _Then she can help again, right?_ " Luffy directs the questioning confirmation at you. 

" _You're seriously asking her to do this?_ " Sanji growls. 

Zoro rises to the bait and the two fight more seriously than you've ever seen them do before, but you shut both of them down when Sanji compares what Luffy and Zoro are asking you to do to what happened on that one island. 

" _My apologies, (Y/n). I just think they shouldn't be asking you for this._ " And Sanji looks truly contrite but then he says, " _A Lady shouldn't have to trouble herself with other people's crudeness._ " 

" _Even though it has to do with my own body? And they asked me with respect and consideration to my feelings? Without a crude word, too, like you just insinuated._ " 

" _I just--_ " 

" _Just what? Thought you'd give your opinion on my sex life so I didn't have to? What if I want to sleep with Zoro and Luffy?_ " 

" _Really?!_ " 

" _Actually, yes. It doesn't sound like a bad idea._ " You give Luffy a sweet lingering kiss that he chases after and Zoro manages to ensnare you with a shallow tongue-fucking that just barely passes as clean enough for a public space because Zoro's hands are still steadying Luffy and not all over you. 

" _Is anyone aware that we're near the next island?_ " 

" _What?!_ " 

" _Why did you leave this morning?_ " 

The sound of the ship groaning catches your attention. 

" _(Y/n)?_ " 

" _Did you hear--_ " The ship lurches to the side once, twice, and you go rolling overboard. 

The last sound you hear before you go under is Zoro and Luffy calling your name. 

**TO CHOOSE TO SUBMERSE**

Landing in the water on your back knocks the breath out of you and when the ocean closes over your head your body immediately sprouts your succubus attributes, minus the wings, as you change in a subconscious survival response. Sex demons don't need as much oxygen as humans, an adaptation to make deepthroating and choking kinks easier on them, so your lungs go from screaming to a confused whimper at why it was even making noise in the first place? Everything is completely fine. 

Your momentum has you sinking a few more feet before you're aware enough to flip yourself vertical and it's because of these few extra feet down that you can see… something attached to the underside of the ship. It's fleshy, and its surface ripples with the muscles in use as it jostles the ship, so you can tell right away that it's alive. 

Not wasting a moment you dive deeper to get a better look. 

It's… a giant, fleshy, magenta tube sock. Okay, you have no idea how to deal with this. 

You turn and head for the surface, completely ignored by the giant tube sock as its attention is firmly focused on the ship. You breach the surface with a deep breath of fresh air and goggle a bit, because looking up, Zoro is straining to lean even more over the railing than he already is, with one leg tossed over, both arms pushing to get the rest of him over too, working against the combined restraining of Franky and Robin's multitude of arms. 

"(Y/n)!" he calls out when he sees you. 

"Zoro?" You push your wet hair out of your face to see his stupidity better. "The hell are you doing?" 

"You went overboard!" he calls irritatedly. 

"Yeah, and?" 

"And!" he chokes incredulously. "I thought you were drowning!" 

"Having the heart of an incubus and having devil fruit powers aren't the same thing. I can swim." 

"I didn't know that!" 

"Yeah? Well, now you do, so you can stop being an idiot and get back inside the ship." 

"What about you?" 

You look down into the waters around you. "I think I can stop the thing that's moving the ship-" 

"Thing?" 

"-But I need Robin to tell me what it is." 

She walks up to the railing at the sound of her name, her hands growing up out of the floorboards to anchor her in place no matter how hard the ship rocks. "This is a magical creature?" 

"Yeah," you call up. "I've never seen anything like it. It's like a really really huge giant tube that's purple and kinda slimy looking." 

"A tube?" she calls down, looking intrigued. 

"Yeah!" 

"Is there anything else on it?" 

"Not that I could see." 

"That must be an [Atuikakura](http://yokai.com/atuikakura/)! It's a sea slug yokai that will sometimes mistake ships for driftwood and pull them under the waves." 

"How do I stop it?" you call up, holding your breath and closing your eyes as one of the bigger waves crashes over you before buoying you higher. 

"You must get it to let go of the ship! But you can't startle it. If you do, it'll thrash around and tear the ship to pieces completely instead of just pulling it under." 

"…And how do I do that?" you call up uncertainly. 

"I'm not sure. You'll be the first to attempt it." 

You stare at her in silence as you bob in the water. "…Great. That is," You suck in and huff out a harsh breath. "Just what I wanted to do today. Good thing I got laid yesterday, 'cause I'm pretty sure I'm gonna die," you mutter to yourself then call up to her and Franky, "Keep the Monster Trio from doing anything stupid until I'm back. If I get back…" you mutter again to yourself and carefully swim closer to the boat. 

You latch onto its side with your claws, internally apologizing to Sunny, and gulp in air when the boat is again yanked, dunking you underwater. You climb it anyway and when you're free of the water you reach inside yourself, to the swirling black maw of hunger and desire, letting it wash over you and burst free from your skin. Your wings rip out of your back and you take off from the boat, soaring high above it, take a deep slow breath, and plunge. 

You hit the water and sink further than when you were tossed from the boat, much faster too. The seabed appears out of the darkness before you know it and you flare out your wings to keep yourself from smacking into it. You float just above it and glare confusedly at the atikurakara-whatever. How the fuck are you supposed to do this? You succubus side immediately latches onto the word fuck and throws seduction to the forefront of your mind as a suggestion. Seeing as you have no other options, you shrug and swim as alluringly as you can as close as you dare without risking your own safety. 

Communication… oh! You hum a short note, willing the creature to have some kind of sonar receptors and cheer internally when it pauses mid-jerk. Your eyes light the darkness around you with a warm glow as you hum again, deeper, longer, sacrificing a bit more of your air to get its attention. 

It detaches from the ship- Yes!- and turns to you. You pale. The thing has no eyes, only a gaping circular maw filled with jagged teeth, that is now pointed in your direction. 

But it's let go of the ship. Which means… 

The maw inside of you yawns wider at the challenge and you fall into it gladly, relieved that the fight for your survival will now be a petty squabble. The light from your eyes flares bright before narrowing into a focused beam on the creature. The world trembles around you as it comes into sharper focus. Dark, cold water. And a pillar of warm flesh. 

**Prey…**  

You dart forward and blood dyes the waters around you darker. 

**Blood~**  

Twist, rake, rend, bite. 

**Feast!**  

You shut off your airways and swallow. And swallow and swallow and swallow… 

You pause before the last chunk, wondering if you should save it for… for someone… for some people…? But it starts to wiggle, trying to escape you and regenerate, and the rage that it would try such a thing consumes your mind and you consume it. 

You float there, in the blood polluted water, savoring the spark you just absorbed-the creature turned out to be male-, and luxuriate in the feel of a fresh kill all around you and inside you. 

**Sated.**  

It's only when a lack of oxygen gets to you that you head for the surface. There's a ship very close and you head for it. Come out of the water without a sound and search it for signs of life, find it in multiple people on the deck. 

**…Prey?**  

You climb the side of it with careful claws, keeping your presence hidden until you're carefully perched on the ship's railing, keeping your claws from scoring too deeply into the wood. There are eight on the deck. Two women- useless. A child- useless. And five males. A veritable buffet. 

One of them sees you and deflates with relief as he calls your name, drawing you to the attention of the others. They seem relieved as well, but you only tilt your head at them, at the one who knew your name. How does he know you? 

When you don't react beyond that the others start to smell of worry, and another male, this one with a scar under his eye instead of over it, calls your name questioningly. Does he know you as well? 

You take a deep pull of all of their scents and they're all familiar, but three stand out to you. The two who called out to you and one other, the blond. He smells like missed opportunities and you zero in on him. 

**Prrrrreeeyyyyy…**  

For some reason they talk about your eyes, eyes that you use to ensnare the blond, freezing him in place with a look and a smile. 

Your name is called again, sharply, and despite yourself, you let go of your hold on the blond to give your attention to the male with the scar under his eye again. 

He tells you to come to him and unbothered by exchanging one prey for another, you obey, locking your gaze onto him as you slip down off the railing and saunter to him slowly. 

"Tell me your name," you breathe over his lips, eager to taste his essence rather than his blood. 

He stares at your lips with hunger but meets your eyes with… something you have no influence over, and it confuses you, but not as much as when he tells you, "You already know it." 

You already know it. You already know him. He who smells like straw, fire-roasted meat, and… 

Laughter. 

Your eyes, colors inverted with the black of your pupil switched with the demon red glow of your iris, now return to their usual coloring and the slits of your pupil round out and dart between his. "…Luffy?" 

He grins and then closes the distance between you, pressing his lips to yours so enthusiastically and insistently that it startles you, especially with how soon you came out of the haze of darkness that had taken over your thoughts. It startles you so much, that your wings flap in surprise around the two of you. The others, the rest of your crew, hop back a bit from them to avoid being hit and they see the strangest thing then that not even you are aware of as you slowly melt into Luffy's embrace, who's unafraid to hold you even when you're not in complete control of yourself. 

The crew bears witness as the tension leaks out of you, your tail stops flicking agitatedly, your wings move as if to embrace Luffy back and they- they soften. The talons at the ends round out and sink back into the leathery skin, leaving simple bat-like forms. Your horns do the same, rounding out and softening until they're small conical nubs just barely peeking out of your hair. Your tail, your claws, everything gets a little less dangerous as you hum into Luffy's mouth and press into him. 

A little too much because his knees buckle, still weak from having pure lust flood his system and drain out of it, but almost before you can move to catch him Zoro is there, steadying him and curling a relieved arm around you. "You're alright," he comforts both of you, and Luffy pulls you close to him as he leans into Zoro, chuckling his peculiar laugh, and you reach up to cup Zoro's jaw with the hand not still wrapped around Luffy's back, fingers brushing his earrings as you pull him down into a kiss as well. A tear runs down your face as he returns the kiss with tender reassurance. 

You try to forget how you couldn't remember your friends, your family, and thought of them as… food, fodder for your bloodlust, and how in your attempt to save yourself you had put them in danger. It doesn't disappear completely, but surrounded by warmth and comfort, it gets the smallest bit easier to bear. 

~ 

The Sunny docks on the island's port and Franky and Usopp get to work tying down the ship as Luffy, very unusually, seems content to stay exactly where he is by your side instead of trying to run off and explore everything new. You want to believe it has to do with the fact that you won't look anyone else but him and Zoro in the eye, and it probably half does, but the other half has to be because Chopper is pinning him in place with a frankly terror-inducing glare. Apparently, while you were underwater, Luffy had tried several times to escape, only able to be stopped by Chopper's Kung-fu punch which in turn allowed an opening for Zoro to slip free from the others, where you then saw him being restrained by Franky and Robin. 

Zoro hasn't left your side as well and you definitely know half the reason is to comfort you, but unlike Luffy, the other half of his reason undoubtedly has to be that he still wants to talk to you about what he asked you earlier. You can tell, because between reassuring touches and hugs, he keeps looking at you like he still wants to talk. 

You… don't want to talk about anything. You had almost eaten your crew. Both metaphorically and literally. When you were faced with the giant sea worm, all you could think about was not wanting to be eaten and so you had gladly given up your inhibitions to the side of you that was screaming to eat it instead, you only thought about your safety. You hadn't spared a thought about what would happen after the worm was defeated, and, granted, you hadn't really had the time, but still. That was _your family._ You had almost **eaten** _your family._  

…Again. 

Your breath hitches and either of your sides are squeezed caringly by both Luffy and Zoro. 

Franky and Robin had explained as best as they saw when they were asked by the whole crew, except you, not very calmly what the heck had happened with you. Concubi had a history of craving the actual flesh of men and women instead of their pleasure if they decide to go feral, it wasn't a matter of some of them being good or bad, they actively choose to eat people. But in your case, having a piece of a concubi unceremoniously shoved into you, your succubus side and human side war with each other in an attempt to find a balance within you and are firmly separated as a result. Your succubus side has no emotional reasoning or empathy and your human side is horrified by all acts your succubus side commits. So your guilt and strong hibitions are because your… two halves won't harmonize, same thing with the small voice in the back of your head that keeps telling you to eat someone whenever they show a weakness, apparently that was your succubus side. 

"…But what about before?" you ask hesitantly, still extremely guilty but needing answers. 

Robin and Franky blink at you. "Before?" she asks. 

"When I…" You shift uneasily. "When I went after that Marine. I almost killed him, but I didn't. That… that was the first time I've never killed someone when my…" You gesture at your head and back, now bare of their demonic attributes. "You know, came out." 

Robin tilts her head. "That is interesting." 

"When did you usually sprout horns, jou-chan?" Franky rumbles at you. 

"Um…" You shift even more uncomfortably. "Whenever I didn't feed for a while or…" You voice lowers to a quiet mumble. "Whenever someone tried to hurt me." Both Luffy and Zoro squeeze you protectively and the whole crew frown in anger for you. 

"A defensive reaction, maybe?" Robin muses to Franky. 

"Mmm, possibly…" His eyes flicker between you and Luffy. "Before, you stopped when Luffy told you to." 

You blink and you and Luffy look at each other. That is true. He told you to stop and you no longer felt the need to hurt the Marine. 

"You stopped this time when he told you to, too," Zoro says behind you. 

You glance at him and back to Luffy, then look to Robin and Franky in confusion. 

Robin frowns apologetically at you. "I've never read about concubi having a power hierarchy, I have no clue what that means." 

"I don't know either," Franky states bluntly, killing your hope. It manages to take another shaky breath when he says, "I can ask around, though, see if anybody else has an idea."

And that lead to right now, Franky, Usopp, Brook, and Sanji heading into the town for information and supplies while you, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Robin, and Chopper stay behind to look after the ship and each other. Before Sanji left, he made enough snacks for you, Nami and Robin to enjoy while he was gone, and surprisingly a very substantial snack of meat and a drink for Luffy. Which, isn't really all that surprising when you take the time to think about it. Luffy needs the extra energy food will give him to help with his recovery so of course Sanji would provide without even being asked. 

Luffy finished his snack a while ago, though, so you nudge the half of your sweet snack, chocolate, Sanji remembered you preferred it, that you haven't eaten toward him and he quickly gobbles it up with a happy thank you that you smile half-heartedly at. Truthfully you're too guilty to eat the sweet. This is the second time you've tried to forcefully seduce Sanji. No wonder he jumped at the chance to get off the ship and away from you. 

Your gloomy thoughts have you getting up from the deck's lawn to move to the railing and look out at the water, breathing in the salty sea air to perk yourself up. 

It's only after you've taken this breath that you're pulled over the railing and into the water with a splash, thankfully. Hitting the water disorients you for a second, but you've already done that twice today so you return to your senses fairly quickly, in time enough to see this thing with leathery teal skin and stringy green hair and beady, wide-set hazel eyes set in a long serpentine face reach for you with webbed, clawed hands. 

Your succubus side immediately comes to the forefront at the perceived threat, wings and tail flaring out wide as you bare your teeth in a silent snarl. 

Strangely, despite it's unnervingly fierce appearance, when it sees your new additions the thing backs down swiftly, holding up its hands and lowering its head, revealing a peculiar divot in the top of it, warily keeping its eyes on you. It seems to understand non-verbal communication for the most part, so you point up towards the surface, and follow behind it when it rises obediently. 

"(Y/n)! There you are! Zoro almost dove in after you again! Shishishishi~!" 

You take a moment to smile up at your mates to reassure them you're fine before you turn a harsh frown on the aquatic creature. "Explain yourself now, before I decide to eat you." 

The thing flinches and holds up its hands again. "My apologies, Lady Succubus, I mistook you for a human. I only desired release." 

Your eyes flare red and the thing flinches back further, "ALL the beings on this ship, male and female, are under my protection. Find somewhere else to sew your seeds, creature." 

It blinks a clear membrane over its eyes and then its actual eyelids before sweeping its gaze salaciously down and up your form. "Can I not interest you in my essence, temptress? I'll gladly give you anything you desire in return." 

You inspect its form while you consider. In the past, you had taken other creatures as partners for their essence. As long as they were adult males and sentient, you had no preference for race, magical or otherwise. Though those with magic could provide you with more essence without risking their health. You would often trade a night or two for passage to the next island when you were traveling, but… 

Your eyes flicker up to the ship's railing to your most recently acquired lovers. Your Captain and Zoro watch the exchange with interest and Zoro is lightly frowning but the two make no move to stop any kind of negotiation between you and the creature. Something lurches weirdly in your chest because of this and when you look back at the creature, it looks… 

Unappetizing. 

With a dismissive quirk of your lips, you turn and start to climb your way back up the boat with your claws, "You can not. Be happy I spared you your life and begone, creature. Oh, but before you do…" The creature halts in its lean into a retreating backstroke and you lock eyes with it when you look over your shoulder, narrowing them at it warningly. "You should deeply consider the benefits to your health that actually asking a partner to join you would have, whether they be human or not." 

It pales into a sickly grey green. "Of course, Lady Succubus. Consider it a given." 

Your eyes narrow even further. "I always have." 

The thing swims away before you can change your mind about just eating him anyway, and you sniff disdainfully as you climb the rest of the way back onto the deck. You're smothered with a hug and giggles when you do, and you purr deeply as you trace your lips over your Captain's cheeks and neck, enjoying the hitch in his breath when you tongue over his pulse. 

Another arm finds its way around your waist from the side. "Are you okay?" Zoro mumbles into your hair. 

You answer him with an affirmative hum as you lean back from Luffy to nuzzle into the underside of Zoro's jaw, being careful with your horns until you realize they're not there anymore. Running your tongue over your canines reveals your fangs have disappeared as well and come to think of it, Zoro's hand is pressed against your back right where your wings should be, but aren't. Huh. 

"That was very interesting," Robin hums, staring at you wonderingly while Nami and Chopper gape and point in horror at the water where the thing before was. 

You blink. "Um, what?" 

"The creature you just chased away is called a [garappa](http://yokai.com/garappa/). I'm surprised it didn't try anything more." 

"…Why? What do garappa do?" 

"Well, they're very shy creatures, but considering we're close to the port that one was either an outlier or very desperate. They love playing tricks on people and sumo wrestling," You look at her incredulously. "They're much stronger than humans so they usually win too." 

"So you were afraid it was going to wrestle me?" 

"No, I was afraid it was going to try to rape you." Everyone on board stares at her in shock. "Garappa are very sexually aggressive, and yet you managed to get this one to take no for an answer and promise to never assault someone again. Are concubi normally deferred to like that, I wonder?" 

You blink at her in surprise, but think about it. "When I traveled, I did usually receive a lot more respect from magical creatures when I was transformed so… maybe?" 

She hums. "It's something to consider." 

"Ah!" Chopper bounces in Nami's hold. "They're coming back, look!" He starts to shout and wave. 

Coming up the dock, Franky, Usopp, Brook, and Sanji wave back to him as they make their way back. 

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And remember, the magic is always there, you just have to look for it. ;)
> 
> Any images of One Piece and its characters do not belong to me, they belong to Eiichiro Oda-sensei and whoever the fanartists might be who I will be happy to credit if they reach out to me.
> 
> These versions of the creatures in this chapter (not including Chopper, even though he's actually a creature-human) belong to me, the same with Hestac, Hethom (special mention because she's named), and Eiocenn.


	8. Rocked By The Sea Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **SMUT WARNING**  
>  Basically the entire chapter, guys, get hype!
> 
> Yes, the chapter title is a small pun on semen. Sea men, men on the ocean, the salty taste, the 'motion of the ocean', get it? And it's also a common misspelling, seamen. Yeah, I have no shame, nor any regrets. B)
> 
> ALSO, quick thing before you get started, I forgot to address this in chapter five when the first SmuteningTM happened, and I told myself to repeatedly while writing it, and editing it, and completely fucking forgot when I actually put up the chapter and stupidly felt like I was forgetting something AND STILL DIDN'T REMEMBER, but please, please, PLEASE. Do not be like Zoro.
> 
> He, like me, stupidly forgot about protection! With both Luffy and the reader. We'll excuse _his_ behavior because honestly, with a ship doctor like Chopper (who really doesn't know the meaning of doctor-patient confidentiality sometimes, at least in my fic) who screams what you should be doing to take care of yourself because this, this and this is wrong with you across the entire ship, everyone on board would know if someone had a problem with an STD. But in real life, there's no excuse. USE A CONDOM. ALWAYS. It's safer for everyone involved and, slight spoiler, despite what Zoro says in this chapter, there's no difference in pleasure. The condom industry pours billions of dollars into making sure there isn't, so just use one. Vaginal, anal, oral, whatever! **USE. IT.** You're not a concubi, you have no failsafe. And hey, this is just my fictional version of a concubi, so even that's not an excuse.
> 
> Anyway! PSA over, enjoy the smut!

**PREVIOUSLY IN EPISODE 7 - TO CHOOSE TO SUBMERSE**

A giant, fleshy, magenta tube sock. Okay, you have no idea how to deal with this. 

" _You must get it to let go of the ship! But you can't startle it. If you do, it'll thrash around and tear the ship to pieces completely instead of just pulling it under._ " 

" _…And how do I do that?_ " you call up uncertainly, bobbing in the water. 

" _I'm not sure. You'll be the first to attempt it._ " 

The maw inside of you yawns wider at the challenge and you fall into it gladly, relieved that the fight for your survival will now be a petty squabble. 

**Prey…**  

You dart forward and blood dyes the waters around you darker. 

**Blood~**  

Twist, rake, rend, bite. 

**Feast!**  

You shut off your airways and swallow. And swallow and swallow and swallow… 

Your eyes lock onto the blond that smells like missed opportunities. 

**Prrrrreeeyyyyy….**  

Your name is called again, sharply, and despite yourself, you let go of your hold on the blond to give your attention to the male with the scar under his eye again. " _Tell me your name,_ " you breathe over his lips, eager to taste his essence rather than his blood. 

He stares at your lips with hunger but meets your eyes with… something you have no influence over, and it confuses you, but not as much as when he tells you, " _You already know it._ " 

You know him. He who smells of straw, fire-roasted meat, and… 

Laughter. 

" _…Luffy?_ " 

" _I've never read about concubi having a power hierarchy, I have no clue what that means._ " Robin frowns apologetically at you. 

" _I don't know either,_ " Franky states bluntly, killing your hope. It manages to take another shaky breath when he says, " _I can ask around, though, see if anybody else has an idea._ "

You're pulled over the side of the ship into the water where you're faced with anthropomorphic turtle-like creature reaching for you. You immediately turn into a succubus, intimidating him into obeying you when you motion for him to surface. 

" _My apologies, Lady Succubus, I mistook you for a human. I only desired release._ " 

" _ALL the beings on this ship, male and female, are under my protection. Find somewhere else to sew your seeds, creature._ " 

" _Can I not interest you in my essence, temptress? I'll gladly give you anything you desire in return._ " 

You look up at the ship where your Captain and Zoro watch with interest but make no move to stop your negotiation with the creature. Something lurches in your chest for some reason because of this and when you look back at the creature it doesn't look appealing in the least. " _You can not. Be happy I spared you you life and begone, creature. Oh, but before you do… You should deeply consider the benefits to your health that actually asking a partner to join you would have, whether they be human or not._ " 

It pales into a sickly grey green. " _Of course, Lady Succubus. Consider it a given._ " 

" _I was afraid it was going to try to rape you._ " Everyone on board stares at Robin in shock. " _Garappa are very sexually aggressive, and yet you managed to get this one to take no for an answer and promise to never assault someone again. Are concubi normally deferred to like that, I wonder?_ " 

" _…Maybe?_ " 

Coming up the dock, Franky, Usopp, Brook, and Sanji wave to an enthusiastic Chopper as they make their way back. 

**ROCKED BY THE SEA MEN**

That night Sanji made an amazing dinner, with a significant amount more meat for Luffy… and you. At the sight of it, you pause, but it smells so delicious that you dig in voraciously fairly quickly. It's only when he brings out dessert, a succulent chocolate number, that the feeling of guilt truly sets in. 

You pick up your plate and stand from the table, and all eyes turn to you. 

"(Y/n)?" Sanji asks, worried you don't like the food. 

You smile at him reassuringly, but you're pretty sure your guilt bleeds through anyway. "This looks divine, Sanji. But I've had a tiring day so I think I'll enjoy it in my room." 

Nami and Robin blink at you and then each other, moving to get up as well. "We'll join you, the--" 

"No! No! Please. Just-… don't get up on my account. I'll be fine." Your voice says you're not and you won't be and the girls look at each other again in mutual worry. 

Franky jolts in his seat without any seeming reason. "Ow!" He sends Robin a bewildered look, to which she replies by looking at you then Luffy and Zoro. "Oh! Right, well," He turns to the three of you. "Seeing as you're banging now," Nami screeches at the wording and Usopp cringes a little in embarrassment. "I went ahead and refurbished one of the storerooms into a private room for you guys." 

Your mouth drops open in surprise while Zoro sits up in interest and Luffy makes excited noises through his mouthful of food. "You did?" 

"Hell yeah I did! It's got its own private bathroom and everything." He wiggles his eyebrows, no doubt alluding to the reasons why the three of you will need that bathroom in the future, but you can only see the thoughtfulness that gesture tries to get you to gloss over. "Figured you guys might like somewhere to spend some time by yourselves." 

"Franky, thank you so much. That was really nice of you and Robin." 

His proud smile drops a bit as Robin chuckles, "Busted, aren't I?" 

"Perhaps it would have been less obvious if you didn't have to prod Franky into remembering his own project," you say with good humor. 

Franky laughs uproariously. "That's true! I was planning on making a few more guest rooms anyway, so I kind of forgot one of them was for you guys!" 

"Still, that's really nice of you two, Franky, Robin." Zoro smiles gratefully at both of them. 

She chuckles mischievously. "Much better than sleeping on towels, right?" 

You and Zoro flush red at the reminder. 

Luffy swivels in his seat, back and forth, to look at both of you in turns as he keeps chewing. "Eh? Eh? What? What does that mean?" 

"Nothing," Zoro grunts, pushing Luffy's head back towards his plate. "Just shut up and keep eating." 

You smile at the two of them while their attention is on each other and then turn the smile on everyone else, this time with guilt forgotten… until just now. "I, uh… I'll just go to that room then. So I don't bother you," you direct to Nami and Robin, making them frown in protest. "Good night, everyone." You leave before anyone else can get in another word. 

You pause when you get down to the deck, realizing you have no idea where the new room is, but a second later a hand pops out from the boards beneath your feet and points you in the right direction. You follow the trail of them below deck and to a certain door that they open for you so you can keep your plate balanced. Your breath freezes in your throat at the sight of it. 

There are no portholes to give a view of the sea, but up along the walls are gorgeous gauzy curtains draped tastefully all around the room, giving you the feeling that you're inside a giant breezy tent. There's a huge armoir carved with beautiful swirling lines and sharp curves on the side of the room opposite a door that you're sure leads to the promised bathroom. There's a couple basic dressers, one with a hat rack growing right out of the top and another with three katana shaped notches in its side, both on either side of the bed in easy reach. The bed, which is smothered with soft looking blankets the same color as the curtains on the walls and a plethora of fluffy pillows, is absolutely _huge_ and right smack in the middle of the room, the first thing most people would see, actually. 

The sheer size of it stupefies you for a moment because it's much too big for only three people and… that's… actually not a bad thing. More room for… other things. Plus you're pretty sure Luffy's going to end up spread eagle and snoring at some point, so it's perfect. Some part of you is deeply pleased with how everything looks, but… 

Your eyes land on the bed, more specifically the pillows, and you place your dessert on Zoro's bedside table as you fussily move some of them around, tail sprouting behind you to move a cushion in the corner of your eye _just so_ - 

"Need some help there?" 

You startle, pillow in your tail falling to the bed with a muffled plop as you jerk your head to the door, where Zoro and Luffy smile at you, Luffy's close lipped around more food while Zoro's plate is held in the hand not resting calmly on his katanas. 

You blink at them. "What're you guys doing here?" 

"It's our room too, right?" Zoro asks teasingly, coming over and sitting on the bed next to you on his side. 

Luffy takes a running leap at his side and faceplants into all the pillows you had just arranged. Something inside you quivers in upset until he lifts his head with a gasp and yells, "So soft!!" And dissolves into giggles as he buries his face again. The fact that he finds it comfy makes your tail wag slowly in happiness. 

Zoro's eye follows it, and you notice, stilling it with a cough and reaching over to grab your dessert. "Yeah, it's just… you guys haven't finished dinner yet--" 

"I did!" Luffy jumps in. "It was sooooo goood! Sanji's food is always amazing." 

"And I only had my dessert left, but it wouldn't taste the same without you." Zoro states matter-of-factly, starting to tuck into said dessert. 

Your face flushes and your spoon freezes just before your mouth. "Geez, you have no shame." 

He chuckles at you. The dick. 

"You're red again!" Luffy cheers, turning your head away from your dessert to him so he can look at you clearly… from very close up. "Oh yeah, that reminds me. Why were you and Zoro blushing earlier?" 

You and Zoro blush again in answer. 

He looks between the two of you and then lights up with a smile. "Ooooh! Is it about feel good stuff?!" 

You look at Zoro, and he looks at you, and you get a spark in your eye. Turning back to Luffy, your eyes light up with a soft red and your tail starts to wag again languidly. "Do you want me to show you, Luffy?" 

Zoro immediately catches on. "You sure that's a good idea? Chopper was really insistent about Luffy taking it easy." 

"As long as we're careful he'll be okay." You can't and don't even try to stifle the anticipatory lift to your lips as you set your dessert aside again, something much sweeter in your sights. "What do you say, Luffy? Do you want me to make you feel good?" 

Luffy's eyes light up brighter than yours and he nods quickly, pulling your face to his. "Yeah!" He eagerly presses his lips to yours. 

You deepen the kiss almost immediately, tossing aside past tendencies towards being chaste with him as you thrust your tongue inside. He lets out a startled hum but as you tangle and stroke your tongue with his, it quickly turns into a soft moan. Your heart picks up speed at the sound and you lean further into him, putting your hands on either side of him on the bed so you don't lose your balance as you melt and surge against him, letting out a moan of your own. 

Zoro shifts on the bed, leaning off somewhere behind and then sitting back down. Probably following your example and putting aside his plate and swords to more comfortably watch the two of you. 

You give one last teasing curl against the roof of Luffy's mouth before you pull away. "Lie down," you tell him, and he does, licking the taste of you from his lips with a giddy smile as he scooches back to the head of the bed and flops down, arms open expectantly and you slide into them without delay, bending down to capture his mouth again. Like this, you don't have to prop yourself up, and let your weight rest comfortably on Luffy who bears it without a single sign of difficulty or strain. All your curves fit into his dips, and every point where your two bodies meet is soft and warm and pleasant. Especially where his hips meet yours, your legs on either side of his. You move your hands where they rest on his shoulders to slip down his chest, lingering at and appreciating his nipples and his scar, moving them around his sides, seeking out more of his skin, more contact between the two of you. 

Luffy bucks under you at your touch and you buck back before you disconnect from him with a heavy breath as you rise up. Luffy watches through blown eyes as you move away and he whines when your hips lift off of his only to resettle over his thighs. The whine cuts off into a sharp breath as you reach for the waistband of his shorts. 

You raise a teasing brow. "Off?" 

You're almost sent flying as Luffy quickly lifts his hips and moves his hands down to yours to help you. "Off, off," he agrees and prompts hurriedly. 

You move so you're not hindering his eager efforts and end up moving right back into Zoro, breath catching as his arms wrap around you and seek out your skin under your shirt, coming up to tease the lower edge of your bra. "And what about you?" 

You swallow heavily, eyes locked on his hands under your shirt that stay frustratingly still. "Me?" 

His hands do move then, further up your shirt but not touching until his fingers lightly graze the tops of your breasts and nothing else. "I would like to see some of this come off too." 

You exhale shakily and move your ass into his crotch just as teasingly, swiveling your hips back and forth, grinning wickedly when you hear the choked groan Zoro tries to keep quiet. "And when it's off?" 

He hums into your ear ponderingly. "How about I eat you out again?" he murmurs. You stop breathing. His lips brush over the rim of your ear then nuzzle at the fine hairs behind it. "Or…" 

"Or…?" you prompt breathlessly, leaning into the warm puffs on your neck. 

"Or I fuck you while you suck off Luffy," he whispers. 

A full-body shiver racks through you and you push back into him with a raspy moan. "Please." 

"You sound really good." Luffy's quiet praise pulls your attention back to him, to see him watching you and Zoro hungrily while stroking his now bare cock, shorts having disappeared somewhere over the side of the bed along with his open shirt, tan skin and pink scars on display. The smallest bead of precum has welled up on the tip and the sight of it elicits an ache inside you, for it to _be_ inside you, one way or another, but seeing him working his dry erection also has you frowning in concern. 

You quickly move to him and grab his wrist, pulling his hand away and pinning it beside him. You do the same with the other. "Uh-uh, not yet. You stay right here." 

He's quick to frown. "But (Y/n)--" 

"No buts." You brush his cheek with the backs of your fingers and smile reassuringly. "I said I would make you feel good, right?" He remains pouting but keeps his hands where they are. "Good boy," you purr, reaching for the hem of your shirt and pull it over your head. You see him shiver just before your eyesight is blocked and you hum questioningly as you toss the shirt aside and reach for your bottoms. "Oh? Do you like it when I call you a good boy?" 

His brow furrows and his lips turn down into a contemplative pout, his eyes losing some desire, but you can still smell lust pouring off of him. 

"Hmm," Off your bottoms go over the side of the bed and you reach behind you for the clasp of your bra. "Then how about… _my Captain?_ " you suggest lowly as your eyes flutter and your straps slide off your shoulders. 

He sucks in a sharp breath in tandem with the heartbeat behind you speeding up at the sight of your bare back. "Fuck, (Y/n)," Luffy murmurs, desire back in full force. 

You laugh lightly as you fling your bra aside and climb astride him again. "I think that's the first time I've heard you swear." His eyes can't settle between your chest and your face, so you decide to help him by taking his hands and bringing them to your breasts you as you lean down to whisper in his ear, "I like having my nipples played with too." You mouth at his jaw and the side of his neck as he whimpers and does as you not-so-subtly suggested. 

A finger plays at the hem that stretches over your right ass cheek. "Lace again?" Your lips separate from Luffy's skin with a gasp as the elastic snaps sharply, lightly whipping a small tender line. "I'm pretty sure I told you how I felt about them…" 

Something in his tone catches your attention and you lean back from Luffy to look at him but before you can even turn, there's a hand on your back and a small tug around your hips and then your panties are shredded around you. 

You lean fully away from Luffy to gape down at the pitiful remains of your underwear that hang from your hips like a sad loincloth. Confused at the distance, Luffy looks where you're looking as well and starts laughing. 

You whip around to glare indignantly at the smug looking grasshead. "Zoro! What the hell?! Do you know how much those cost?" 

He shrugs. "I'll get you another pair." And then he leans down and- _oh…_ You have no control over the high needy whine that leaves you, but it does serve some purpose as Luffy's laughter immediately cuts off as he stares, enraptured, as any kind of control you could have claimed to have slips through your fingers. 

This is completely different than the last time Zoro gave you oral. Last time, he gave you as much as he could at one time to push you to the limit over and over and over. This time, he's holding everything but the barest minimum back, dragging it out and working you into a different kind of frenzy. 

His hands hold your cheeks open, his thumbs, your outer labia, and his tongue… oh gods, his tongue circles your inner labia, just barely brushing your clit before moving back again to lightly touch at your entrance and… _stay still_. Growling, your push your hips back but he moves with you, staying _right there_ and you can fucking _feel_ his _stupid smirk_ on your vagina. "Zoro, I swear to the gods, if you don't-" His tongue pushes down, in between your inner labia and he readjusts his thumbs to hold them open now as well as he licks you long and slow from clit to entrance. Your eyes roll into the back of your head. That was not what you meant but that… kinda works? Still too much fucking teasing for your liking, but- 

Sharp pleasure from your chest has you bucking and looking down, and Luffy, sweet sweet Luffy, whose eyes are darker than pitch and cock is drooling against your stomach, has his fingers wrapped around your nipples and his tongue running over his lips as he glances down at Zoro teasing you for a hot second before boring his gaze back into yours. "So pretty…" 

You whine high in your throat and bury your head in his chest before moving it up to mark his neck. This boy cannot continue looking as unassuming as he does when he can just wreck you with his words. You _must_ mark him so other people have some kind of warning, you won't let anyone else be deceived this way. Luffy breath stutters in surprise when your tongue and teeth graze over a certain spot, and you zero in on it, trying to focus on his soft sighs instead of Zoro's teasing licks but you lose the battle every time he makes to plunge deeper just to pull away with an amused hum when you rock back. 

You give up your efforts and lose yourself in the touches then. On your pleasure centers, occasionally wandering down your thighs or up your back, languidly moving your hips back and forth every now and then, not to futilely cajole Zoro into stopping his teasing, like he undoubtedly still thinks judging by the smirk he drags over you, but to softly stimulate Luffy's throbbing need as you comb through his hair and trace the muscles on his chest. 

Zoro finally relents and shows his surrender by reaching for the bedside table and pulling out a new bottle of lube, thank you once again, pervert cyborg, and pops it open with his thumb. But then he reaches up past your entrance and steals one of Luffy's hands from your chest. It takes you three lust-hazed seconds to work out what he's after and then you're eagerly scooching up so Luffy can reach better. 

You hear the squirt and squelch as the lube is squeezed out and evenly coated onto fingers and then one hand, calloused and stout, guides another, equally calloused in different places and slender, to your opening and you moan at the slick touch. 

"Just one, at first," Zoro prompts Luffy, and you feel the slender finger prod around carefully before finding the right hole and sliding easily all the way to the second knuckle with how ready you are, making you moan and press a line of kisses up the side of his neck. "Good, now move it back and forth… _Captain_." Hearing Zoro call him Captain in this context must shake Luffy, as he breathes a trembling exhale into your hair before he actually starts to move that wonderful finger. 

In, dragging and squelching, 

and out, with an indecent slorp. 

In, gently stimulating every part of your walls that he can reach as they're separated and allow sensation to pass through them, 

and out, letting them reunite in a tight wet clench as they achingly slide against each other, already missing the sweet distance. 

The friction, the feeling of squeezing around something moving within you, sends waves of pleasure down your legs and up your chest until your lower half  is weak and a low moan works its way out of your throat directly into Luffy's ear. 

"Fuck," he swears again. 

Zoro laughs lowly. "She's really happy to have something finally fuck her, aren't you, (Y/n)?" 

"Fuck. You," you sigh happily between moans. 

He laughs again. "I plan to." 

"That is- _ha_ … the most cliché response…" You shift your hips and push back. "Luffy, baby, give me another…" you request. 

He blinks down at you. "Another finger?" 

" _Please,_ " you insist. 

He looks up and Zoro must give him the go-ahead because then another finger is slowly sliding into place beside the other, and- 

"Are your fingers… compacting?" you breathe curiously. 

He hums in the affirmative, kissing the corner of your eye as he pushes in slowly and your gasp almost drowns out his explanation, "You're really tight and I don't wanna hurt you." 

Your heart throbs in tandem with your sex, and you panic at the slow ache in your chest. To distract yourself, you seal your lips to his in a quick kiss and then reassure him, "That's why you're doing this, so you don't hurt me. Just fill me out real slow and I'll stretch." 

He makes a surprised noise. "You can stretch?" 

You smile, the corners of your lips shaky because his fingers have not stopped. "Not as fast as you, but yeah. And it feels really good to me, too, as long as you take it slow." 

He does, letting his fingers regain their shape bit by bit. You moan and rock back on them in encouragement, and he pumps them a little harder, making your knees weak and hips shake. 

"Luffy," you gasp, "Just like that, _yesss_ ," you hiss, baring your teeth as you grind your hips back. 

"Move your fingers together and apart too," Zoro tells him. 

He scissors inside you and you babble your enjoyment unintelligibly. 

"Wow, you really do like that, huh?" Luffy chuckles, and you moan your helpless agreement. 

"Do it wider," Zoro prompts him, and lightning lights you up from the inside as he obeys and Zoro-… 

"Wait! Fuck, wait, or I'll cum!" 

Luffy pauses, but Zoro nudges him back into movement with the side of his wrist, keeping up the slow slides of his finger across and around your clit. He leans over you to murmur in your ear, "That's the point, (Y/n)." 

You snarl wordlessly back at him. _He_ doesn't get the point. You haven't cum on just two fingers since your first time. This is a matter of _pride_. 

You look down at the man beneath you and give him your most pleading eyes, "Luffy, please, give me another…" you breathe over his lips. 

He swallows heavily and carefully, slowly, slides in a third finger, stretching you wide and your mouth hangs open as you groan deep in delight. Zoro chooses that moment to roll your clit and flick it lightly in fast succession while reaching up with his other hand and tweaking your nipple. 

The surprise of it startles a scream out of you as you tense and clench around the fingers inside you, rearing with a punched out gasp as your eyes slam closed. "Oh fuck, fuckfuckfuckfuck," The fingers inside you still while the ones on your clit don't pause. "No, don't stop, please," you whimper, and they quickly return to motion. Wave after wave of bliss rolls through your veins and you clench with each surge, a line of drool leaking down your chin because the sensations never stop while they do. There are heavy excited breaths underneath you and exhalations of praise and encouragement in your ear and you never want this to stop. But that length of fiery warmth in your stomach is coming to the end of its coil and you duck down to furiously kiss Luffy as you ride the last of the waves, pushing your hips back to get every last bit of the feeling as you can. 

When the blood stops roaring in your ears you can hear overwhelmed whines and you flush a bit once you realize that's you. Zoro mouths behind your ear, down the side of your neck, into the crook of your shoulder as you come down, chest heaving. 

"Shit," you say eloquently. Zoro chuckles into your hair. 

"What was that?" Luffy asks, staring up at you in awe. You and Zoro look down at him. "You kinda looked like you were in pain but you said not to stop so I didn't and then you were squeezing-" He starts to slide his fingers out, presumably to show you what you were squeezing, but stills when you squeak in protest. "And you looked sooo pretty," he exhales, more of that awe on his face. He looks to Zoro. "Can we get her to do that again?" 

You're too flustered to speak right now, so with a small laugh, Zoro explains, "That was an orgasm. And it feels really really good. What we're aiming for is for all of us to orgasm." 

Luffy's eyes widen. "At the same time?" 

"Probably not, but very close together." He drags his teeth down your neck and you let your eyes fall closed as you tilt your head to give him better access. "And we want her to cum first, so she's relaxed enough that I can fit inside her." 

"Fit insi-" He looks down at Zoro's proudly standing erection. Somewhere along the way he lost his clothes. "Ooooh, that…" Luffy thinks about it, red painting his cheeks. "That sounds like it feels really good." 

Zoro laughs again. "Yeah, it does." 

You lean down and capture Luffy's lips. "Once you've recovered, I'll let you try it too, okay?" 

His eyes light up and his cock taps eagerly at your stomach as it throbs. "Okay!" 

"But for now," you purr, pushing back against Zoro so he moves back to give you room to kiss down Luffy's stomach, his breath catching more and more the lower your lips press against him. "You'll just have to settle for my mouth." His breathing stops altogether and his heart races. 

Smiling, you lick your lips and lower your head only to be halted by a hand covering your mouth. 

Opening your eyes that had slipped closed at some point, you see Luffy looking questioningly behind you and turn your head to find Zoro frowning at you. You pull away from him and Luffy. "What's wrong?" 

"I realize we didn't do this last time but…" He holds up a pair of condoms, retrieved from the same drawer the lube was in. 

You blink. "Did you want to wear one?" 

"I…" He frowns in confusion. "I thought you would want me to. And Luffy, too." 

You smile. "Succubus, remember? That just prevents me from having a full meal. But if you're more comfortable with one on--" 

"Oh… No, I… I've done it a couple times without one and it feels… different. No barriers. I like it better that way, I guess. And I'm clean, I've never done it raw unless the other person was clean too, but they mostly had me wear it so there's less to clean." 

"Because I'm a succubus I can't catch or transmit anything, and I can't get pregnant. And I absorb anything most people would have to clean out of them, because it's what I feed on. So unless you," You glance at Luffy as well. "Either of you, wants to wear one, I would actually prefer you not wear one." 

Zoro tosses one of the condoms back in the drawer. "Then I won't wear one." 

Both of you turn to Luffy. He stares at the square package between Zoro's fingers. "Do I eat it?" 

"You put it on your dick," Zoro tells him. 

He looks between the two of you, brows furrowed. "Does it feel good?" 

"That's different for everybody." 

He stares hard at the condom. "Can I see how it feels first?" 

"Yeah." 

"Of course." Being the closest, you take the condom from Zoro and put it on for Luffy, his hips twitching as you pinch room into the tip and bucking as you lube him up. You take his hand and encourage him to stroke it a few times himself. "How does it feel?" 

His brows are furrowed lightly as his hand moves up and down. "It's… good." He looks at you. "But I feel like I won't be able to feel you as well, so I don't want it." He promptly peels it off of himself and tosses it away. 

A chuckle bursts from you at how quickly he formed an opinion, but you eye the abandoned condom with a small amount of worry. "Someday you're gonna have to get used to those if you want to be intimate with someone who's not a succubus." 

He blinks at you. "Like Zoro?" 

You blink too, and look back at Zoro. 

He shrugs. "I don't mind not using condoms as long as everyone's clean." 

You lean down and lick some of Luffy's precum off him, startling him into gasping, and contemplatively roll it around the roof of your mouth. "He's clean," You look at him. "If anyone ever asks, you don't have any STDs." 

"What are those?" he asks a little distractedly, staring at your tongue as it glides over your lips. 

"Sexually transmitted diseases." 

"Oh, Chopper told me about those when he was telling me to rest." 

"They're one of the reasons people wear condoms." 

"Do you guys have them?" 

"Nah, that's what we meant when we were talking about being clean and not transmitting anything," Zoro answers. 

"Transimi…?" 

"Getting from or giving to someone else," you provide. 

"Then why do I have to wear a condom with other people again?" 

"Because it helps you not catch STDs and makes sure you don't get anyone pregnant." 

He blinks down at you. "But you're a girl, aren't you gonna get pregnant?" 

"I'm what you call sterile, I'll never be able to have kids." 

"Oh. Well, then I'll just have sex with you and Zoro." 

You bust up laughing and Zoro snorts behind you. "That's one way to do it, I guess," you concede. 

Your giggles slowly die down as Luffy combs his fingers through your hair and pulls you back to his cock. "Can you lick it again? That felt awesome." 

You wink at him before bowing your head. "I'll do that and more, baby." You open wide and engulf the head of his cock, licking long and slow up what you can reach of the underside. Luffy shudders hard and goes stiff, an overwhelmed moan ripping out of him. The sound is so sweet you moan too, bobbing lower and swirling your tongue all around him. He almost bucks into your face but both you and Zoro reach out and hold his hips down. 

With your mouth still occupied, Zoro coaches, "Try not to move your hips, or she'll choke." 

"Sorry," he gasps, "Sorry, I just- it feels so-" 

You hum and stroke his stomach in understanding. 

"Just try your best not to, okay?" Zoro asks him. 

"Okay," Luffy agrees shakily, gasping when you sink even lower on him, drool and precum dripping down what you don't have in your mouth to lethargically coat your fingers where they're wrapped around his base. Your succubus anatomy really comes in handy sometimes, you think to yourself as you gather the fluids that work better than any other lube you've had the pleasure of using to stroke Luffy by the base while you bob your head in tandem. The sound Luffy makes is wet and pleading as he digs his fingers into the covers of the bed, and every noise just makes your mouth water, your head sink lower, your throat ache for a little fucking, just so you can watch how much he'll lose himself. 

A lubed finger circles your entrance and your pace falters with a stuttered breath through your nose, but you sink even further on Luffy as you moan and push your hips back into Zoro encouragingly, Luffy swears above you at the feeling. Zoro chuckles when he teasingly dips a finger into you only to quickly remove it when you thrust backward and gets a frustrated whine from you for his efforts. You take Luffy down to the root to distract yourself _again_ , and he shouts at the difficulty to keep still and not fuck into that sudden all-encompassing warmth. Adorably, his legs twitch to either side of you in his valiant effort and you stroke up the inside of his thigh in appreciation as you slowly drag your mouth off of him. 

Behind you, Zoro is still chuckling. "This is kinda funny. It's like I'm teasing both of you." 

He gets a pant from Luffy and an impatient buck from you in response, and unsatisfied, he slips an entire finger into you this time, curls it, and takes it away way too soon to get a better one. You shiver hard at the tease and bury your whine as far down on Luffy's cock as you can get it, curling your arms under his hips and shoving them up towards your face. You want to be **filled**. Comeoncomeoncomeon… 

Luffy, being slowly driven mad with his dick almost down your throat and you starting to _suck_ , starts to beg for you, "Pleasepleaseplease, Zoro, come on, please. I can't- she's- AAAHH!" Your slick fingers caress his balls and wander further down, worrying _and_ exciting Luffy, was there something more down there that felt this good? "Zoro, _PLEASE!_ " 

Three fingers inside you and you freeze, eyes glazed. More than that, Zoro, come on, he knows what you want. He flexes testingly and removes them. You move up onto your knees and spread your legs nice and pretty. You pull off Luffy and turn around to look Zoro in the eye as you breathe, "Come on…" 

He lubes himself up and slides into you achingly slow. You shiver and choke as you're finally _filled…_ "Yesyesyesyesyesyes, gods yes, Zoro, _Zoro_ …!" Deeper, deeper, deeper, slow, oh so slow, but so good, so full, so good _!_ Your whimper is barely louder than a whisper when he bottoms out, but everything else feels like it's screaming in ecstasy. "Wait," you gasp out, head bowed, because if he moves now you'll cum and you want this to last as long as possible if forever isn't doable. 

Zoro groans low in his throat and drapes himself over you carefully to kiss your shoulder. "You feel so good," Zoro rumbles. You pant. "So warm, so _tight_ ," he hisses. 

"Fuck, shit, _stop._ Or I'll cum on your voice alone," you bark, making him chuckle, but he obeys. Instead running his hands soothingly over your stomach and down your legs. 

"Are you guys okay?" You both look up at Luffy. He's propped himself up on his elbows so he can better see you and Zoro. A drop of sweat rolls down his pecs and between his abs and your eyes follow it without your volition. "You look a little…" he trails off, not knowing how to continue. 

"We're okay, Captain," you giggle, a little pleasure drunk. You resume your strokes over him in reassurance and apology for neglecting him, his gasp says you're forgiven. "It just feels really, really…" You sigh brokenly. 

"Awesome," Zoro rumbles in your ear, loud enough for Luffy to hear, and you shiver as the vibrations travel through your back. 

Luffy looks between the two of you, at the flush in both your cheeks, dazed eyes and dreamy smiles, and then down in the direction you're both connected. "I really wanna try that now." 

"Soon, don't worry," You bend down and lick a long stripe up the side of his erection worshipfully. It's a really nice cock, just long enough to brush the back of your throat and thick enough that when the time comes you'll feel just enough stretch. "I can't wait to do this with you too," you admit huskily. 

One stroke, another lick around his head, and Luffy's done, seizing up and every muscle standing defined under sweat slicked skin as he fills your mouth. Humming in pleased surprise, you suck him down to the root, jolting a shout out of him as you swallow languidly with closed eyes. He tastes so good. The adventure of new places to Zoro's excitement for new challenges, but they both taste like the sea. 

A warm orange glow lights Luffy's abdomen, branching out like the sun towards his collarbone where your eyelashes block the light, and Zoro is mesmerized at the picture you and Luffy paint. You, melted onto his lower half like you're either giving or receiving a benediction, and Luffy, mouth open and head tilted back like the orange glow from your eyes that stripes his face is the warm kiss of the sun after a long winter. It makes his heart clench and he's the one to beg as he plasters himself to your back, "(Y/n), please, let me move. Are you ready? Because I really need to-" The choked noise he makes is entirely warranted as you undulate back against him like a wave. "Oh, fuck!" 

Your backwards thrust breaks Zoro and he rams into you, pushing you forward with a jolt of pleasure onto Luffy's dick, who makes a panicked overwhelmed sound that you take as your cue to release him. Still being plowed from behind, you move to get on your elbows so you're not mashing into Luffy with Zoro's every thrust, but before you can lift yourself away fully Luffy's arms snake around your back to hold you in place as he shimmies down to be level with you on the bed. The confused look you mean to give him is wiped away when he pulls you half onto his chest, with your ass still in the air to be reamed, throws one leg out so that it's over both yours and Zoro's, and pulls your head down into a strong kiss that takes you by surprise and makes you even more dizzy. 

Zoro hisses out a curse and fucks you harder. Seeing the two of you entangled like that is making it really hard for him to hold out, but he's not going to cum until you do, at _least_ twice more. His thrusts speed up with his resolve and you whine into Luffy's mouth as you move back against Zoro, shifting just a bit this way and that…- THERE! You break from Luffy to shout your pleasure, "THERE!! There, Zoro, there please, don't stop just a little more…" Zoro redoubles his efforts, harder, faster, _right there_ , and you break easily with an elated scream, "YES!!!" 

But, as you're beginning to sense is his wont, Zoro doesn't stop there, he keeps going, scooping you up from your swan dive into pleasure and quickly driving you up again. You can't even complain because it's so good, better than _any_ one night stand before this, you're going to get addicted, to him, to _both_ of them, to _this_ , and you don't mind in the least. "Zoro, baby, again, please, so good, so fucking good, need you more…!" Your words drive both the boys into action, Zoro now grinding on the spot as he reaches under you and rubs your clit and Luffy dragging you down into another kiss before he reaches up and squeezes both of your breasts lovingly before tweaking your nipples. You're sent mercilessly over the edge with a muffled keening wail and your pleasure ratchets even higher when Zoro releases warm inside you in small uncontrolled bursts that drag a low, satisfied  moan from deep in your chest. 

He thrusts a few more times, dragging a few soft moans out of you, before he pulls out and sets your hips down to rest against Luffy's and flops beside the both of you with a long, satisfied sigh. You're practically a puddle in Luffy's arms while he kisses you happily. 

His hands slide down your sides, over your hips, to fondle your butt as he detaches from you long enough to ask with faux casualness, "So… how long until I can be inside you?" 

Zoro starts to laugh uproariously while you huff a defeated laugh into Luffy's chest to hide your flushed face. "I've created a monster, haven't I?" 

"You wanted to give him a blowjob." 

"And I have no regrets," you purr smugly. 

"Does that mean soon?" Luffy asks, squeezing your ass in anticipation. 

You boop his nose with yours. "It means, you'll have to wait until you're rested to try anything at that level." He starts to pout but calms when you give him a peck. "Doesn't mean there's other stuff the three of us can't try, though." 

"The three of us?" Zoro rolls over to kiss your cheek and share a smooch with Luffy. 

"Mmhmmm…" Watching them kiss makes something inside you ache with sadness. You'll never share the same kisses with them that they have with each other. That doesn't mean that you take everything you're given gratefully. You tilt your head as Zoro slips his tongue into Luffy's mouth and a small mischievous smile curls your lips as you comment blasély, "Did you know that there's a way for human men to orgasm multiple times before ejaculating?" 

They break apart with a snap to look at you with wide eyes. 

"What? Like a girl?" Zoro asks with heavy interest. You nod with a smile. 

"That's possible?" Luffy breathes with a growing smile. 

You wink at him. "Stick with me, Captain, and we'll have some great adventures with the magic of sex." 

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we shine a spotlight on Sanji's involvement in this sex scene!
> 
> And I get to laugh as you all frantically reread every steamy detail just to look for any hint of him spying. XD
> 
> And remember, the magic is always there, you just have to look for it. ;)
> 
> Any images of One Piece and its characters do not belong to me, they belong to Eiichiro Oda-sensei and whoever the fanartists might be who I will be happy to credit if they reach out to me.
> 
> These versions of the creatures in this chapter (not including Chopper, even though he's actually a creature-human) belong to me, the same with Hestac, Hethom (special mention because she's named), and Eiocenn.


End file.
